Marry me!
by Chiruno-Chan
Summary: When Sakura's ideal couple Naruto and Hinata have a baby she can't wait to see them...When Naruto drops his new born in Sasuke's arms and Sakura is the only one who can make the baby stop crying, the weirdest thing happens "...Marry me!"
1. Chapter 1 - The new born

_Marry me…!_

_..._

_**Summary:**__When Sakura's ideal couple, Naruto and Hinata, have a baby she can't wait to see them…When Naruto drops his new born in Sasuke's arms and Sakura is the only one who can make the baby stop crying, the weirdest thing happens "…Marry me!"_

_**Rating: **__T for the use of Teme/Bastard and suggestive themes._

_..._

"_A great marriage is not when the 'perfect couple' comes together. It is when an imperfect couple learns to enjoy their differences."_

_..._

_Chapter 1 – The New Born_

_..._

It had been a normal Wednesday morning for Sasuke. He was soundly asleep in his comfortable bed and hidden well beneath the warm covers he cocooned himself in. The ringing of his phone was the only annoyance he woke up with this morning.

Pulling his cell from the bedside table with closed eyes, Sasuke peeked at the caller ID and sighed before answering. He blinked sleepily and awaited the caller to speak.

"Hinata's water broke!" Sasuke heard his friend exclaim loudly in his ear.

"**Does the dobe realize that it's four in the morning?" Sasuke thought agitated.**

"What do you want me to do about it?" he questioned Naruto with a lazy and tired slur of his voice. He was dead tired.

"I'm calling to tell my boss that I won't be in this morning" Naruto replied as if it was obvious.

"Hn. Good luck, dobe, you're going to need it" Sasuke knew that the blond didn't know what was awaiting him in the labouring room.

"I'll be calling you later. See you, teme!"

Sasuke sighed as he pulled the phone from his ear and placed it back on the bedside table. He was exhausted working around the clock at the Uchiha Police Department. He had left the UPD last night around 12 o'clock, said good night to the policemen he left in charge and went home.

He pulled the covers closer to his form and after lying comfortably under his warm duvet he fell asleep once again before having to wake up in a few hours time.

...

I gently shifted my hair behind my ear as I waited for my friends to arrive. Ino, my best friend, had made shopping plans at Konoha Mall, but I decided to invite Kiba and Shikamaru along with us to surprise Ino.

The truth is that Ino has a crush on Shikamaru, but doesn't have the guts to confess her feelings or act upon them. I knew that once Shikamaru arrived Ino would drag him all over the mall with a big silly grin on her face and I would be home free.

Inside I grinned at my smart plan. I would be free to enjoy a coffee with Kiba while Ino and Shikamaru roamed the mall in search of all things stylish.

I smiled as I noticed Ino among the crowd. Meeting up with me, Ino gave me a friendly hug. "Hi Sakura" Ino grinned as she pulled back from our shared hug.

"Hey Ino"

Ino's baby-blue eyes sparkled as she hooked her arm with mine. "Let us explore the possibilities of fashion, before all the good stuff gets taken" she stuck her tongue out playfully.

I giggled at my best friends antics. I halted her movement. "Wait, I have a surprise for you"

She beamed. "Really!"

I nodded. "I invited Kiba-sempai and Shikamaru to join us"

It seemed as if the blond's eyes sparkled even more radiantly after hearing Shikamaru's name. **"And you said you didn't have a crush on Shikamaru" I thought.**

"I haven't seen Shika-kun in a while" Ino said.

"I haven't seen Kiba-sempai either, that is why I decided to invite them" I admitted as I watched my best friend smile with excitement.

We started to converge in idle chit-chat when the men arrived. Ino could hardly hold herself in. "Hey Shikamaru!" she exclaimed as she smiled at her crush.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered as his eyes wondered off into an unknown direction.

Ino glared at him. "It's nice to see you too after such a long time"

I nearly giggled at the familiar antics of those two. "Hey Saku" Kiba greeted with a grin and I hauled over for a quick hug.

"How is it going, Kiba-sempai?" I asked as I stared at the grin that wouldn't seem to leave his face.

"It's going really great!" the brunette exclaimed still grinning widely.

"**Okay, now I just have to know what is up with that grin of his. He's grinning wider than Naruto" I realized.**

Kiba saw that I was curious to know what was going on with him. "Let's talk about it over some drinks?" he suggested.

I nodded smiling at him. "Shikamaru and I will be shopping, we won't be long." Ino swiftly grabbed Shikamaru by the arm and dragged the ever lazy male with her.

"What a drag." Shikamaru sighed but allowed himself get man-handled by the blond beauty none-the-less.

Kiba and I stared at them as the two embark on their shopping. Kiba turned to me and held his hand out to the direction of the food court. "Shall we?" he grinned boyishly.

"We shall." I giggled as we walked towards our favourite café side by side.

...

"Kiba that is wonderful news" I smiled at the man sitting across from me. My old friend from high school hasn't changed much since I had met him.

"Thanks, Sakura. I have to admit that I am pretty impressed with myself. I thought for sure that she would reject me." Kiba gave a sigh of happiness. "I still can't believe I'm a taken man."

I smiled at Kiba's blissful face. He really did look happy about his new girlfriend. She sounded nice too. "What about your love life?"

I started at him with blank indifference. "I'll take that as a 'I haven't found the right guy yet, Kiba-sempai'." He tried mimicking me. I laughed openly at his failed attempt.

"I do not sound like that," I stated "And you're right, I haven't found the right guy yet" I shrugged, accepting that fact.

I silently took a long sip of my beverage. "Sakura, if you don't open up to other people, men preferably," he joked "then you're never going to find the right guy"

I sighed. "You know that outings aren't really my thing, Kiba" I reminded him.

"I know" he replied, giving up.

"I'll find someone eventually it'll just take a little more time" I told him.

...

Sasuke was leisurely going through an important document when his cell rang. He dropped the file and answered his phone. "Teme!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

Sasuke cringed inwardly at the loudness of his childhood friend. "Dobe?" he questioned.

"I need some vocal support" the blond told him.

"What?" Sasuke drawled lazily. He still hadn't gotten his much needed sleep.

"I can't take Hinata's screaming any long-," Sasuke suddenly heard a loud painful moan from the background.

Sasuke raised a dark eyebrow. "Are you calling me from the labouring room?" he had to ask.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke heard Hinata's voice confirming that Naruto was indeed calling from the labour room "You better get your ass back here or I'm naming the baby after Sasuke!" Hinata exclaimed, pain evident in her voice.

Sasuke blinked a few times at the very loud and out of character Hinata he heard yelling at Naruto over the phone. **"This is a side of Hinata that I haven't met yet, and I don't think I want to" Sasuke thought.**

"I gotta-…OH MY_" Sasuke was sure he heard a loud thud from the other end of the line. He hung up and smirked.

Sasuke knew that Naruto just saw a picture that was going to give him nightmare's for at least a few weeks. "Idiot."

...

**Edited on 20 February 2014.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The lunch

_Marry me…!_

_..._

_**Summary:**__When Sakura's ideal couple, Naruto and Hinata, have a baby she can't wait to see them…When Naruto drops his new born in Sasuke's arms and Sakura is the only one who can make the baby stop crying, the weirdest thing happens "…Marry me!"_

_**Rating: **__T for the use of Teme/Bastard and suggestive themes._

_..._

"_A good marriage is where both people feeling like they're getting the better end of the deal."_

_..._

_Chapter 2 – The Lunch_

_..._

"What did you say?!" I called out loudly over the phone I held to my ear. After waking up few moments ago my cell had rung. I had been happy to see that Hinata was calling me.

I had not seen her or Naruto in almost 7 months. "Our baby boy was born 3 days ago" Hinata repeated. I could almost see her smile.

"That is amazing news, Hinata!" I exclaimed happily. **"Hinata had been 3 months pregnant since I last saw her and I never even noticed" I thought scolding myself "I don't know how the goof did it- I mean- I know HOW he did it…I just can't believe that it's reality"**

"I thought Daisuke's godmother would like to come and meet him" Hinata said and I felt pride for being chosen as their little boy's godmother.

"Oh Hinata, thank you, I feel so joyous to know that you have that much trust in me" I replied grinning all the while.

The timid Hinata giggled. "I was going to meet Naruto today at the UPD for lunch. Would you like to meet with us?"

"I would love to, is 13:30 a good time?" I questioned.

"It's just fine. I'll be seeing you later then. Bye-bye, Sakura"

I said my goodbye and stared at my cell as I pulled it from my ear. A slow smile crept up on my face. Naruto and Hinata were having a family already and it made me extremely happy to know that my friends were happy.

I stuffed my phone in my pocket before I left my apartment for work. I couldn't wait to meet the chubby little Naruto look-a-like.

"**Kiba is right. If I want to find love it's time I put myself out there" I thought.**

...

Hinata smiled happily at her new title as mother. She loved the feeling that surrounded her as she carried her new born infant in his carrying-cot to the UPD to meet up with Naruto and Sakura.

"**I never thought I would be the first to have a child" Hinata thought idly "but then again…"**

Hinata quickly thought about all her friends. The loud Ino wouldn't consider having a baby even if she had been married since Hinata remembered her claim once that getting pregnant only makes you fat and gives you stretch marks and there was no way in hell that Ino was going to allow that to happen.

Next Hinata thought about Tenten, Neji's soon to be bride. Hinata knew the brunette wanted children someday, but Hinata doubted that Neji would want children any time soon.

Last, but not least was Sakura. Hinata pondered on this one for a moment longer. Sakura didn't have a man in her life yet, but Hinata supposed that if Sakura was married at this stage she wouldn't have had children already. Sakura was, at the moment, more focused on her job and didn't really seem ready for motherhood just yet.

"**Looks like it was more likely for me to get pregnant first" Hinata decided.**

Hinata knew that Naruto adored children and she wanted a baby herself, but honestly, Daisuke was not exactly planned. Hinata smiled down at her baby boy. She loved him none-the-less and she knew Naruto did too.

…

_**Hinata smiled down at her lovely new born as she held the little one in her arms. "You have daddy's eyes, you know, and mommy's dark hair. You have the perfect father, he'll be protective of you, send you to your room when you've done something wrong and walk into your room 5 minutes later to make things right again" she giggled as she imagined it.**_

"_**He'll protect you until you have the strength to protect yourself and he'll never give up on you"**_

_**Hinata turned her gaze to the door as she heard it creak open. She smiled when Naruto walked into the room and even closer to her and his son. "He's perfect" Naruto whispered as he smiled softly at his son's sleepy face.**_

_**Placing his hand on Hinata's shoulder he drew her attention from watching her son. Hinata turned to her husband and revelled in the kiss she received from him. He pulled back only to grin at her.**_

_**She was truly happy in that one moment and she knew that Naruto was too.**_

…

...

"Today?" Sasuke asked his father over the phone.

"Yes, you will be joining your mother and I for lunch at 11:00" Fugaku stated gruffly.

"Hn. I'll be there" Sasuke replied reluctantly.

Sasuke gave one heavy sigh as he ended the call with his father. His parents - more like parent - has been nagging him to find a wife and settle down soon, but he hardly felt the need to do this around this stage in his life. He still wanted to live as a free man until he found the right woman to settle down with.

His father wanted nothing than for Sasuke to produce an heir that would one day run the UPD. The reason Fugaku wanted Sasuke to have a son so early in his life was because he was afraid something might happen to Sasuke while on the job and then there won't be an heir to take his place.

Honestly Sasuke thought his father was being a little insensitive about it. It's like he cares more about the business being run by the next heir than if his son dies while on the field.

Sasuke sighed once again trying to think about the predicament of his love-life or lack thereof. His thoughts turned to Hinata Uzumaki, the timid girl that was like the sister he never had. Naruto and Hinata were happy with their current family.

"**Maybe starting a family at an early age isn't that bad," Sasuke thought "I just hope that with this lunch, they don't try to throw Karin in my face"**

The Uchiha felt miserable. "Why can't they just leave me to make my own decisions?"

...

I felt refreshed as I walked into the hospital. It was a wonderful joy for me to save a life or rather to help give life. I smiled as I watched Ino walking over waving her hand in greeting.

"You're early today" I mentioned as Ino came standing against the nurses desk. I picked up some files that I would need later and turned my attention to her.

"Had an emergency C-section" Ino replied easily.

"Oh, well that's not surprising. Emergency C-sections do happen quite often." I deduced.

I noted that Ino seemed down since yesterday. "How did the shopping go yesterday, I never got the chance to ask you?"

I almost took the words back into my mouth when I saw how Ino's face hung low. "Shikamaru told me he has a new girlfriend"

I frowned sadly and was about to try and cheer her up when she interrupted me. "I'm fine" she tried to smile, but beyond her smile I could see her sadness eating away at her.

"Let us get to work. We have a lot of mommy's to see today" she left me at the nurse's station and took off towards the clinic.

"Ino." I whispered sadly as I watched her retreating back.

As Ino made it around the corner I decided to get to work as well. I started walking to one of my patients rooms. As I walked my thoughts jumbled.

Out of the four of us, Ino and I are the only ones that haven't found love yet. Hinata was happily married to Naruto. Tenten was happily engaged to Hinata's cousin, Neji and Ino and I were unhappily single.

I had to admit that Ino was the lucky one. She was gorgeous and she knew it too. She could really have any man she wanted if she tried hard enough, but love hasn't bloomed in her garden just yet and mine was just as empty.

I entered the room and smiled at my patient and gave her a greeting before checking her chart that hung at the foot end of her hospital bed.

...

Sasuke swiftly checked the time on his wrist-watch as he drove towards his parents' lovely abode. He stopped a few minutes later in front of his parents' house and walked up to the front door with heavy feet. He dreaded this lunch.

Sasuke knocked on the door actually hoping that no one would answer, but alas his beautiful mother opened the door and greeted her youngest son with a tender smile. "It is wonderful to see you, son."

She let him inside and Sasuke greeted his mother with a friendly hug. "It's been too long." Sasuke told his mother. She nodded in agreement.

"Where is dad?" he questioned his mother as he glanced around the house. The living room that was furnished the same as the last time he saw it sat to his right, but he did not see his father.

"He'll probably be down in a minute" Mikoto replied as she moved the two of them towards the living room to take a comfortable seat on the couch. "How is work treating you?"

"I admit that it's a bit tiring at times, but it's running smoothly." Sasuke stated. He noticed his father walking down the stairs it was hard to miss the pounding of his feet against the wooden staircase. Fugaku joined his wife and son in the living room and greeted Sasuke with a manly handshake.

Sasuke started at his father as he sat down again. "I would have been pleased if you walked into the house with a woman by your side." Fugaku voiced.

Sasuke wanted to glare at his father, but could not find the courage to stare down the man who raised him. "I will one day when I have met the right woman." He told his father.

Fugaku sighed. He had known that this conversation was going to be difficult. "I had thought that you and Karin could spend a little more time together." Sasuke's father finally said.

That one sentence was enough to make Sasuke's blood boil. "I already told you that I don't want to make acquaintances with that woman." His forehead crinkled as he frowned at his father.

Mikoto looked between her husband and her son. She already knew that Fugaku was pushing Sasuke into something he didn't want to have yet, but she was unable to stop such a stubborn man as Fugaku Uchiha.

"I am merely asking that you give the girl a chance. She might be totally different that the judgements you've pinned on her." Fugaku told his youngest son.

"I'd rather not spend the rest of my life with that woman and I won't have her carrying my children either," Sasuke stated quite angrily as he stood up from his comfortable seat "I am a grown man and can make my own decisions about my life."

Sasuke took this as his queue to leave the house not bothering to eat anything at his parents' house for lunch.

Mikoto stared at the front door as Sasuke slightly slammed it in his fit of rage towards his father. "He's right, you know" she told Fugaku as she heard him sigh.

He gave his wife a firm nod before he left her to her own devices.

...

**Edited on 21 February 2014.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Marry me!

_Marry me…!_

_..._

_**Summary:**__When Sakura's ideal couple, Naruto and Hinata, have a baby she can't wait to see them…When Naruto drops his new born in Sasuke's arms and Sakura is the only one who can make the baby stop crying, the weirdest thing happens "…Marry me!"_

_**Rating: **__T for the use of Teme/Bastard and suggestive themes._

_..._

"_It is not a lack of love, but a lack of friendship that makes unhappy marriages."_

_..._

_Chapter 3 – Marry me…!_

...

The day has been very tedious so far. I had seen several patients today and performed two surgeries; one being a hysterectomy and the other a C-section, the woman had twins. I was tired and only too happy to be able to go on an early break for the day.

Walking into the hospital cafeteria I made a beeline for Ino who sat quietly eating her chicken salad. It seemed like Ino decided on an early lunch. "How did the hysterectomy go?" Ino inquired as I took my seat.

"It went fine." I replied honestly "Did you get called into any surgeries?"

"I did. I was called in by Dr Fujiwari to simply standby. The woman had twins and chose normal birth, but it took too long for a baby to come into position. We had to call on Dr Tsunade. She told us to go ahead with a C-section." Ino's story was so fascinating I had to hold onto my seat.

"In the end the woman had conjoint twins. Luckily they are only joined to the hip so they'll be able to surgically remove them from each other."

"Wow, sounds like you had an interesting day so far" I told her. Conjoined twins didn't appear that often anymore so it would have been an interesting operation to be privy to.

"Yeah, but speaking of labour I feel kind of bad that we never knew when Hinata went into labour" Ino mentioned.

"Maybe it was better we didn't know. It's a family moment and we would have probably just been in the way" I told her smiling gently.

Ino sighed. "True"

"Besides I think Hinata mentioned something about visiting Naruto's parents around the time. She probably had her baby at another hospital anyway." I explained.

I felt my phone's vibrations before it started ringing and flipped it open. "Hello?"

I smiled once Hinata replied on the other end. "How is everything going Hinata?"

"Everything is great!" she exclaimed "And with you?"

"Same as always" I replied chuckling lightly.

"I was actually just calling to ask if our meeting was still on at 13:30?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, yes, of course!" I exclaimed a little too loudly.

Hinata giggled at my outburst. "I'll be going in a little earlier if you wanted to come."

"I'll have to see how things go at work, but I'll be sure to meet you at the UPD around 13:30 if I can't come earlier than that." I replied immediately hoping that I get to leave work a little bit earlier.

"That's fine. See you later, Sakura" After Hinata's goodbye, mine followed. I pulled my cell from my ear and didn't miss Ino's slightly excited look.

"So what did Hinata say?" The blond couldn't hold herself in any longer.

"Just confirmed our lunch plans. I'm going to meet her little baby, Daisuke." I smiled.

"Aww," Ino whined "That's not fair I want to go too"

I laughed outright at my best friend. "You could come if you want to I'm sure Hinata wouldn't mind." I told her.

"I wish I could, but I promised Kiba I'd meet him at 13:00." The blue-eyed beauty replied "He's going on a date and needs a little input."

I smiled. "It seems like Kiba is in dire need of your womanly intuition if he's gone so far as to ask for your help. I guess he really wants this new relationship of his to work out."

"Of course he'd come to me. I am the most stylish person in the world." Ino bragged jokingly. I laughed along with her at her silliness.

"I'm really glad that Kiba-sempai is happy." I told her as the thought entered my mind.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe that he had enough charm to land himself a girl." Ino said "By the way, why do still call him Kiba-sempai?"

I blushed foolishly as I toyed with a strand of my hair. "I grew used to calling him Kiba-sempai. He was my sempai in high school after all, having two extra years on me. I guess he still means a great deal to me, you know?"

Ino's smile faltered just a little and I knew what she was thinking about instantly.

…

"_**Just go away!" I exclaimed as I held my hands over my face and cowered against the wall. Two older girls from my high school stood before me and they both grinned maliciously.**_

"_**We think you need another haircut, dear Sakura" the red head stated.**_

_**My eyes widened a fraction. I suddenly remembered the first time they cut my long pink hair till it barely reached my shoulders. I looked up slightly and noticed a crowd that was forming around us.**_

_**I saw Ino standing there looking sad and helpless, just as helpless as I. "P-Please" I started to beg. The two girls never left me alone. They enjoyed tormenting me and everyone else just watched as they did what they pleased.**_

_**Everyone was too afraid to stand up to them and no matter how many times I tried they always ripped my confidence away from me just like they did a moment ago. I was ready to face them and only when I opened my mouth to tell them to leave me alone was I slapped across the face.**_

_**My cheek was red and still stung from the sudden slap. "Did you know that everyone thinks you have a big forehead?" the blue-haired girl spoke this time.**_

"_**Or that you're a freak because you have pink hair?" the red-head added.**_

"_**S-Stop it!" I exclaimed louder. I wanted this torment to end so badly. They started coming closer and I knew they were going to beat me again. I saw one lifting her fist and before she brought it down on my head there was a loud shout.**_

"_**Stop it!" the boy exclaimed loudly. The sound resounded through the quiet onlookers. A boy in his last year of high school, or so his tie claimed, walking up to us and glared viciously at the two girls, they were in the same grade he was.**_

"_**That's enough. I refuse to stand by while you beat this girl to death. Aren't the two of you old enough to know that you don't beat on other people." He told them sternly.**_

_**They returned his glare, obviously saying that he should mind his own business. "What do you know? You also beat on other people. You're a delinquent Kiba" the red-head replied.**_

_**His hands balled into angry fists. "Then you should leave or I'll start beating the crap out of you two." He threatened. There was silence as they stared at each other. In the end the two girls left without another word and the crowd dispersed.**_

"_**Are you okay?" Kiba asked as he walked closer to me.**_

_**I nodded and replied my thanks with a slight stutter. "T-Thank you, K-Kiba-sempai." I also knew that he was a delinquent and was slightly scared of him at first, but he was kind to me.**_

_**I was suddenly surprised when I was met with a crushing hug. "You poor thing, are you okay?" the voice was loud, but just as kind. The blond girl, known as Ino, nearly had tears in her eyes.**_

_**I was surprised with these two people that came into my life that day; my friends, forever.**_

…

I was taken out of my daydream when Ino spoke. "I should probably get back to work. I have a patient coming in soon."

I nodded and smiled at Ino; my best friend.

"See you around, forehead" she said her goodbye, sticking her tongue out at me. Ino would never change.

...

"You're dad really said that?" Naruto asked Sasuke in disbelief. The two were sitting in Sasuke's office at the UPD discussing Sasuke's lunch with his parents.

"Yeah, he pissed me off so I just left. I can't stand my father when he's like that." Sasuke said.

"I respect your dad, really I do, but to push Karin in your face is just wrong." Naruto stated feelings sympathy for his friend.

Sasuke sighed heavily. "I should probably start searching for a wife otherwise I'll never hear the end of his nagging." Sasuke replied with a heavy heart. He was not wholeheartedly committed for marriage just yet.

"Tell me you're not going to pick a girl of the street and ask her to marry you?" Naruto questioned sceptically raising an eyebrow.

Naruto knew Sasuke had the tendency to date pretty, stupid girls and really didn't want him to make a big mistake. "I'm just getting married to keep my father off my back." Sasuke stated honestly.

"I doubt this is going to end very well, Sasuke." Naruto shook his head with a deep sigh.

...

Hinata happily stepped into the UPD to meet up with Naruto for lunch. "You're daddy is going to be happy we visited today." Hinata mentioned to her son lying in her arms a dribble of drool hanging from the corner of his mouth.

Hinata was eternally happy and she thanked Sasuke in her mind everyday for introducing her to Naruto Uzumaki. Fugaku and Hisashi worked together as partners at the UPD once upon a time and that was how she and Sasuke became such good friends.

Just after Hinata finished high school at Suna Academy she visited Sasuke at the UPD and was then able to meet the man of her dreams; the number one knuckle-headed goofball.

Hinata smiled brightly as she walked into Sasuke office. She knew Naruto spent most of his time there even thought he had his own office. "Hello you two" she greeted them.

Naruto smiled as he walked towards his wife to give a sweet kiss on the lips and to envelope her in a hug along with their beautiful boy. "It's been a while. How are you, Hinata?" Sasuke asked as he gave a slight smirk towards the happy couple.

"Better than ever and how are you?" Hinata wanted to know, but she already saw his agitated look when she entered the room.

He sighed. "My dad is pushing for marriage, but other than that, everything is just fine." He replied honestly. He could never really lie to Hinata they were too close as friends.

Hinata gave Sasuke a sad look before realizing she had to go to the bathroom. "Naruto, could you take Daisuke for a sec while I use the restroom downstairs?"

"Of course!" Naruto beamed as he gently took his waking son from Hinata's arms. She left the room in her trek to the bathroom.

"So how does it feel to be a father?" Sasuke wanted to know.

"It feels great, you know, like the whole family is complete now." Naruto looked down at his son with a proud grin.

Sasuke smiled on the inside. He was truly happy for his best friend; he got the greatest gift and smiled even brighter because of it.

"Sasuke, come with me." Naruto told him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

Naruto never replied, but he followed the dobe out the door anyway. They descended down a flight of stairs and reached the men's restroom on the first floor. "Here, hold Daisuke for a second." Naruto held the delicate baby boy out towards Sasuke who inwardly gaped.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he inched away slightly.

"Just for a sec, I have to use the bathroom. I can't help it that my bladder alerted my brain that I had to pee the same time Hinata mentioned that she had to go to the bathroom!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Why not get someone else to hold your child." Sasuke growled.

"Because I don't trust anyone else, they'll probably just traumatize my boy." Naruto grinned and place his baby in Sasuke's arms before running into the bathroom.

Sasuke looked down at Daisuke. He started cracking the smallest of smiles as he saw drool dribbling from his lips. His smile disappeared from his face when the baby started to cry. Now he was panicking.

...

A silly smile was plastered on my face as I made my way into the UPD at 13:30. I had excitement building up inside me. I couldn't wait to set my eyes on Daisuke. Having a lot of contact with babies, it broke my heart when I heard one crying.

My emerald eyes scanned the first floor and I noticed a very good looking man standing in front of the men's room with a baby boy in his arms. The man looked slightly uncomfortable with the wailing baby in his arms.

I made my way over to him and immediately set my attention on the baby. He looked so sweet and when he set those pretty blue eyes of his on mine, I smiled. "Hello there, little one." I held my finger out towards the boy's tiny hand.

I turned my gaze to the man staring down at me with a stunned expression on his face. "You have a very cute baby." I told him honestly.

...

Sasuke was completely blown away with this pink-haired woman's ability to make Naruto's baby boy stop crying with just a simple smile. He took a moment to look at her, really take her in and found that she was fairly attractive and seemed like a nice person.

She was perfect for him. She was stunning and obviously had the great potential to become a mother. He honestly couldn't think of a reason that made her inadequate.

"…marry me!"

...

**Edited on 12 March 2014.**


	4. Chapter 4 - What!

_Marry me…!_

_..._

_**Summary:**__When Sakura's ideal couple, Naruto and Hinata, have a baby she can't wait to see them…When Naruto drops his new born in Sasuke's arms and Sakura is the only one who can make the baby stop crying, the weirdest thing happens "…Marry me!"_

_**Rating: **__T for the use of Teme/Bastard and suggestive themes._

_..._

"_Happiness is only real when shared."_

_..._

_Chapter 4 – What!?_

...

I honestly didn't think that I would be asked, more like commanded, to get married especially by a complete stranger, who might in fact be married seeing as he has a baby.

"What!?" I questioned loudly, staring at the man's handsome face. I was possibly gaping like a fish too.

I noticed Naruto walking out of the men's room staring at me strangely, probably because I was gaping at a man. His face suddenly lit up and he almost toppled me to the floor with a hug. "Sakura-chan!"

"Hey Naruto, how is everything?" I decided to ignore the stranger for a second as I put my attention on Naruto, a friend I hadn't seen in a while.

"Great, actually" he grinned like a sly fox.

"And how's fatherhood treating you?" I questioned.

Naruto whined. "Hinata told you?"

"Wait, you two know each other?" Sasuke interrupted, feeling left out of the conversation.

"Didn't I tell you? This is Sakura-chan. Hinata and I have known her for forever." Naruto explained happily.

"Nice to meet you." I greeted him with a smile.

"This is Sasuke, my boss." Naruto told me.

"**Wait! Naruto's boss, that means he's chief of the UPD, the Uchiha heir." my thoughts concluded.** There was an awkward silence.

"Wait a minute, so your boss just asked me to marry him?" I asked Naruto a little bit confused.

"What!?" Naruto yelled "Teme, tell me you didn't?" Sasuke stared him dead on, not the least bit ashamed of himself. "How could you do that to Sakura-chan; she must be traumatized."

I turned my eyes away from Naruto and his dramatics towards the baby. "Does that mean this little guy is Daisuke?" I guessed.

Naruto grinned fully. "The one and only…so far." The blonde wiggled his eyebrows in suggestion. I whacked him on the arm.

"Can I hold him?"

"Sure." Sasuke said and handed the boy to me.

I wiped the little bit of drool from his mouth and giggled. "Aww, he's just adorable." I cooed "Can I keep him?"

Naruto shook his head violently. "You'll just have to make your own babies."

I stuck my tongue out at Naruto. "Usually that requires a party of two." I mentioned.

...

Sasuke watched on as Daisuke smiled and made weird, but cute, baby sounds as Sakura cooed and chatted with the small infant. **"How does a woman make a baby stop crying in just one instant. She must be a miracle worker." He thought.**

"You really asked her to marry you?" Naruto whispered, trying not to draw Sakura's attention.

"I think she's perfect for the job." Sasuke replied as he shoved his hands into his pockets watching Sakura play with Daisuke.

"Sorry Sasuke, but Sakura is off limits. I'm not letting you use her like that." Naruto told him sternly "She's important to Hinata and I. She also doesn't want a fake relationship."

Sasuke listened to what Naruto had to say and decided that a real relationship with this woman didn't sound half that bad. "What if it is a real relationship?"

Naruto quickly glanced at Sasuke with a confused expression. "You're not serious?" the blonde questioned flabbergasted when Sasuke did indeed look serious.

"Why not, she seems suited for the wife of an Uchiha and she has great parental skills." Sasuke admitted.

Naruto laughed as he watched his pink haired friend. "You better not tell her that. She's pretty strong for a woman and has a wicked temper. She'll easily bruise your ego."

"We'll see. A lot of women like me I might just have a shot." Sasuke reminded his best friend with smirk.

"Maybe, but Sakura is not like a lot of women." Naruto admitted, but Sasuke didn't listen.

"Hey Sakura, would you like to date me?" Sasuke came out and asked with confidence no man should have. Sakura turned her gaze from Daisuke and looked directly at Sasuke.

"I'm sorry as much as marrying you and dating sounds like fun, I don't think so." Sakura shot him down.

Naruto burst out laughing and couldn't wait to say 'I told you so' and Sasuke so wanted to hit Naruto in the head. "I insist. You see I'm in search of a wife and I've handpicked you as candidate number one." Sasuke replied.

...

I was dead set on saying no once again, but then I remembered what Kiba had said to me at the mall. **"I should try and put myself out there. We go on a date and if I don't like him then we shake hands and walk out separate ways." I decided.**

"Well, I guess. Since you insist I probably can't refuse." I smiled.

Naruto's mouth nearly dropped to the floor. "Okay then, I'll pick you up at Naruto's place around 19:00. That way you don't have to give me your home address or phone number. I'm sure you'll feel safe knowing I can't stalk you." Sasuke said.

"Agreed, but I'm sure you'll be able to stalk me even if I don't give you any personal information. You do work at the UPD after all." I giggled.

"You're not actually going to go out with **him** are you?" Naruto pointed his finger in Sasuke direction and said 'him' like it had a bitter taste in his mouth.

I shrugged. "Why not; if I don't like him I can just dump him." I mentioned to Naruto. Sasuke did not look impressed.

"True, but you better be careful of ole' Sasuke here, he's a real ladies man." Naruto warned giving Sasuke a pat on the shoulder.

"I figured. You can see it a mile away. The ladies are probably after his fortune as the Uchiha heir or his good looks or both." I replied.

"Sadly that's all he's got going for him. Sasuke is a mute ice-block it's hard to get him to have a conversation about anything." Naruto added.

Sasuke glared at him. "Do you want to be demoted?" he threatened.

Before Naruto could reply Hinata walked over with a small smile. "Here you are, I was looking for you and I see you found Sakura."

"More like I found them." I looked down at her baby and smiled before handing him back to her "He's the cutest baby I've ever seen and I've seen quite a lot."

Hinata giggled at my little joke. "How is work?"

"A bit tiring to be honest, but a joy all the same." I admitted honestly.

"I envy your job; it must be nice to see all those happy couples." Hinata replied.

"It is very fulfilling." I agreed.

Hinata looked down at Daisuke and smiled at his sleeping face. "Already sleeping."

"Reminds me of Shikamaru." I joked. Naruto did not seem impressed at all.

"No way is my son turning out like Shikamaru, he's going to be just like his legendary dad." Naruto bragged excitedly.

"Legendary how?" I asked him.

"Hey!" Naruto whined displeasingly. I laughed along with Hinata. Sasuke seemed amused.

I turned my gaze to Sasuke as Hinata tried to bring Naruto out of his brooding state. Sasuke seemed lost in thought as he stared at the couple.

My gaze never wavered as Sasuke turned to look at me. His gaze was smouldering and dead set. His onyx orbs did not falter from mine. I started to smile slowly at him and a small smirk crossed his face as well.

"**I wonder who Sasuke Uchiha really is?"**

...

**Edited on 12 March 2014.**


	5. Chapter 5 - The date

_Marry me…!_

_..._

_**Summary:**__When Sakura's ideal couple, Naruto and Hinata, have a baby she can't wait to see them…When Naruto drops his new born in Sasuke's arms and Sakura is the only one who can make the baby stop crying, the weirdest thing happens "…Marry me!"_

_**Rating: **__T for the use of Teme/Bastard and suggestive themes._

_..._

"_If I get married, I want to be very married."_

_..._

_Chapter 5 – The date_

_..._

Finally in the comforts of my home I decided to dial up Ino. While the phone rang I busied myself with my own thoughts. **"I have a date, an actual date. It's hard to believe! I devote myself so fully to me job I didn't think it was possible."**

"Hey." Ino greeted on the other side of the phone bringing me out of my reverie. Hearing her voice realisation struck me and I couldn't help but feel a little bit giddy.

Hi, Ino-pig; guess who got a date for tonight?" I drawled along waiting for her miraculous gasp when she realized who I was talking about.

I heard her gasp and I smiled. "No way!" she exclaimed.

"Way" I giggled "though I honestly didn't think I'd be going on a date with Naruto's boss."

"Naruto's boss?" Ino repeated "Doesn't he work for the Uchiha heir?"

"Yeah, he's a pretty strange guy. When I met him, he asked me to marry him." I told Ino thinking back on the moment it had happened earlier today.

"What!?" she shrieked, with joy or with fright, I couldn't exactly tell. I took a moment to explain to Ino how I landed a date with the most wanted man on the planet. "I can't believe it and you actually agreed?" Ino voiced surprised.

"Well Kiba-sempai told me that I should try to put myself out there a little bit more. Besides it's just one date." I answered opening my closet door and glancing over my clothes, wondering what I should wear for the outing.

"Sakura you should be careful with this Sasuke Uchiha character, from what you told me he sounds like a bit of a player." Ino warned. I shifted through my closet in search of the perfect outfit.

"I will be, but I think Sasuke us just misunderstood. He might be different that what some people make him out to be so I think I'll give it a shot besides even if the date turns out to be a dud he'll still make a good friend." I replied honestly.

"Even Naruto thinks he's a jerk and he sounds self-centred from what you describe, maybe you should take Naruto's word for it." My best friend insisted.

"Oh Ino, I know you're only looking out for my well being, but I think it's about time I start taking care of myself. I can't expect you and Kiba-sempai to save me around every turn anymore." I explained.

She sighed. "Okay forehead, but just take the time to get to know him first." And then she hung up. It took me a minute into the silence to remember the reason I had called Ino in the first place.

"Hey, I wanted some fashion advice, pig!" I yelled at the phone.

...

A few hours later I was ready for my date. I wore a nice and elegant top and bottom with comfortable 1 inch heels to give a little length against Sasuke's taller form. I picked up my purse from the bed before deciding to walk to Naruto's house. He and Hinata didn't live that far and it was still early so I had the time.

The sun was nearly setting into a pretty orange hue. I watched as little children still played outside, laughing and running with their friends. I sighed as I took in the scenery. It was wonderful to take a stroll, it gave you time to think of various things.

"**It's still hard to believe that I got a date with the chief of police." I thought "Sasuke Uchiha, what type of person are you?"**

When I finally arrived at Naruto and Hinata's house I started to feel a little bit nervous. I took the steps to the porch and knock lightly on the front door. I heard footsteps before the door opened fully to reveal a smiling Hinata. "Ready for your date?"

"Yeah." I nodded a bit uneasily. Hinata invited me inside and I immediately noticed Naruto sitting on the couch in the living room slurping up a bowl of ramen.

"Are you ready for the most boring night of your life?" Naruto asked as he finished off the last of his ramen.

"Naruto!" Hinata frowned as she gave Naruto a light back hand against his shoulder. He did not flinch.

"What?" Hinata's husband shrugged "Sasuke-teme is boring, it's a fact known to everyone some women just don't seem to care."

"I'm sure there's more to Sasuke then meets the eye." I said. I decided to give Sasuke the benefit of the doubt.

"There is." Hinata replied easily with a timid smile "Sasuke does have a different type of personality, but he's not a bad person."

"What if he asks Sakura-chan to marry him again or worse, forces her to actually say yes?" Naruto cried dramatically.

"Hush Naruto or you might wake Daisuke." Hinata told him sternly. "Besides Sasuke wouldn't do that to Sakura, I hope."

"**Will Sasuke really ask me to marry him again? He wouldn't force me to agree?" my mind jumbled.**

It was a little too late to change my mind when Sasuke walked into the house like he owned the place. **"Yeah, he's totally different." I mused.**

"Teme" Naruto already sounded accusing "You better take good care of Sakura or so help me I'll beat you into your bloody afterlife."

"What, no 'hello'?" Sasuke questioned.

"Naru-kun." Hinata reprimanded before turning to Sasuke and I "I hope you have a wonderful time."

I couldn't keep the light blush from spreading across my cheeks colouring them a rosy pink. "Thanks, Hina-chan."

"Are you ready to go?" Sasuke asked me. His voice sounded a little bit alluring. I nodded and Hinata saw us off with a wave of her hand, Naruto frowned and folded his arms across his chest. **"Naruto doesn't seem to trust Sasuke with me." I deduced.**

I helped myself into Sasuke passenger seat and we drove towards the restaurant he had booked for us. "Say Sasuke?" I stared asking.

"Hn?" He urged me on with a grunt.

"Why did you ask me to marry you?" I wanted to know. He was silent and didn't reply immediately.

"Because you look beautiful." He said, though that was not the reason exactly.

My face heated up at his directness. I had no idea that Sasuke would be so up front. I knew it probably wasn't the truth but I couldn't find myself to bring up the subject again so I left it alone. The drive was silent till we arrived at the restaurant.

I was astonished when I saw the most elegant looking restaurant I had ever seen. "Wow" I gasped lightly "You really outdid yourself Sasuke."

He smirked. "I knew you would like it." We both climbed out of the car and walked up to the entrance together.

"Ah, Mr Uchiha, welcome." A waiter greeted.

"Good evening." Sasuke replied as the waiter bowed accordingly. We followed him as he showed us our seats. Sasuke had booked a table away from any other guests in a secluded corner inside the restaurant.

"I'll be with you shortly." The waiter said as he helped me into my seat before walking away.

"I suppose you don't like crowds?" I decided to ask, trying to lighten how awkward I was truly feeling.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. I raised a brow at Sasuke.

"I'm sure you can do better than that." I told him, trying to coax a conversation out of him. Sasuke said nothing. I sighed. "I suppose Naruto was right, you are boring" I drawled leaning back in my chair and folding my arms over my chest.

He glared at me and I glared right back at him. **"Maybe I was wrong, maybe there is nothing more to Sasuke Uchiha." I figured.**

"Do you act like this around all your dates?" I questioned a bit irritated with the lack of conversation. He grunted again. **"The Uchiha really does want to get beating into his next life." I decided.**

"I can understand why you wouldn't want to marry me, but why did you refuse to go on a date with me at first?" Sasuke finally spoke.

"I don't exactly know you yet. We're barely acquaintances." I began "I prefer not to just look at the surface of the person, but the inside of the person as well."

"So, good-looking men with charming personalities?" he guessed "You realize you're looking to date someone like Naruto."

I laughed lightly. "Well not exactly like Naruto, that would be like incest."

"You realize that a lot of men don't have that kind of qualities." Sasuke stated.

I nodded in agreement. "It's true. I only have two friends who are exceptions; Naruto being one and then Kiba Inuzuka."

Before something else could be said the waiter came back to take our order. "What can I get you both to drink?"

"White wine would be fine." Sasuke ordered.

"And to eat?"

"We'll both have tonight's special." Sasuke replied. The waiter wrote down our order and left us to ourselves.

"I don't think anyone has ever ordered for me before." I mentioned. Sasuke merely smirked.

"So who is this Kiba friend?" Sasuke questioned a bit interested.

"We've known each other since high school, he was two years my senior back when we first met." I replied.

"It sounds like the two of you are really close." Sasuke figured. I nodded in reply. The waiter brought our food shortly. Sasuke and I hardly talked through the meal.

"**Sasuke sure is a strange character. Hinata did say that he has a different personality. Sasuke is a bit different, I guess." I thought idly as I ate.**

Suddenly a stupid thought struck me and before I could stop myself I blurted out the question. "Do you have split personalities?"

He started at me like I had grown another head. I started laughing. It might have been a weird question, but seeing Sasuke's surprised expression was worth it. "I'm sorry, sometimes I just blurt out the weirdest questions even if they logically make no sense at all." I explained easily.

He started smirking and shook his head. "You are the weirdest woman I have ever dated." Sasuke stated slightly amused.

"There's a first time for everything." I shrugged with a smile planted on my face. The waiter walked up to our table and placed the bill on the table before clearing the dirty dishes. I noticed that he was glancing at me while he did so.

"You know, this was sort of fun." I admitted smiling.

"The night's not even over and you already enjoy yourself. I must have done something right." Sasuke said as he stood from the table to leave. I followed his form to the exit. The waiter met us at the entrance and took the bill Sasuke handed to him.

The waiter set his sights on me and I gave a friendly smile. "She is by far the nicest girl you brought here, Mr Uchiha." The waiter told Sasuke slightly smiling.

"**Does that mean he takes all his dates to this very restaurant?" I questioned.**

I speed up to walk next to Sasuke as I questioned him about my thoughts. "Do you bring all your dates here?" His look answered my question. "That's pretty original." I told him nonchalantly.

"You can't possibly be upset about that." Sasuke said.

"Of course I am!" I exclaimed "Now I just feel like every other girl you dated."

He sighed. "You act like a girl."

"I am a girl you pig." Only after the words left my mouth did I decide that maybe I was being a tad bit mean, but when he glared at me I glared right back.

"You will be the first to call me a pig and get away with it." He stated as he climbed into his car. I followed with a light huff of annoyance.

"Where are we going now?" I asked curiously.

"It's a surprise." He smirked.

"What kind of surprise?" I asked suspiciously.

"Hn." he grunted.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." I sighed as I turned my attention out the window.

"**I wonder what kind surprise is waiting for me?"**

...

**Edited on 13 March 2014. **


	6. Chapter 6 - Sakura's surprise

_Marry me…!_

_..._

_**Summary:**__When Sakura's ideal couple, Naruto and Hinata, have a baby she can't wait to see them…When Naruto drops his new born in Sasuke's arms and Sakura is the only one who can make the baby stop crying, the weirdest thing happens "…Marry me!"_

_**Rating: **__T for the use of Teme/Bastard and suggestive themes._

_..._

"_When in a relationship, a real man doesn't make his woman jealous of others; he makes others jealous of his woman."_

_..._

_Chapter 6 – Sakura's surprise_

_..._

We only drove for a few minute before we stopped in front of a very big house, a mansion to be honest. "Where are we?" I wanted to know, but Sasuke didn't reply instead he got out of his car and moved to open my door for me.

I graciously accepted his help out of the car and wondered briefly why chivalry was dead when we arrived at the restaurant, but was suddenly reanimated when we got to this house.

We walked up the front door and Sasuke lightly knocked. "Sasuke, who lives here?" I asked, but he still didn't reply. I suddenly had a fear that he was hiding something from me.

Suddenly the door opened fully to reveal a beautiful woman. She smiled as she saw Sasuke and I had to wonder who this woman was, she looked an awful lot like Sasuke. Her dark black hair reached her mid-back and her smile held such motherly affection.

"Sasuke." She smiled.

"Hello mother." Sasuke greeted. My body instantly froze. **"This is his mother? What have I gotten myself into?"**

"Who is this lovely girl you have with you?" she asked Sasuke as she glanced in my direction. I couldn't help but feeling slightly nervous meeting Sasuke's mother.

I smiled slightly in greeting. "This is Sakura Haruno, my fiancée." Sasuke replied as matter-of-fact. **"That is it! I am murdering Sasuke Uchiha."**

His mother smiled so brightly I was sure she was putting Naruto's grin to shame. "Welcome my dear, I am Mikoto, it's very nice to meet you." She invited us inside the house. I was uneasy, but followed after Sasuke.

"Good evening, Mrs Uchiha, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I bowed to the Uchiha matriarch formally.

"Please don't greet me so formally, you may just call me Mikoto." She insisted.

I glanced from Sasuke to his mother and had to wonder how they could ever be related to one another. "Very well then." I smiled politely.

"Please, let us sit." Sasuke and I followed Mikoto to the living room. I glared angrily at Sasuke beside me.

"This is the surprise? Lying to your parents you egotistical pig?" I whispered furiously. **"Sasuke is asking to be killed; violently." I decided.**

The living room was neatly kept and felt homey. "I'll get us something to drink. Make yourselves comfortable." His mother left us to ourselves.

I swung around and glared at Sasuke. "How dare you. I am not someone to be used. I'm going to out you to your parents and just imagine how unhappy your mother is going to be."

I turned to march to Mikoto and tell her the truth when Sasuke grabbed my arm and pulled me to face him again. "You have to do this for me, Sakura." He said "I have to get my parents to stop bugging me about marriage."

"So you just used me to get your parents off your back? What happened to wanting to get to know me?" I spoke violently.

"I do want to get to know you!" Sasuke exclaimed "I honestly think we can make this relationship work even if we hardly know each other."

His eyes were pleading me to accept, to help him, to give the relationship a try. "Sasuke, I_" I was cut short when Mikoto walked into the room with drinks. I pulled my arm from Sasuke's grasp.

"I'm sorry, did I ruin a moment?" Mikoto questioned smiling apologetically for interrupting.

"Not at all." I told her. His mother placed the tea on the table and after sitting down I took a cup to sip on nervously.

After we were all comfortably settled and drinking tea Mikoto asked another question that we didn't reckon she would ask. "Where would your ring be, Sakura?"

I glanced at my left hand and realized Sasuke never gave me one for the engagement to look legit. My gaze turned to Sasuke and he looked hopeless in general. "Sasuke didn't exactly buy one yet." I lied "He wanted to get me something that I would like so he decided that we should go buy one together, but our jobs keep us both too busy at the moment."

She smiled. "How nice of you, Sasuke, I think it's a lovely idea to let the bride pick her ring. She does have to look at it every day for the rest of her life after all." Mikoto giggled. Sasuke had somehow lost his ability to speak. He stared at me like I had just taken his own gun and shot him with it.

"I agree." I grinned.

"**I wonder where Sasuke's father is, I hope he's friendly. That's unlikely." I thought.**

As if the man knew I was thinking about him, he walked into the room. I have never so desperately wanted to leave a room or fake a sudden injury. "Good evening." Fugaku greeted.

"Good evening, Mr Uchiha." I greeted standing to give a bow to the man of the house. I sat back down and Mr Uchiha joined his wife on the couch.

"Hello father." Sasuke greeted unhappily, he obviously did not want to be in the presence of his father at the moment.

"Hn." The man grunted. **"Now I know where Sasuke gets that from." I learned.**

"Fugaku dear, this young lady is Sasuke fiancée, her name is Sakura Haruno." Mikoto told her husband all the while smile. Fugaku raised an eyebrow as he glanced at me.

"His fiancée?" he repeated sceptically "Didn't you tell us just earlier today that you didn't have a fiancée?"

"I just didn't want to share her with you." Sasuke sounded possessive and it's a trait that I couldn't decide if I liked or not yet.

"Then I supposed congratulations are in order, but I do have a few questions that I would like to ask you." Fugaku directed towards me.

I gave a curt nod. "Of course."

"Are you after my son's wealth?" he questioned firstly.

"Not at all, sir." I answered immediately.

"With whom was your last relationship?"

My nose scrunched as I tried to remember who the last person was that I dated. "That would be Gaara Subaku." I replied honestly.

He raised a brow. "Gaara Subaku? Sasuke investigated him a while back."

"I had no idea Gaara was investigated. We parted ways a few years ago and didn't keep in contact." I told him.

He gave a firm nod. "Did you have any sexual relationships with anyone?"

"I…wait, what?" my face easily turned six shades of red in embarrassment. **"Did Sasuke's father really just ask me if I had ever had sex before?"**

"Father!" Sasuke nearly yelled. "You don't need to know something so personal so stop interrogating her already besides if I remember correctly I'm the one marrying her, not you."

Fugaku did not even flinch. "I'm just asking questions that you might be too embarrassed to ask yourself, Sasuke."

I glanced from Sasuke to his father. The clearly didn't get along with each other. Sasuke was practically sheathing with anger beside me while Fugaku's face held no emotion at all.

"So on what day are you getting married?" Mikoto jumped in trying to break the ugly tension building up in the room.

"**Oh crap, what should I tell her?" I panicked.**

"We haven't set a date yet." Sasuke answered. I almost sighed with relieve. **"Saved by my knight in shining armour…yeah, that's taking it a bit far." I thought.**

"I do hope you get married soon. I simply can't wait to have some grandchildren. I am getting old after all." I couldn't feel embarrassed, instead I laughed along with Mikoto. The woman was utterly nice.

"I prefer to be the grandfather of one boy genius." Fugaku stated. **"Can't the man just be happy in the moment?" I thought sadly.**

Before I knew it Sasuke stood and pulled me with him. "We'll be leaving for tonight." He started walking to the door and dragged me with him. I faintly heard Mikoto scolding her husband for his rudeness.

Mikoto met as at the door. "Thank you so much for having me." I smiled.

The woman return the smile and gave me a hug. "You are welcome here anytime dear." She turned to Sasuke. "I hope to see you again soon, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded quickly giving his mother a peck on the cheek before the both of us steered towards the car and climbed in. We drove away from the Uchiha house and I didn't know if I should speak to Sasuke just yet.

He still looked angry, but I decided to chance it anyway. "Y-You have a lovely family. I'd like to visit again sometime."

Sasuke glanced in my direction. "Are you crazy?" he questioned.

"No." I told him. "Why would I be?"

"My mother might be lovely, my dad is anything but." He stated.

"He's probably just looking out for you." I told him.

Sasuke snorted. "Yeah right, I'll always be second to Itachi." He sounded a bit sad.

"Who is Itachi?" I wanted to know.

"My elder brother." Sasuke answered. **"I didn't think Sasuke had a brother. Sasuke inherited the UPD, as the Uchiha heir, so I assumed he was an only child." I thought to myself.**

I decided to let the subject of his brother be for now and concerned myself with more important matters, like the fact that I just agreed to marry Sasuke. "What price should I pay for the ring?" I glanced at Sasuke.

"What?" I asked staring at him.

"The engagement ring, what should it cost?" he repeated.

"It doesn't really matter as long as it's not expensive, okay." I told him.

"Why not, women usually love expensive things?" he wanted to know.

"The ring doesn't mean everything it's the meaning behind the ring. You could buy me the cheapest ring you can find and I'll be on cloud nine." I replied smiling at him.

"You're weird." He stated.

I pouted folding my arms over my chest. "And you're mean. I give away my freedom for you and I don't even receive a simple thank you."

"Fine, thank you."

I smiled at his displeasure of having to thank me. The car came to a halt and I realized we had stopped in front of Naruto's house.

We walked up to the door and Sasuke gave a resounding knock against the door. Naruto opened the door with Daisuke lying in his arms. He grinned. "How was the date?"

"Just perfect, the date included a pig and I'm not talking about the one I had for dinner, a visit to meet the parents and a surprise engagement, what more could girl ask for?" I told him sarcastically.

Naruto gaped at Sasuke. "You didn't. You forced Sakura-chan to marry you, how could you teme?"

Naruto's loud voice made his son start wailing. "I'll take him." I easily slipped Daisuke from Naruto's arms and baby-talked to the boy.

"You're loud ole' daddy didn't mean to scare you." With that one sentence Daisuke stopped crying. Hinata stepped into the room and immediately noticed the tension between the two men.

Sasuke stood with his hands in his pockets. "You've got some explaining to do, Sasuke." Naruto did not sound happy at all.

...

**Edited on 13 March 2014. **


	7. Chapter 7 - The night at HIS house

_Marry me…!_

_..._

_**Summary:**__When Sakura's ideal couple, Naruto and Hinata, have a baby she can't wait to see them…When Naruto drops his new born in Sasuke's arms and Sakura is the only one who can make the baby stop crying, the weirdest thing happens "…Marry me!"_

_**Rating: **__T for the use of Teme/Bastard and suggestive themes._

_..._

"_Any man can be a father, but it takes someone special to be a dad."_

_..._

_Chapter 7 – The night at his house_

_..._

I had gotten Daisuke to fall asleep easily and after Hinata and I took him to his room and placed him in his crib we gathered in the living room. I could feel the tension between the two men and I was certain Hinata could too.

"I can't believe what you did!" Naruto exclaimed angrily. He looked agitated in his seat. "I might as well beat you to your next life right now." He hastily stood from his spot, but Hinata quickly grabbed Naruto by his sleeve to keep him from moving.

I glanced at Sasuke who was leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. He didn't seem to care that Naruto wanted to beat him up. "She decided this of her own accord."

"That's a lie!" Naruto yelled immediately.

"He's not lying." I interjected. Naruto and Hinata turned their attention to me. "I did agree to marry him without him bullying me into it."

"Sasuke's just using you to get his parents to leave him alone. He told me all about his stupid plan to suddenly get married." Naruto burst out. I could clearly see he was angry with Sasuke and maybe a little angry with me.

"I know that deciding this so suddenly might be reckless_"

"Completely reckless." Naruto interrupted.

I shrugged. "But I'm doing it anyway."

There was a moment of silence as everyone took it in.

"If you two are getting married for real does that mean you intend to get a divorce?" Hinata questioned timidly from her spot beside Naruto.

I started at Hinata. **"She has a valid point. Is Sasuke's plan to get divorced later on?" I questioned.**

"We don't know that yet. Right now we're basically still starting out with dating even though we're technically going to be engaged. We'll decide on a later date to get divorced if we're both just miserable with each other." Sasuke replied.

I could see Hinata pursing her lips in distaste. Naruto clenched his fist. "I don't like this. This is only going to end badly for both of you." He stated.

"Naruto, it's fine. We're both adults, if it seems hopeless we'll just get divorced." I explained trying to make Naruto just a little bit calm.

"Fine, it's your choice, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." The blonde replied with an angry huff.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted in agreement.

I sighed. "There you go again." I muttered. "We need to work on your people skills."

Sasuke stared at me. "There is nothing wrong with my people skills."

"Oh yes there is, how would you like it if I grunted every time you spoke to me?" I asked.

"I'd be fricken happy." He stated. "You're annoying."

Before he knew it I smacked him on his arm. "Who are you calling annoying!?" I yelled in his ear.

"**He's going to be deaf before he dies, that's for sure." I thought.**

"Are you hard-of-hearing?" Sasuke rubbed his sore bi-sep. I folded my hand into a fist, ready to throw another punch at his already sore arm.

Sudden laughing caught our attention and we turned to stare at Hinata. She was trying to contain herself. "What's so funny, Hinata?" I wanted to know.

"You two already act like an old married couple." Hinata wiped a tear from her eye while her laughing subsided to a giggle.

"**Don't tell me, we're having a lover's spat?" I thought.**

Naruto's mouth formed a notorious grin. "She's right you're having a lover's spat!"

"It's so not a lover's spat!" I exclaimed loudly.

It seemed that the mood had been lightened. "So where are you going to live?" Naruto wanted to know. That questioned was enough to put a cork in my mouth.

"My house." Sasuke told him.

"Your house, where exactly do you live?" I dared to ask.

"In a house, like a normal human being." He said.

"No," I started sarcastically "And here I thought you lived under a rock."

Sasuke didn't take long before giving me the stink eye. "So when will Sakura be moving in?" Hinata asked casually.

"As soon as possible." Sasuke replied, shifting to stand on his other foot.

"I could ask Tsunade to give me a 2 day leave of absence to start packing." I told him.

Sasuke nodded. "That's fine, unfortunately I won't be able to help out until later Naruto and I have a few things to attend first."

"That's okay, I don't mind doing it by myself." I assured him.

"I can come to help you out for the afternoon." Hinata voiced. "I promised my dad that he could have Daisuke tomorrow for a little while."

"If it wouldn't be a bother to you?" I asked smiling.

Hinata shock her head. "Not at all." She assured me.

"It's settled then, by tomorrow night you'll officially be living with me." Sasuke said.

"So it seems." I agreed.

We stayed for a little while longer before leaving Naruto and Hinata's house. Sasuke reversed out of the driveway and drove away from the Uzumaki home. "Don't you need my address to take me home?" I inquired as I watched Sasuke drive like he knew the location.

"I'm not taking you home." He replied.

"Then where are we going?" I wanted to know, afraid of the next surprise Sasuke had for me.

"I'm taking you to my house, your new home. Since we're engaged I'm sure it'll be fine if you spent the night there. I'll drop you off at your house tomorrow." Sasuke explained easily, like he had everything planned before we even left Naruto's house.

I stared. "You really have your own way of doing things, don't you?"

"Hn."

I sighed. "This is not going to be easy."

...

I nearly gawked at Sasuke house when I climbed out the car. His house was nearly as big as his parent's house. **"It must be lonely in this big house all by himself." I thought.**

"Wow, this place is amazing." I stated exasperated as we entered his house.

"You can have a look around if you want." Sasuke said as he walked passed me. "I'm taking a shower."

"I did not need to know that." I muttered.

I took Sasuke up on the offer and looked around the first floor. The place was amazingly decorated. Every wooden object in the house was mahogany, the tables, cabinets, closets, and so forth. I didn't see very many pictures in his house.

I found one picture hanging in the living room of his family. He looked around 13 when the picture was taken. His mother looked absolutely lovely and his father stern. I placed my sights on the remaining member that I had yet to meet.

His brother's expression was unreadable. He seemed proper and gave off a superior look. I glanced at Sasuke and saw the total opposite. I smiled slightly at his pouty teenaged look. He did appear a bit different in the photo then what he was like in real life.

"**He was merely a teenager in the picture, of course he'd be a different person." I reminded myself.**

I pranced up the stairs the picture forgotten. There were a few rooms upstairs, but I notice a door standing slightly open and decided to go inside. I realized that it must be Sasuke's room.

The room held one picture on the nightstand of Sasuke and Naruto at what appeared to be a party of some sort. Naruto was grinning like a goofball with his arm thrown over Sasuke's shoulder while Sasuke smirked in amusement.

Sasuke's bed sheets were blue, which gave me the impression that he liked the colour. I noticed a balcony to the right side of the large room and opened the sliding door to meet with the outside breeze. The sky was beautiful tonight and the overall view was spectacular.

"This place really is amazing." I said as I stared at the magnificent view.

"I'm glad you approve." I turned to meet the voice that spoke to me. My face flamed red as I witnessed Sasuke is nothing but his pyjama pants that reached his ankles. I swiftly turned away from him and breathed heavily for a few seconds.

"I know were engaged and all, but I haven't seen a man's naked chest in years so put on a shirt for goodness sake." I demanded of him. I glanced behind my shoulder and stared directly at his smirking face. "What are you smirking about?"

"It's obvious that you think I'm good looking." He stated smugly.

"You can go shove a tree up your ass." I countered. I closed the door to the balcony and turned to make my way to the bathroom, but Sasuke easily side-stepped himself in front of me. I stared up at him.

"What?" he shrugged, like he was doing nothing wrong.

"Are you going to move?" I asked as I glared up at him.

"Are you going to make me move, Sakura." He teased with a smirk ever present on his mouth.

I pressed my hand lightly against his chest and shoved him out of my way to prove that I was not going to fall over his feet like a love sick teenager.

...

Sasuke felt a funny chill go down his spine as Sakura placed her hand on his chest to shove him aside. He stared at the pink-haired woman as she stalked passed him with an un-amused look on her face. **"She's feisty." Sasuke thought. "Different than the women I've dated in my lifetime."**

"I'm taking a shower." She suddenly said before shutting the door behind her. Sasuke heard the click of the lock and couldn't help the small chuckle that bubbled in his chest. He was amused when she locked the door for precaution when he was sure she knew he was a man of the law.

He guessed she didn't care if he was a policeman, she still didn't fully trust him just yet. **"We'll start to trust each other a little more at another time." He decided.**

...

I easily stripped of my elegant clothes that I wore for our date and stepped into the warm sprinkling water of the shower. My body relaxed under the warmth of the water that slipped across my shoulders and relieved any tension.

After locking the door I felt silly for a moment, but changed my mind quickly. Even though Sasuke was Naruto's friend, I was sure Naruto wouldn't have known if Sasuke was a closet pervert. **"Policemen can be perverts too even if they swear they abide by the law." I thought. "But I'm sure Sasuke is an honourable man."**

After half an hour I climbed out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I stared at my clothes and realized that I didn't have anything to wear to bed. **"Maybe I'll just climb in all natural, I'm sure Sasuke would like that." I thought sarcastically.**

I sighed. "I guess I'll just have to borrow some of Sasuke's clothes." I called out to Sasuke, but received no reply. I walked closer to the door and shouted a little louder. "Sasuke!"

"That bastard better not be sleeping or I'll_" I opened the door slightly to peak out only to find Sasuke sitting comfortably on the bed reading a book. I felt like screaming at him for ignoring me.

"Why didn't you answer when I called you?" I asked him, he has yet to look up from the book he was so entranced with.

"It sounded unimportant." He replied.

"So if I wanted a tampon it would be unimportant?" he ignored me like I didn't just say 'tampon'. "Asshole." I left the bathroom and started to open some of his drawers to skim through them for something to wear.

"What are you doing?" He suddenly asked. I glanced over my shoulder to see him looking at me. He held his book loosely on his lap as he stared at me. I turned back to the drawers and continued rummaging through his things.

"Definitely not looking for tampons." I stated.

"If you need_" he started, but I cut him off before he could speak another word.

"I don't actually need tampons I was merely trying to get you off your lazy butt so you could bring me some clothes." I told him.

He was silent as I searched for something to pull over my naked form. "You tell me to put on a shirt while you prance out the bathroom with nothing but a towel." He stated the obvious.

"Well if you lifted your big butt to get me something to wear then I wouldn't have had to leave the bathroom at all." I remarked as I found a shirt to wear that I easily threw over my shoulder.

A moment later Sasuke joined me beside the dresser. "What are you doing?" he asked again raising an eyebrow at me.

"You wanted me to stay at your place and I can't sleep in my clothes or I'll look terrible tomorrow. So I'm borrowing some of yours." I said.

"And you believe it's just fine to invade my drawers?"

"It's perfectly fine, we are a happily engaged couple after all and don't forget your mother said she wanted grandkids." I replied.

Sasuke nearly started stuttering. I glanced at him for only a second to see the point of his ears taking on a pink hue. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Oh Uchiha, don't be stupid, you know exactly what I was implying."

"Did you mean anything by it?" he questioned.

"No, you pervert." I nearly shrieked.

"You're the pervert, walking around naked!" he exclaimed.

"If you don't like it then don't look." I told him.

He muttered something, but I didn't hear him.

"Did you say something?" I needed to recap.

"Nothing." He replied immediately like he was hiding something.

I nearly threw a tantrum as I went through all his boxer shorts. "Don't you have like a plain pair of shorts that don't scream words like 'Kiss me!' 'Love me!' or 'I'm hot!'?"

"I got most of those as prank gifts from the guys." Sasuke admitted.

"Men are all perverts." I decided. I sighed. "I guess I'll just have to wear one." I shoved my hand into the drawer and closed my eyes scrunching up my nose as I picked a pair of shorts at random.

...

Sasuke stared at Sakura as her nose scrunched up. "Please be free of evil words." He heard her mutter as she pulled a pair of his shorts from the drawer and opened her eyes to stare at it. Her face brightened when she saw the front was just a plain black colour.

"I love these shorts, now and forever." She smiled happily.

"Maybe you two should get engaged." Sasuke joked. Sakura threw him the stink eye before leaving to get dressed in the bathroom. He watched her retreating form until she closed the door behind her once again.

"**And she was not even fazed standing in front of me with nothing but a towel around her body. What an interesting woman." Sasuke decided smirking.**

...

I hastily pulled on my underwear and Sasuke's clothes before walking out the room and drying my wet hair with the towel that covered my body just moments ago. Sasuke sat in his bed staring at me, book long forgotten on the bedside table.

"You look pretty good in my clothes." He smirked.

"I don't agree, they're way to big." I disagreed.

There was silence as we looked at each other. I was still trying to dry most of the water out of my hair with the towel. "What should we tell people?"

"What do you mean?" he raised an eyebrow in question.

"We're suddenly engaged, I just want to know what I should tell my friends." I explained.

"We tell them the truth. I highly doubt that they would tell my father about the sudden arrangement of ours." He answered after thinking about it seriously for a moment.

"Good, because Ino is going to figure us out in a second." I admitted.

"Ino?" he asked interested.

"She's my best friend; I've known her just as long as Kiba. The three of us are best friends. Ino and I work together as well" I told him.

"Where do you work anyways?" Sasuke wanted to know. "You haven't told me yet."

"That is because you never asked until now." I said as I swung the towel over the chair standing in Sasuke's room. I searched for the hair brush as he waited patiently for me to tell him where I work.

"I work at the hospital." I finally told him when I found the hair brush on his dresser. "I'm a gynaecologist."

"That's interesting. I didn't see you as a doctor." He admitted honestly.

"Believe me, I didn't think I'd become a doctor either." I replied with a smile. Seeing as the conversation came to a stop I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror as I brushed through my short pink strands.

...

Sasuke watched as Sakura turned to the mirror and stared brushing her hair. He was ready to go to lie down and go to sleep when something in red caught his attention. As Sakura worked on her hair the shirt she wore rode up and moved just so for him to see that there was something written in red on the back of the shorts she decided to wear.

He squinted just a little and read 'I bite!" on the back of the shorts. He started chuckling out of the blue. He was amused that she probably hadn't notice what was written on her behind.

...

I put the hair brush on the table and turned to a chuckling Sasuke. His sudden burst of chuckles had me wondering what was so funny. "What's so funny?" I wanted to know.

His chuckling subsided into an amused smirk. "You probably didn't notice, but the shorts you're wearing have something written on its backside."

I frowned. "You're kidding." I moved to the mirror and lifted the shirt just enough to see what was written on the pair of boxer shorts. "Ah, man!" I whined. I dropped the shirt and walked to the bed and sat down. I looked at Sasuke. "Have I told you recently how much I hate these shorts?"

"Actually a moment ago you spoke about just how much you loved them." He told me still smirking.

I huffed and climbed into the bed. "I hope you know the 'I bite!" on my ass is a warning that you're not allowed to spoon me."

Sasuke chuckled. "Next time, I'll make sure you're not wearing any pants."

"Pervert!"

...

**Edited on 14 March 2014. **


	8. Chapter 8 - The big move

_Marry me…!_

_..._

_**Summary:**__When Sakura's ideal couple, Naruto and Hinata, have a baby she can't wait to see them…When Naruto drops his new born in Sasuke's arms and Sakura is the only one who can make the baby stop crying, the weirdest thing happens "…Marry me!"_

_**Rating: **__T for the use of Teme/Bastard and suggestive themes._

_..._

"_Do anything rather than marry without affection."_

_..._

_Chapter 8 – The big move_

_..._

I slowly started to wake from my dreamless sleep. A small patch of sun shining on my face made my close my eyes quickly from the harshness before allowing them to adjust to the morning light. I started to realize my surroundings. My body was snug under the covers and the scent I deduced was Sasuke's. I felt a light weight shifting around my waist.

I moved the covers to see what it was only to realize that Sasuke was holding me in his sleep. I turned around slowly to take a look at his face. **"Calm down, Sakura. This is not the time to start freaking out." I told myself.**

Sasuke's face looked so peaceful and calm, almost childlike. I realized that he had long lashes and high cheek bones. His mouth was slightly opened as he breathed, the puffs of hair tinkling my cheek. **"Maybe I'll just embarrass him." I thought.**

"Could you let go of me, Sasuke." I ordered a little loudly. For a moment I thought he was still sleeping until he opened one eye to stare back at me.

"It's still early, go back to sleep." He demanded closing his eye to sleep further.

"You're still holding me." I pointed out to him.

"Only because you kept cuddling into my side throughout the night." He replied.

I started to feel a bit embarrassed as my face started to redden slightly. "There is no way!" I exclaimed. **"It seems like my own plan turned on me." I thought.**

"You'll just have to take my word for it." He smirked at me.

"I still won't believe you, no matter what you tell me." I pouted with a huff. "Now let go of me before I let your children feel my wrath." I noticed his sudden rigidness when I mentioned kneeing him in his family jewels before he relaxed again.

"You mean our children." He replied smirking. I couldn't contain the red blush that spread across my face as I felt flustered. I quickly wormed my way out of his grasp and stalked off to the kitchen without looking back at him.

"Remember I take only one spoon of sugar in my coffee, honey!" I heard him call after me as I passed the Uchiha family photo hanging against the wall in the hallway.

"Jerk!" I exclaimed loudly. I heard him chuckling.

As I entered the kitchen I started making some coffee for both Sasuke and I. I searched through the cupboards for two cups and in the drawers for a spoon. I easily found both. After pouring some milk and stirring it I made my way back upstairs to Sasuke's room.

I placed his coffee on his bedside table after realizing that he must have fallen asleep again. I moved to my side of the bed and sat down. I took a sip of my still warm coffee before placing on the table beside the bed. **"I should probably go take a shower." I thought.**

Just as I started to stand two strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me back down to the bed. "Thanks for the coffee, sweetie." Sasuke whispered in my ear as he pulled my back closer to his chest.

I decided that he was just trying to embarrass me again. "Sasuke." I seethed through clenched teeth. He chuckled. Being so close to him made a spontaneous question pop into my head. "Why haven't you gotten married?"

"What?" he asked, taken aback by the suddenly weird question.

"It's no mystery that a lot of women would fight at the chance to be your wife, the question is why did you pick me when you could have picked someone else a lot earlier?" I asked curiously, wanting to know his reason.

"My father only suddenly pressed harder for me to get married and I wanted to marry someone that I knew I could possibly learn to like if not love. I also wanted her to be a suitable mother in the future and when I saw how Naruto's boy reacted to you, I decided that it should be you." He replied honestly.

"I feel so special knowing you chose me for my motherhood skills." I said sarcastically. Sasuke chuckled.

"You also don't have a crazy infatuation with me like some women do." He added as an afterthought.

I thought about what Sasuke said more closely and the obvious reason that Sasuke chose me to marry him sprang out at me. "Wait, I realize you're marrying me because of my possibly good parenting skills, but do except us to have children early in our marriage?" I questioned somewhat panicked at the prospect.

"Probably not early, but maybe someday." He answered.

"That's it, I want out of this relationship right now!" I exclaimed. I pulled away to look at Sasuke when he started to chuckle. "I'm not kidding. I am not ready for that kind of responsibility at this point in life."

Sasuke sat up and looked at me. "I'm not saying little Uchiha's should be running around any time soon, I meant in the future when we've decided that it's what we both want."

I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow at him. "And what makes you so sure they are going to be little Uchiha's?" **"Maybe our relationship won't even work out and I end up marrying some other guy." I thought.**

"Believe me, they will be." He smirked.

"Pervert!"

...

I called the hospital, as I walked down the stairs with my heels in my hands, and asked to speak to Tsunade. I waited until she could take my call. "Hello, Tsunade speaking." She answered finally.

"Tsunade-shishou, I know it's very sudden, but I could I possibly have two days off?" I came to the point.

"And what, might I ask, is your reason for wanting a two day leave of absence from work?" she inquired.

"I'm moving into a new house and I expect I'll need two days to get finished." I replied honestly.

"This is quite sudden. You haven't mentioned that you were moving to a new house." She stated.

"It's a sudden decision that I decided to make and I completely understand if you need me at the hospital." I told her.

She was silent for a moment before she spoke. "You can have your two days if you take an extra week clinic duty off my plate. I absolutely hate working at the clinic."

I knew all too well that Tsunade didn't like working in the clinic and was happy with taking an extra week in her place. "That would be fine. Thank you, Shishou."

"I want to visit you at your new house sometime." She said before hanging up. I nearly laughed out loud. I could practically imagine what Tsunade would say once she saw Sasuke's house, my new home.

I swiftly pulled on my heels while holding on the stairs' railing for balance. "Sasuke, I'm ready!" I called to him. I waited a few more minutes before Sasuke descended down the flight of stairs. He grabbed his keys from the table and walked passed me, I followed. "What took you so long?"

"Hn." He grunted at me. My right eye twitched with annoyance.

"You better go out and buy 'Conversation for Dummies' otherwise you won't live to see the next sunrise." I threatened. He smirked and I knew he was going to. "**Why is it that whenever I'm angry he's amused by it?" I thought.**

After giving Sasuke my address we drove to my house and I was surprised when I saw Naruto and Hinata waiting outside. "What are you doing here?" I asked after climbing out the car. I rushed to Hinata and gave her a hug. "I thought you said you were only coming this afternoon."

"That was the plan." Hinata started. "My father called this morning and said that some work arrangements had been made. He asked if he could have Daisuke early this morning. I said it was fine. Naruto just has to drive to work with Sasuke and I'll take his car to pick up Daisuke around 12 o'clock."

I nodded. "Thank you so much for helping me out, Hinata."

She waved her hand in the air. "Don't mention it."

I walked to the door a fumbled with the keys. "So this is your house." Sasuke stated obviously.

"What do you think?" I asked as I let everybody inside.

"Hn." He grunted as his answer.

"Poor Sakura-chan, she'll die with teme as her only social companion." Naruto voiced.

"I'll be fine. I can always call Kiba." I mentioned. I suddenly wondered how he was doing with his new girlfriend and if things were still running smoothly.

"Why call him, he sounds like an idiot?" Sasuke replied.

"He's not an idiot!" I exclaimed loudly in defence of my best friend, realizing that I was probably making a bigger deal than it really was, but I was not able to stop myself.

"Oh boy you've done it now." Naruto muttered.

I stepped closer to Sasuke nearly glaring at him. "Kiba is not an idiot, so don't you speak about him like that when you don't even know him."

Sasuke glared at me. "Whatever." He huffed.

I turned to Hinata. "Where should we start first?" I knew Sasuke probably thought I was stupid for standing up for Kiba when he merely called him an idiot, but I care very much for Kiba and didn't like it when people said such things so easily.

"Let's start in the kitchen and work our way to your room." Hinata suggested.

"Okay." I agreed. I turned to Sasuke and Naruto while placing my hands on my hips. "Shouldn't the two of you get to work?"

"We probably should." Naruto grinned. They walked to the front door, but before Sasuke left he turned to me again.

"Only pack what you want to take, you can sell the rest along with the house." He told me before leaving.

"Let's get to work." Hinata said smiling. I nodded and left to get the boxes in the garage.

...

"What's the matter with her?" Sasuke asked as he and Naruto climbed into his car.

"What would you expect, you insulted Kiba." Naruto replied as if Sasuke should have known not to say anything against Kiba.

"She didn't have to get so angry and defensive about it." Sasuke stated.

"Yeah, well I would refrain from saying anything rude about Kiba in the future. She cares for him a lot." Naruto advised.

"Why?" Sasuke inquired as he started the ignition.

Naruto sighed as he started to explain. "In high school, before Sakura met me or Hinata, she was bullied. Two senior girls always picked a fight with her, cut off her long hair, called her names, saying stuff like she had a big forehead they even beat her sometimes."

Sasuke could hardly believe that this happened to Sakura. "Kiba was a delinquent; he used to beat guys up when they tormented him. He stopped those senior girls from hurting Sakura any longer and threatened to put them in the hospital if they bothered her again. Ino had also been there to comfort Sakura. From that day on the three of them were friends so Sakura's dislikes it when people talk bad about her friends, especially Kiba." Naruto finished explaining.

Sasuke started to drive them to work. "Why didn't her parents do anything about it?" the ravenette questioned.

Naruto folded his arms across his chest as he stared ahead. "It was around that time that Sakura's father died in a car crash. He died instantly. Sakura didn't want to burden her mother with her problems at school."

Sasuke gave a curt nod. "I get it."

...

I felt slightly refreshed after putting on more comfortable clothes to continue packing in. I walked back to Hinata to finish packing, but I took a moment to stare at my home. I felt sad for leaving it. I had so many memories made in this home that I felt sad at the prospect of getting rid of the place.

I smiled as I remembered the fun I've had in this house. **"Kiba and I used to endlessly watch movies on the couch. I remember attempting to teach Tenten how to cook. The girls and I had so many fun sleepovers." I thought.**

"Sakura?" Hinata called taking me out of my reverie.

"Sorry." I smiled.

"What's bothering you?" Hinata asked as she started wrap a porcelain ornament in some newspaper before placing it in a box.

"It's nothing." I told her as I started packing again. "I was just thinking about all the fun we've had in this house. Like teaching Tenten how to cook, remember that?" I giggled.

"That girl shouldn't even be allowed to come near a spork." Hinata said with a straight face. I started laughing even harder at her statement.

"Yeah, no kidding." I gasped through my fits of laughter.

"I'd hate to think what it's going to be like packing all this stuff out." Hinata mentioned.

"Sasuke better help me or he can acquaint himself with his couch." I replied confidently.

"That must mean you shared his bed last night, that's pretty interesting." Hinata said slyly.

"Nothing happened!" I exclaimed instantly. She giggled softly. I wanted to die of embarrassment. "It's the truth."

"And nothing but the truth, of course." Hinata added grinning. I sighed with a small smile. I gave up on fighting Hinata about it. "Are you really going to go through with this?"

Hinata's serious questioned caught me off guard when just a moment ago she was cheerful about it. "Is there a reason why I shouldn't?"

"Just like Naruto, I'm afraid you might hurt each other by accident. Sasuke is not an easy person to get along with, but he does have good qualities if you get the chance to see them."

…

"_**You will never grow up to be important in this family." Neji stated as he stared Hinata down. She almost felt like crying under the weight of her cousins words. They pierced deep like a knife.**_

"_**I didn't think that was your decision to make." Sasuke told him. Hinata looked at Sasuke from across the dining table.**_

"_**Don't you stick your nose into business it has no right being in." Neji replied icily. "Hinata has never accomplished anything important in life. It's her destiny to always be a failure. That won't change."**_

_**Suddenly a loud slam against the table caught everyone's attention. "What gives you the right to say what Hinata's destiny is going to be!" Naruto exclaimed loudly and angrily as he stared at Neji. **_

"_**That is enough." Hiashi Hyuuga reprimanded sternly.**_

_**The dining table turned silent as everyone continued eating. Hinata was thankful to Naruto and Sasuke for standing up to Neji.**_

…

I had listened to Hinata tell her story and was amazed out how Sasuke spoke to her cousin. I knew that Neji was an intimidating man before he had met Tenten and I found respect for Sasuke.

"How did things get better?" I asked curiously.

Hinata smiled. "One day Neji walked up to me and apologized for all his wrong doings. I have a feeling it's because he had met Tenten at the time and learned a somewhat different way of thinking or seeing people because of her. I don't doubt that Naruto and Sasuke's words also got to him a bit."

"Sasuke sounds like a nice man and I'm sure I'll get to see his good qualities." I told her smiling. "What is with him and his father though?"

A frown started to form on her face at the mention of his father. "Their relationship is a bit strained. Sasuke has always thought that his father cares more for Itachi than for him. Fugaku-san has compared Sasuke to Itachi in a lot of ways and since Sasuke isn't like his older brother his father doesn't fully acknowledge him for who he is or wants to be." Hinata explained.

I gave a curt nod. "I see." I replied. "Well then I promise you that I'll protect Sasuke from his father."

"Thank you, Sakura." She smiled happily.

...

After Hinata had left around 12 o'clock to pick of Daisuke from her father's house I finished packing all my things in silence. I only had a few things left in my bedroom that I wanted to pack before I rested myself on the couch in my living room.

I sighed happily. I felt relieved that I had finally finished all the packing that was necessary for the move to Sasuke's house. I had time to think about everything that's happened in only two days. I was amazed at how drastic one's life could change in just a short amount of time.

I watched the slow setting sun from my spot on the couch. It was beautiful. My ears suddenly picked up a car that pulled into the driveway. I made my way to the window and noticed Sasuke and Naruto walking up to the door together.

I hastily went to open the door for them. "I'm all finished!" I exclaimed happily.

I watched as Sasuke glanced at the few boxes I had stocked up with all of my things. "It's everything?" he asked.

I nodded. "I hope everything will fit. I'd hate to make you drive twice to come get everything." I said.

"It's fine." Sasuke replied.

"Let's get these boxes in the car already!" Naruto hollered from across the room as he picked up a box. "I have Hinata waiting with dinner!"

I giggled. "I'll make a round to make sure I'm not forgetting anything." I said as Sasuke picked up a box to take to the car.

I surveyed the house one last time to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything. As I made my way outside I saw Sasuke putting the last box on the back seat. "Everything fits?" I inquired.

"Yeah" Naruto muttered breathlessly. "Tell me Sakura-chan, what did you pack that made these boxes so heavy?"

I laughed. "The essentials." I turned back to my house and smiled sadly. It was hard to leave the first home I bought myself. "I'm going to miss this house terribly."

"It's just a house." Sasuke stated.

I ignored him. "You were the best house I ever had." I said, as if talking to the house itself.

"Sakura-chan, why are you talking to a house?" Naruto questioned.

I turned to look at my blonde friend over my shoulder. "Don't you talk to ramen when you miss it?" I wailed. I was sure I saw him inch away from me and my drastic state.

"**I guess getting emotional over a house is a bit scary." I thought. "I'm still going to miss my home."**

"Sakura stop being childish and get in the car." Sasuke ordered.

"Hey!" I called. "I'm supposed to be your fiancée, not a co-worker you can boss around."

"Now-now" Naruto said trying to keep the peace. "Why can't we all just get along?"

"Tsk. Annoying." Sasuke muttered.

"Bothersome Uchiha." I voiced as I climbed into the car. He drove us to his house and the unloading of the boxes began. Once all the boxes were out Naruto mentioned that he had to get home.

"Thank you for helping out, Naruto." I said as I gave him a quick hug for his help.

"It's nothing. Call me when you decide to move out." Sasuke stared at him with a straight face. Naruto waved his hands in quick surrender. "I was only joking." He laughed sheepishly.

"Get in the car so I can drive you home." Sasuke told him.

Naruto nodded and then turned to me. "I'll see you, Sakura-chan." He smiled and then left out the door.

I turned to Sasuke. "I'll be back after I drop off Naruto. Feel free to pack out your things if you'd like." He closed the door behind him as he left. I heard the car as they drove away.

"**I'm too lazy to unpack everything already. I'll do it tomorrow. I at least have to unpack my clothes." I thought.**

I managed to get the box with 'Sakura's clothes' written on it upstairs to Sasuke's room, now our room. I moved some of Sasuke's clothes around to make room for mine and was happy when I figured there would be enough space.

I started unpacking some of my clothes when my stomach rumbled awfully. "That's right. I didn't have much to eat today." I left everything as it was and went to the kitchen in search of food.

I found ramen in one of Sasuke's cabinet's and smiled. "He must keep these here for Naruto." I decided. "I hope he likes ramen too 'cause that's what I'm making tonight."

I heard a car drive up just as I finished with the ramen. As the door opened I called to Sasuke. "Dinner is ready!"

I watched as he walked into the kitchen. I held out a bowl of ramen for him and smiled. "I hope you like ramen as much as Naruto does." I said.

He accepted the ramen from me. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry for invading the kitchen like this, I just remembered that I hadn't eaten much today. I thought you'd be hungry too." I told him before slurping up some ramen. It had the most wonderful taste.

"That's fine. What's mine is now yours as well." Sasuke replied. I nearly blushed at the statement. We continued to eat in silence, merely standing in the kitchen as we ate.

I finished my bowl and placed it neatly in the sink. "I'll clean up tomorrow before I start unpacking." I told him. He nodded and continued to eat is food.

I made my way back upstairs to unpack my clothes. I had moved from the closet to the drawers and placed everything neatly. As Sasuke entered the room he walked over to me and before I realized; he pulled something from the box.

I glanced at him and my cheeks turned crimson the minute I saw what he was holding. He looked at the short red night dress made of silk from top to bottom. I quickly grabbed the dress and shoved it into the back of the drawer.

"When do you plan on wearing that?" he questioned.

"Not ever!" I exclaimed.

"I thought you'd be wearing it tonight." He smirked obvious to my embarrassment.

"You pervert." I gritted through clenched teeth. "I wore it when I lived alone. There's no chance in hell I'd wear it in front of anyone else."

He peered into the box. "That dress appears to be the only nice thing in here."

"Are you saying I don't have any taste in clothing?" I questioned as I glared at the Uchiha.

He held up his hands in defence. "I'm just saying that it's different that all the other stuff you've bought."

"I didn't buy it." I answered as I packed more clothes away.

"Who did?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Kiba bought it for me as a joke, a prank gift, but I decided to keep it anyway. It wasn't like anybody was going to see me in it." I told him.

There was silence as Sasuke sat on the bed. I held the last of my clothes in my hands when he spoke. "Naruto told me how you and Kiba became close friends."

I froze for a moment before packing away the last item. "Oh about being bullied." I figured easily. "It was one of my toughest times, but Kiba was there for me."

Sasuke nodded in understanding. "Hinata told me about your relationship with your father. I don't understand why he doesn't acknowledge you, you are a great person Sasuke."

"I still don't compare to Itachi and that is why my father will never accept me." he replied. I stared sadly at Sasuke. I was confused; he could see that I was. "You'll see once you meet him. I am nothing like my brother."

There was silence before Sasuke stood. "You should really go buy some new clothes. Something someone who is marrying an Uchiha would wear." He said.

"You do think I don't have any fashion sense!" I exclaimed yelling loudly. I saw him smirking at me, amused with my antics.

…

**Edited on 23 March 2014.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Shopping with Kiba

_Marry me…!_

_..._

_**Summary:**__When Sakura's ideal couple, Naruto and Hinata, have a baby she can't wait to see them…When Naruto drops his new born in Sasuke's arms and Sakura is the only one who can make the baby stop crying, the weirdest thing happens "…Marry me!"_

_**Rating: **__T for the use of Teme/Bastard and suggestive themes._

_..._

"_A great marriage is not when the 'perfect couple' comes together. It is when an imperfect couple learns to enjoy their differences."_

_..._

_Chapter 9 – Shopping with Kiba-sempai_

_..._

The mall was busy. I watched people walking by doing their own thing. It was weird to think that the people I see have lives and problems of their own. I stood on the side so I didn't get in anyone's way as I waited for Kiba to go shopping with me. I wanted to tell him about Sasuke and I was slightly nervous. I didn't know what he was going to say.

"Sakura!" I heard him calling as he waved at me from the crowd of walking people. I smiled instantly as I saw the bright grin on his face. He reached me and I received a bear hug.

"Hey." I said as I pulled back to look at him. "Thanks for coming today."

"It's not a problem." He replied as he shoved his hands into his jeans pockets. "So what bring me here?"

"I thought we could go shopping." I answered. "And I wanted to tell you something important." I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt nervously.

"What is it, Sakura?" he asked a bit too seriously for my taste. I pulled him by the arm and we started walking with the crowd of people. I took the time and explained to him what he had missed and how I had met my beloved Sasuke.

"**Beloved? Yeah, right." I thought snorting in my mind.**

"Hell no!" he reacted as he grabbed my arms gently and pulled me back to the side.

"What?" I asked almost dumbly as if I didn't know why he was angry with me.

"You can't marry someone for those reasons." He stated. "Don't you think love is supposed to fit in there somewhere?" I could tell that he was furious with the way his eyes narrowed and his forehead crinkled as he frowned at me.

"You're right, we're not in love, but he is nice to me." I replied trying to make some sort of statement to get him on my side.

"Yeah, because he thinks you're nothing but his trophy wife." Kiba said nearly rolling his eyes at me.

"I don't think I like the idea of being a trophy wife, but there's nothing wrong with that. He still treats me with kindness." I replied honestly.

"I'm telling you, Sakura, he's only using you for his own benefit. What kind of man would ask a random stranger to marry them?" he questioned as he folded his arms over his chest.

"One that likes the thought of love at first sight" I shrugged. Kiba growled angrily at me. "I'm just kidding. Look I know this might be careless of me..." I began. He gave me a look that clearly stated I was more than careless. "Okay, really careless, but you were the one that said I had to make myself more available and right now, this is how far I think I'm going to get at this point."

"Sakura, there are a million of other worthy men that you could go out and date." Kiba stated immediately.

"I'm too caught up with my work to have time for dating or to actually meet someone. Sasuke and I could really become a happily married couple, but if that's not the case then we'll just get divorced. We agreed on it." I explained easily.

"I'm worried about you getting hurt." He replied as he grasped onto my shoulders and gave them a squeeze.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine, Kiba." I assured him, but I doubt it helped all that much. He still had a worried frown on his face and gave a heavy sigh.

"If this is what you want." He said as he pulled his hands from my form.

I gave a nod. "It is." I told him determined.

"Let's get shopping then." He grabbed my lower arm and pulled us into the crowed again and I smiled.

"I love you, Kiba." I told him smiling.

He wasn't surprised. "Yeah, I love me too." He grinned widely. I punched him lightly on the arms for his mild joke. I was happy that we started joking again, but I knew that Kiba still didn't like the idea of me getting married to Sasuke, but I also knew that he wasn't going to tell me how to live my life.

…

It was weird when I opened the door to Sasuke house. I was so used to my own home that I nearly drove myself there instead of to my new home. I walked up to our room and flung my shopping bags onto the bed. I was going to go through them later. I remembered I still had to unpack all my things.

The house was very quiet with only me inside it so I decided to put on Sasuke's stereo. I danced to the music as I started unpacking more things. I placed some photos around the house wherever I found a spot. I wanted to feel at home.

I started singing as I unpacked more things and hoped that the neighbours wouldn't hear me. The boxes got emptier with every item I pulled out and soon enough I picked up the last thing from the box and smiled as I placed it in the house. The boxes were finally cleaned out. I swiftly packed them up and stowed them in the garage.

"And it's all done." I spoke to myself as I switched off the stereo. "Let's hope I never move again."

I wiped my forehead from perspiration and knew I had to go shower. I smelled of sweat. I nearly skipped up the stairs and was only happy to get a well-deserved and refreshing shower. My overworked muscles loved the hot running water falling over my back.

"**I have to go back to work tomorrow. I swear these two days off only made me lazy." I thought.**

I took a quick shower and as I climbed out I grabbed a towel and fastened it around my naked body. The water was still dripping from my hair and spilled onto the tiled floor. I waltzed out of the bathroom and stopped in my tracks when I heard something.

I listened closely and found it was my ringtone that I was hearing. **"Someone's calling me." I registered. **I quickly raced downstairs and prayed that I didn't slip over the water that was still dripping from my hair. I searched for my cell frantically as I reached the living room.

I saw it lying on the couch and jumped for it nearly toppling over as I tripped over my own two feet. I fell against the couch, luckily. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey forehead, where have you been?" Ino sounded demanding over the phone. I could almost see her standing with her hand on her hips with a frown, pouting as she asked me.

"Sorry Ino, I got busy. I'll be back to work by tomorrow." I assured her hurriedly.

I heard a key in the lock and swiftly turned around as I watched Sasuke enter the house. I quickly assessed my attire. **"Oh great, I'm never going to hear the end of this." I decided.**

"So how did your date go?" Ino asked excitedly. "I've been dying to hear about it. Since you weren't at work I nearly thought you two had eloped to Paris or some other romantic city."

"It was fine." I answered laughing off her dramatics about eloping. Sasuke threw his keys on the table and then his eyes met my figure sitting calmly on the couch. He stared and merely stared some more.

"And you say I'm the pervert." He said giving a slight smirk.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Who's that?" Ino suddenly asked. I knew she must have heard Sasuke over the phone. "Did you have a sleepover?"

"**Is that what we're calling it these days?" I thought bitterly. **

"No pig, don't mistake me for you." I told her jokingly.

"Hey!" She protested. I giggled and could imagine her fuming on the other line.

"I gotta go, but I'll talk to you at work tomorrow, bye." I quickly hung up before she could stop me.

"Who was that?" Sasuke wanted to know as I stood up from the couch.

"Ino, she's one of my friends. I'm sure I told you about her before." I told him as made a beeline for the staircase. Sasuke followed after me. I quickly grabbed some clothes and headed back to the bathroom.

"You could have changed right here." Sasuke told me.

"In your dreams." I answered with a disapproving expression and slammed the door a little harder just to make a point. I swiftly pulled on my clothes only to stare at the shirt for a while longer. I frowned.

"**This isn't mine." I thought. "Oh well." **I shrugged it on and walked out the bathroom feeling fresh and clean.

"So what do you want for dinner?" I asked Sasuke. He pulled off his shirt to replace with a more comfortable one.

"Doesn't matter." He shrugged, uncaring.

"Fine, I'll just make what I can find." I told him and stalked back downstairs to the kitchen.

I decided to make pasta for dinner. Sasuke came down the stairs not too long ago. I noticed him staring at me while I made pasta. "What is it?" I asked him curiously.

"Is that my shirt you're wearing?" He questioned. I looked down at the shirt for a second remembering that it is his shirt before I looked up at Sasuke. I shrugged.

"Probably, I accidently took it from the drawer." I turned my attention back to the food.

"And you just figure, oh well, I guess I'll wear it anyway?" He asked.

"Pretty much." I answered honestly.

He sighed. "Oh come on it's just as shirt." I told him.

"Hn." He replied. My eye twitched on impulse at his grunt.

I finished with dinner and after serving it in two bowls I grabbed one for myself and gave Sasuke the other. We made our way to the dining room and as we entered the room I stared at the setting. I didn't know how I missed it the first time I looked around the house.

The dining room consisted of a long table and two chairs at each end. Sasuke sat down and started eating. I slowly walked to the other end and sat down silently. "So," I started "Why is there only two chairs?"

"I don't have very many people over, just my mother." He explained easily.

"Do you really sit so far away from each other when she visits you?" I questioned. He gave a nod as he took a bite of his dinner.

"Oh." I replied and started eating. After taking a few more bites I felt uncomfortable and moved the chair to Sasuke's right-hand side and quickly got my pasta and sat back down at my new spot. I started eating happily with a smile on my face.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I feel too far way if I sit over there." I replied honestly. "Besides don't you like it more like this?"

"No" he dead-panned. I was not impressed.

"Whatever." I sighed. "Just eat."

We ate quietly and I washed the dishes after our tummies were filled. I hummed softly to myself as I cleaned up everything. I wiped off the sink and headed upstairs. I stared at Sasuke as he sat on the bed leaning against the headboard, reading.

"Okay, I know everything went smooth the first time we slept together_" I cut myself off. "Wait, that didn't come out right." My face turned red at my own choice of wrong words.

A smirk spread across Sasuke's face as he continued to read his book. "You know what I meant!" I exclaimed as I huffed loudly placing my hands on my hips. "The point is that I'd like to wake up without being cuddled to."

"You know," he started as he started up from his book "Waking up in each other's embrace is a normal couple routine."

"Well, we're not a normal couple." I reminded him.

"Doesn't mean we can't enjoy the benefits of being engaged." He replied. I glared at him. I ignored him and picked up the extra pillow he threw off the bed and walked to my side. I watched him eyeing me suspiciously. I took my extra pillow and placed both pillows in between the two of us.

"There." I smiled happily at my handy work.

"Have people ever told you that you're crazy?" he questioned shaking his head.

"Yes and they all ended up in the hospital." I answered.

"Funny." He breathed out.

I laid down, pulled the covers up to my shoulders and turned my back to Sasuke. "You can't seriously want to sleep like this?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I want to, because men with perverted minds might also have wandering hands. So keep your hands to yourself and we might just start getting along." I told him.

"What are we hormonal teenagers that can't keep our hands to ourselves?" he asked, not expecting an answered.

"You might as well be." I replied.

"I decided to get married to the weirdest girl ever." He sighed.

"It could have been worse." I mentioned looking at him over my shoulder.

"How?" he asked glancing at me.

"You're father could have chosen someone you should get married too." I said.

"He did." He replied.

"Who was it?" I asked curiously.

"A girl from my high school; her father owns a company that imports weapons from other countries and then sells them here. My dad thought we could gain free rein on their weapons selection if I married her." Sasuke explained.

"Well, you got me now and I'm not leaving any time soon." I was surprised with my own words.

"Oh really?" he smirked.

"Yeah, didn't you say we were going to have little Uchiha's running around?" I teased.

I was surprised to see his ears had turned red with embarrassment. I smiled slyly for my victory. "Are you blushing Sasuke-_kun_?"

"No." He stated. After turning off the light he laid down.

"Oh come one Sasuke-_kun_, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." I giggled. I was having fun toying with Sasuke. Suddenly he threw the pillows in between us off the bed. "S-Sasuke, what are you doing?" I stuttered as I felt him pulled me closer to him. "S-Sasuke!" I protested as I felt my back touch his bare chest.

"Oh come one Sa-ku-ra, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." I could imagine him smirking.

"Why you." I bit through my teeth as he stole my own words from me. He chuckled

…

**Edited on 10 April 2014.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Meeting Itachi

_Marry me…!_

_..._

_**Summary:**__When Sakura's ideal couple, Naruto and Hinata, have a baby she can't wait to see them…When Naruto drops his new born in Sasuke's arms and Sakura is the only one who can make the baby stop crying, the weirdest thing happens "…Marry me!"_

_**Rating: **__T for the use of Teme/Bastard and suggestive themes._

_..._

"_To keep your marriage brimming with love in the wedding cup, whenever you're wrong, admit it; whenever you're right, shut up."_

_..._

_Chapter 10 – Meeting Itachi Uchiha_

_..._

Slowly I started to wake up to the sound of the birds chirping outside. The bright sun shone lightly through the gap between the curtains. I blinked to fully wake myself. For the first time I realized the smell of Sasuke's room. It had this overpowering scent of masculinity, a smell that truly fitted with Sasuke.

A smile grazed my lips as I remembered almost dismembering Sasuke's family jewels when I purposely hit him with my knee. I honestly think he had been a little bit mad at me. I also recall that I warned him to let go of me, so I think my actions were justified.

I squirmed a little under the covers and realized that, once again, Sasuke had his arms draped over my stomach and he was holding me quite firmly to him. **"I wonder if this is how I'm going to wake up for the rest of my life." I thought.**

"Sasuke." I called out to him. I was sure he would wake up easily.

"Hn." He grunted; he still seemed half asleep.

"If you still want little Uchiha's someday I suggest you let go." I threatened. I was almost certain that he would let go of me seeing as he knew I would make good on my threat as I did last night, but I realized that he wasn't listening.

"Sasuke." I called once again, hoping he would awake fully this time around.

"Hn." He grunted once again in reply. I grit my teeth. **"I'm going to learn how to despise that grunt through this marriage." I thought easily.**

I glanced up at his sleeping face. I noticed his calm face as he slept, he seemed very peaceful. I reached my hand towards his forehead to move his bangs out of his eyes. My fingers grazed his forehead and I noticed his very warm temperature. I easily placed my entire palm over his forehead.

"Sasuke, you're pretty hot." I told him a bit concerned.

"Thanks, I get that a lot." He smirked, his eyes still closed. **"Now he decides to wake up." I thought.**

I frowned. "No, I mean that you're literally hot, as in warm, I think you might have a fever." I removed my hand from his forehead as I stared at his face.

"I'm fine." He answered nonchalantly.

"No you're not fine." I stated. "You're staying home today." His eyes snapped open and he glared at me slightly.

"Don't order me around, Sakura." He said sternly.

"I'm the doctor and I suggest you stay home today. You might just get worse." I told him. "What if you pass out at work?"

"I'm the chief of police I can't take time off work because of a little fever." He stated obviously.

"Can't Naruto fill in for you or something, I'd be happier if you stayed home today." I replied honestly. He stared at me for a moment. I realized his arm still held me tightly to him, but I said nothing, focusing on his fever for the time being.

"Are you worried about me?" he teased.

I huffed. "Fine, go to work and get shot on the job while you're at it."

"Now, don't be mean, Sa-ku-ra." He smirked, knowing I was simply agitated. I ignored him and took his arm from around my waist and placed his hand on my forehead.

"What are you doing?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you feel how warm my forehead is?" I asked him, ignoring his question entirely. He gave an uncertain nod of his head. I then took his hand and placed it on his own forehead. "Do you feel the temperature difference; you have a fever, it would be better if you stayed home." I explained.

I hoped he would listen to reason, but also knew that Sasuke is a real stubborn mule and it might take hours to convince him. He was silent and I was just about to nag in his ear some more when there was a knock on the front door.

"Who could possibly be here at this hour?" I questioned loudly as I got out of bed to see who was at the door. I glanced at the time and saw that it was still early. "I'll get the door." I told Sasuke and headed downstairs.

I reached the front door and after unlocking it opened it wide to see who it was. I blinked as I stared at the rather handsome man standing on Sasuke's doorstep. I was stunned into silence as I stared at the unknown man who slightly resembled Sasuke.

"Good morning, I'm sorry to bother you at this hour, but is Mr Uchiha available?" he asked politely.

At that time Sasuke was on his way downstairs to hear me speak. I realized he would hear me. "Hi, nice to meet you, you must be the new and improved version of Sasuke." I was joking and Sasuke knew that be he didn't seem too happy as he came to stand behind me.

I heard him growl low in his throat and turned to look at him smiling. "I was just kidding, you know." I admitted.

"Hn." He grunted, his attention not really on me, but on the stranger I knew nothing about.

"Oh please spare me." I rolled my eyes at Sasuke's normal grunt.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke questioned our visitor. I turned to look at him again. I could tell Sasuke didn't want him here.

"I'm here on police business and to meet my new sister-in-law of course." I nearly choked on my own spit as I stared at the man I now knew was Itachi Uchiha.

"We can talk about police business when I get to work and Sakura has her own job to get to, so leave." I swear Sasuke bit back a snarl. I realized in that instant that Sasuke really disliked his older brother.

I gave Sasuke a light backhand on his chest. "Why don't you invite him inside." I said. "I could make something to drink."

"Unfortunately I can't stay very long." Itachi replied. I nodded in understanding before glancing at Sasuke, noticing that he was covered in a cold sweat.

"Sasuke, you should be in bed." I nearly scolded, worriedly.

He turned his glare from his brother towards me and I nearly gasped at its intensity. For the first time Sasuke's glare was angry. Usually he would glare at me playfully, but I realized that I shouldn't have said anything.

Itachi smirked knowingly. "Just as I thought, you don't love this girl, do you?" Our eyes turned to Itachi. "You're playing mother and father for a fool."

"I'd rather play them for a fool that marry Karin." Sasuke stated.

"**Karin?" I thought. "His dad wanted him to marry my arch nemesis?" **I was taken back in time to a girl with red hair, wearing glasses. Her fists connecting with my body as she beat me.

"Tell me Sakura," I blinked as Itachi addressed me. "What is Sasuke giving you to play along with this game, money perhaps?"

I was taken aback with his straight-forward attitude and presumptions. "No." I replied too shocked in the moment to think of a better comeback.

"What then?" he asked. "What could you possibly gain from this fake marriage?"

I wanted nothing more to shut the door in his face and walk away, forgetting that he ever came this morning. My shock subsided and I turned my own glare on the older Uchiha. "Don't presume to know what's going on, Itachi, last I checked it's rude to stick your nose into other people's business."

I saw his eyes widening a slight fraction before his face turned blank. "Leave." Sasuke commanded, none too gently.

"Fine, I don't have any more time to waste anyway." Itachi said and then left. I shut the door and passed Sasuke walking into the kitchen.

I stood in the middle of the kitchen without saying a word. Sasuke joined me. "Do you think he's going to tell your father?" I asked Sasuke.

"I don't know." Sasuke answered honestly. "Itachi only does whatever benefits him."

I gave a nod and continued to stare at the floor, thinking about how Sasuke had glared at me. I decided that he had every right to. I was ordering him around like he was a child when in fact he's a grown man.

Sasuke walked up in front of me grasping my chin with his thumb and forefinger. He gently urged me to look at him. I met his onyx gaze. "Sorry, for glaring at you like that." He apologized.

"It's okay, I probably deserved it." I admitted, trying to pull my face from his grasp, but he wouldn't let me pull away.

"No," he said. "You didn't," I started to smile just as a small smirk met his lips.

"Are you still going to work today?" I decided to ask. Sasuke shook his head letting his hand fall from my chin to his side.

"I'll stay home for today." He said. "I'm starting to get a headache."

"Okay." I smiled brightly, happy I had won this round. "Get some rest. Drink lots of fluids. Don't overdress your temperature will only rise. Take a bath in tepid water to bring down your fever. I'll get some Tylenol at the hospital for you."

Sasuke gently took my by the shoulder. "Calm down, you worry too much." I took a breath.

"I have to get ready for work." I suddenly stated pulling away from Sasuke's grasp and heading upstairs to get dressed.

…

"So how was your date?" Ino asked after I entered the hospital.

"What no 'Hello Sakura'?" I questioned. Ino gave me a look that clearly said she wanted to know what happened.

"Come on Sakura, I'm itching to know about your date." Ino admitted pleading me with her eyes.

I laughed lightly. "Okay, but promise not to freak out." She gave a curt not as she leaned in. "I'm getting married."

…

**Edited on 17 April 2014. **


	11. Chapter 11 - The ring

_Marry me…!_

_..._

_**Summary:**__When Sakura's ideal couple, Naruto and Hinata, have a baby she can't wait to see them…When Naruto drops his new born in Sasuke's arms and Sakura is the only one who can make the baby stop crying, the weirdest thing happens "…Marry me!"_

_**Rating: **__T for the use of Teme/Bastard and suggestive themes._

_..._

"_Sexiness wears thin after a while and beauty fades, but to be married to a man who makes you laugh every day, ah, now that is a treat.."_

_..._

_Chapter 11 – The ring_

_..._

"Getting married?" Ino questioned with a look of pure shock on her face.

"It's a rather long story." I shrugged easily as I tried to move away from Ino. I knew from experience that she was not going to leave it at that.

"Wait," she called as she followed behind me. "How did this happen?" I kept on walking, refusing to look Ino in the eyes for fear of what I might find in them.

"He took me on a date, a bad one and after that he took me to his parent's house and introduced me as his fiancée." I explained shortly. If it was in Ino's nature her jaw would have dropped to the floor.

"So he forced you into this marriage?" Ino figured easily, her eyes widened a slight fraction as I glanced at her.

"No, he didn't." I answered as I walked into a room in the clinic.

Ino stopped in her tracks behind me and gasped dramatically. I glanced at her and I wish I hadn't. "You're not pregnant with his child and now you have to marry him?" Ino placed her hands on her cheeks and appeared absolutely horrified. I rolled my eyes.

"Ino, be logical." I told her. The patient in the clinic room was giving me weird looks by now.

"It could happen." Ino mumbled as she folded her arms over her chest and pouted.

"I doubt I'd do something so stupid, you on the other hand…" I trailed off playfully.

"Hey!" Ino yelled in protest. I giggled as Ino's face turned red with slight anger.

"Excuse me." Ino and I both looked over at the young woman sitting on the examination bed. "Could I have some water please?" No doubt the woman wanted a doctor to tend to her medical problems and here we were chatting away.

"I should get going." Ino said. "But don't think this is over." The blonde then walked off. I turned to my patient and smiled.

"I'll get some water for you right away."

…

Sasuke sighed heavily as he lay in bed with a cold damp cloth over his forehead to help calm his temperature. A half drunk glass of tomato juice stood on his bedside table. **"I wonder what Itachi wanted this morning?" he thought briefly.**

Sasuke felt anger rise from the pit of his stomach as he thought of his older brother. It was no secret that he could never like his brother because Fugaku chose to favour Itachi over him. He didn't understand how his father could approve of the things Itachi does to get his job done.

Sasuke blinked as he heard a knock on the door downstairs. He got up, pulled a shirt over his naked chest and headed to the door. Sasuke opened up the front door and saw Hinata with little Daisuke in her arms standing in his doorway.

"Hello Sasuke." Hinata greeted. "I hope you don't mind that I just dropped by, Naruto said you'd be home today."

"Not at all." He gesture her inside with her baby boy and closed the door behind her. "Do you want anything to drink?" he offered as he headed to the kitchen with Hinata in tow.

"Some tea would be fine." Hinata said. "Thank you."

Sasuke started on making the tea and his mind wandered back to his brother for a moment. His eyes narrow as he frowned in deep thought. He still couldn't help but wonder why Itachi was at his house this morning.

"Is something wrong?" Hinata suddenly asked, getting Sasuke's full attention. "You seemed bothered by something."

"Itachi was here this morning." Sasuke answered sighing. The kettle whistled on the stove, signalling that the water was hot.

Hinata's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I hate that man." She whispered with no remorse in her voice, but Sasuke heard her perfectly. Hinata grew up as a close friend of Sasuke's and knew well how Itachi preferred to get his job done.

"So how is Daisuke?" Sasuke asked as he switched off the stove, deciding to change the current topic. He glanced at the boy in Hinata's arms. He knew he was still just a helpless little boy.

"He's fine. He got one of his shots today, but he braved it out and didn't cry even a little." Hinata smiled down at her young boy proudly and instantly she pictured what the future would hold for him. "Do you want to hold him?"

Sasuke blinked as Hinata looked back at him. "I've held him before and he cried, never again."

Hinata laughed at Sasuke's uneasiness around her boy. Sasuke poured two cups of tea for them and walked with Hinata to the living room. "When he saw Sakura he started smiling instantly." Sasuke mentioned as he placed Hinata's cup on the table and took a seat. Hinata placed herself on the seat in front of Sasuke and smiled.

"Little babies have a sixth-sense and when you feel uneasy they start to get scared and don't feel protected, but when you just smiled and feel comfortable they feel safe and have no reason to cry." Hinata explained as she took her cup from the table and sipped it, holding Daisuke against her with her other arm.

He started to doze. Sasuke merely nodded in understanding as he glanced at the little boy in Hinata's arm. "So when are you two getting married?" Sasuke looked back into curious pearly eyes.

He took a long sip of his tea. "We haven't talked about it yet." He admitted. "For now we're trying to get to know each other better."

"When do plan to get her an engagement ring?" Hinata wondered. "I doubt Mikoto-san would be very happy that Sakura is not wearing a ring yet."

"Actually, I already bought a ring they day Sakura moved in." Sasuke started. "Naruto and I went to a jewellery shop just before I dropped him off at your place."

Sasuke's mind briefly went back to that afternoon.

…

"_**Maybe you should get her this one?" Naruto suggested pointing out a random ring he thought Sakura would like. Sasuke looked at the ring and shook his head.**_

"_**When will you be satisfied?"Naruto grumbled. "We've look at many rings and you don't seem to like any of them."**_

_**Sasuke grunted. "That's because you've only shown me ugly rings."**_

_**Naruto nearly yelled in protest, but stopped himself when an elderly woman working at the shop walked up to them. "May I help you with anything?"**_

"_**I'm looking for an engagement ring." Sasuke told her shortly.**_

"_**Getting ready to ask your girlfriend's hand in marriage?" she smiled kindly.**_

"_**He already asked her." Naruto stated. "He can't seem to do things in the correct order." The woman laughed lightly as Sasuke turned a glare at Naruto.**_

"_**Well then, what will it be, something big or something small?" The woman asked as she walked behind the counter and pulled a few rings from behind the protective glass.**_

_**Sasuke's eyes roamed the rings critically and stopped when they landed on a small golden-circlet with small pink diamonds shaped into a flower. He instantly associated the ring with Sakura.**_

"_**This one will be perfect."**_

…

"Then why haven't you given it to her yet?" Hinata questioned, bringing Sasuke back from his daydream. She finished her tea and rocked Daisuke slightly in her arms.

"To be honest I didn't know when would be the right time to give it to her." Sasuke answered feeling a bit silly. Hinata smiled kindly at Sasuke's inexperience with affectionate gestures.

"I'm sure Sakura would love any gesture that you can think of." Hinata replied.

Sasuke grunted. "I'll give it to her tonight." He decided thinking about the ring he had bought lying in its box in the closet.

…

I felt relieved when I was able to walk into the comfort my house and was able to forget about work for the rest of the day. I had Tenten on the phone. Ino had blabbed about my sudden engagement and I felt like strangling her.

"Calm down, Tenten." I eased.

"How can I be calm?" she asked loudly. "You're getting married to Sasuke and Ino thinks he bullied you into saying 'yes'."

Tenten sounded frantic over the phone her breathing was laboured as she rushed to say what was on her mind. I swear it sounded like she was having a panic attack.

"Tenten, you know Ino can be melodramatic." I reminded her. "I promise that Sasuke didn't force me into anything, it was my own decision."

"Okay, so he wasn't holding you at gun point?"

I was taken aback with the idea. "What did Ino tell you exactly, Tennie?" I questioned as I raised a delicate eyebrow. I stood in front of the stairs and awaited her explanation.

"Well, she started off like this; Tennie guess what, Sakura is getting married to Sasuke Uchiha, the heir to the UPD. I'm worried that he might have made her agree unwillingly. He could have held her at gun point till she agreed to marry him. Just imagine how frightened Sakura must have been. That's what she said." Tenten explained impersonating Ino's dramatic antics perfectly.

"You really should have been an actress Tenten." I complimented with a grin.

"Thanks, but don't change the subject." She said.

"Don't worry. I'm perfectly fine. Ino was just exaggerating. I promise that I'm not being forced into anything." I assured her. "Now get yourself home to Neji before he asks Sasuke to send his cops to come looking for you."

"Alright." Tenten sighed, giving in. "You better not be lying to me."

"I'm not, Tennie." I replied honestly.

"I'll believe you for now." She said. "Bye Sakura."

Tenten hung up and I sighed heavily. I walked up the stairs and let myself fall onto the bed. Before my mind slipped into a deep slumber I sat up. "Sasuke!" I called, only now realizing that he wasn't in bed like he was supposed to be.

I got no reply and decided that he must have gone out. **"Jerk! He didn't even leave a note. Now I'm going to worry about him." I thought, agitated.**

I decided to take a very long shower to ease the tension in my shoulders from my workload at the hospital. I got the Tylenol from my bag and placed it on Sasuke's bedside table before heading for the bathroom.

I got out of the shower a half an hour later and quickly pulled on my pj's. I opened the door and my eyes caught the sight of a few rose petals lying on the floor.

I trailed them to the figure standing a few feet in front of me and my eyes widened a fraction in surprise. I didn't know what to say, so I merely stood still and kept my mouth shut. Sasuke walked closer to me and as he did so he pulled out a small box from his pocket and opened it, pulling out the small ring situated in the middle.

He smirked as he stared at me. My mouth opened slightly in shock. **"He's proposing." I thought. **My mind was screaming at me to say something and as I opened my mouth to talk he took my left hand hanging loosely by my side, making my mouth shut all on its own, and easily slid the ring onto my finger.

"It's official." He stated, smirking. "You're mine now."

…

**Edited on 3 May 2014. **


	12. Chapter 12 - Affection ain't my thing

_Marry me…!_

_..._

_**Summary:**__When Sakura's ideal couple, Naruto and Hinata, have a baby she can't wait to see them…When Naruto drops his new born in Sasuke's arms and Sakura is the only one who can make the baby stop crying, the weirdest thing happens "…Marry me!"_

_**Rating: **__T for the use of Teme/Bastard and suggestive themes._

_..._

"_I love being married. It's so great to find that one special person you want to annoy for the rest of your life."_

_..._

_Chapter 12 – Affection ain't my thing_

_..._

I angrily cracked 3 eggs and threw them in the frying pan as my mind drifted to last night. I swear these scrambled eggs wish they had never been hatched with the way I was mixing them in the pan. I noticed how Sasuke casually walked into the kitchen and pulled a bottle of water from the refrigerator and threw a Tylenol in his mouth and took a long sip of water.

Taking the bottle with him he placed it on the countertop and took a seat at the barstool and simply stared at me as I made breakfast.

"You're not still upset, are you?" he inquired raising an eyebrow as I made breakfast with a harsh frown marring my face.

"No." I drawled sarcastically as the toaster popped out two slices of bread. I pulled them onto two separate plates and vigorously spread butter over them.

He sighed hopelessly. I instantly thought back to what happened last night.

…

"_**It's official." He stated, smirking. "You're mine now."**_

_**My face suddenly turned red with anger at his audacity to call me his with such a smug smirk on his face. I glared as I placed my hands on my hips to keep myself from smacking him.**_

"_**Yours, huh?" I uttered.**_

_**His smirk widened almost like he knew he hit a nerve and was taking pleasure in seeing me so riled up. "I own you now."**_

_**I swear he said that just to infuriate me even more. "Push me and I will take this ring off and shove it down your throat." I gritted threw tightly clenched teeth.**_

"_**That's not the only thing you can shove down my throat." He smirked smugly. My face turned redder from the insinuation.**_

"_**The only thing my tongue will do is curse you till you die." I snapped, storming off in my fit of rage to calm myself down where I didn't have to look at Sasuke's face.**_

…

Sasuke shrugged. "I'm not an affectionate person." He stated honestly as he stood up for himself and his unaffectionate actions last night.

"A simple hug would have sufficed or a kiss to the hand, but not 'You're mine now'." I replied as I angrily placed both plates next to each other in front of Sasuke. "Possessive male." I grumbled as I pulled my plate closer and chomped on a piece of toast.

"I thought you'd be happy to know that your fiancé is possessive of you." Sasuke replied as he started to eat his own breakfast.

I sighed heavily. "Not with a proposal." I stabbed a few pieces of egg onto my fork and jabbed them into my mouth.

"You're just ungrateful." Sasuke muttered.

"Maybe I am." I replied. I suddenly thought about my unfair reaction to Sasuke's attempt at a proposal and decided that I might be wrong. "I have to get to work." I sighed. I placed my empty plate in the sink, left Sasuke in the kitchen and walked out the door.

"**He did his best." I thought as I headed to my car. "Maybe it's hard for him to show real affection to a person he hardly knows or rather a person he doesn't have intimate feelings for."**

I climbed into my car and drove my way to the hospital.

…

Sasuke finished his breakfast and headed back upstairs to get dressed for work. His phone rang and he easily swiped it from the bedside table to answer it.

"Good morning teme!" Naruto exclaimed loudly into Sasuke ear. He was sure that he'd be hard of hearing before he turned 35.

"What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke inquired. "And why do you have to be so loud!" He took a seat on the bed and took a breath.

"Hinata said you decided to officially propose to Sakura-chan last night." Naruto mentioned. "How did it go?"

"Perfect." Sasuke replied sarcastically, but Naruto didn't seem to catch his sarcastic tone.

"That's fantastic!" Sasuke could nearly see the blonde grinning in his mind's eye. "So when are you telling Sakura's mom?" It struck Sasuke that Sakura hadn't mentioned her parents to him yet.

"I hadn't thought about it. I'll ask Sakura about it." Sasuke answered.

"I wonder if Kana-san will even like you." Naruto said more to himself than to Sasuke. "Kana-san is very protective of Sakura and hasn't liked one boyfriend she's had, ever. She chased this one guy with a pitchfork once."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, he was sure that Naruto was exaggerating about Sakura's mother chasing a guy with a pitchfork, but said nothing about it. "I'll see you at work." Sasuke said and hung up before the blonde could say anything else.

"**So meeting Sakura's mother is my death-sentence." Sasuke thought. "This day might get interesting."**

…

I smiled brightly when I saw Kiba standing in front of the nurse's station. We greeted each other with a friendly hug. "So what brings you here?" I wondered.

"I came to see Ino." Kiba admitted.

"Oh?" I replied questioningly with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, Emiko broke it off and Ino promised to treat me to something." He grinned happily.

"Emiko?" I repeated, realizing it had to be the girlfriend he had told me about.

"The girl I told you about the other day." Kiba explained, answering my unasked question.

"I'm sorry to hear that Kiba." I replied sadly.

"Nah, don't worry about it." He waved it off. "She wasn't the one anyway."

"Okay, but if you're not heartbroken then why is Ino giving you a pity-treat?" I wanted to know.

He chuckled. "Because she's so gullible."

"So you're faking it. Nice!" I grinned. Someone cleared their throat loudly to get our attention and I had a feeling that person was not happy. Kiba turned around to meet Ino's icy-blue glare.

"Now-now, Ino." He stepped back and waved both hands out in defence.

"You lied to me." Ino accused. "You said you were utterly heartbroken and that you thought Emiko was the one." She folded her arms across her chest and looked rather intimidating. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I just wanted a free treat." He replied honestly, chuckling.

I suddenly thought back to the times when I was just as gullible and treated Kiba to whatever he had wanted. I smiled briefly at the memory. "Good thing that you're in a hospital 'cause you're about to need intensive care." Ino threatened quite clearly.

I decided that Kiba was worth saving from Ino's angry intentions. "If you injure him now then he won't be able to take you out to dinner tomorrow night." I told her casually.

I noticed Kiba glanced at me as I stood beside him. "Ooh, you're taking me out?" Ino questioned, happily clasping her hands together behind her back. "This better be worthwhile or I might just decide to cut something off. I know how to work a pair of scissors."

I could hear the sweet threat in her voice and nearly giggled. Kiba gulped uncomfortably. "Got it."

My eyes quickly roamed Ino's tired looking form. Her hair looked rather messy and her eyes seemed sleepy. "Did you have the nightshift last night?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I got called in. One of my patients had early contractions and we kept her over night to make sure she didn't go into an early labour. The baby would be too premature to have grown fully." Ino explained giving a stifling yawn.

"The poor woman, she must have been so worried." I figured.

"Anyway, I'm going out to give Kiba his un-deserved treat." Ino replied sending a brief glare in Kiba's direction. "And then I'm going home for some well-deserved sleep."

"I'll see you two, have a nice breakfast." I waved them goodbye and headed to work when they disappeared out the sliding doors of the hospital.

…

Sasuke's concentration was abruptly interrupted when Naruto barged into his office with an ever-present grin on his face. "Naruto?" Sasuke questioned, hoping he came in for actual police business.

"I came to hear how 'perfect' your proposal went?" Naruto told him easily as he remembered their earlier conversation over the phone.

"You're an idiot." Sasuke stated, shaking his head. "When I said 'perfect' I was being sarcastic."

Naruto blinked at Sasuke for a moment. "Then how did it really go?" he wanted to know.

"Apparently I wasn't affectionate enough for her." He explained shortly, not ready to share the entire story with Naruto, knowing he'd come out on the losing end of the argument that would undoubtedly ensue.

"Let me guess, she's pissed at you." Naruto snickered, not even trying to hide his own amusement at Sasuke's unfortunate predicament. "Don't worry about it, she'll get over it." Naruto assured, taking a seat in one of Sasuke's comfortable office chairs in front of his desk.

"I hope so." Sasuke replied.

"So have you talked to Sakura about visiting her mother?" Naruto inquired.

"Not yet. I'll call her right now." Sasuke decided as he typed in Sakura's number on the work phone and changed it to speaker phone, knowing Naruto would have something to say as well. The phone rang for a while before she answered.

"Hello unaffectionate other half." Sakura greeted happily. Sasuke was not impressed with her unusual name-calling.

"Sakura." He said, sounding annoyed. She giggled on the other end of the line. Naruto had the urge to join her, but kept quiet to enjoy the conversation that would follow between the two of them.

"It's not my fault you're a possessive male who can only be perverted under the covers, but not affectionate in any other way." Sakura replied smugly.

Sasuke watched as Naruto stood stiff with a shocked-out-of-his-mind expression on his face. "My virgin ears are not so virgin anymore." Naruto mumbled.

…

I knew I could not be imagining Naruto's voice on the other line. "N-Naruto?" I questioned, embarrassed. My cheeks turned cherry red as I thought about what Naruto had heard me say and what he might be thinking. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It must have slipped my mind." Sasuke smirked.

"Liar!" Sakura exclaimed. "Naruto, it's not what you think_"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan I'm not thinking anything." Naruto replied, but his voice did not sound reassuring at all.

"Sasuke when I get home I'm going to cut off your nose and feed it to the dog." I threatened loudly. I decided to dial down my tone when I noticed people looking at me as I walked through the hallway of the maternity ward.

"We don't have a dog." He stated smugly before chuckling at my growl that followed his statement.

"Does this mean you two are back on good terms?" Naruto decided to ask.

"Sure, but you still owe me for last night Uchiha." I replied.

"Remind me to give you a kiss when you get home." He smirked. I swear he had a fetish for infuriating the hell out of me.

"Don't you dare put your mouth anywhere near me or your fantasy of little Uchiha's will be crushed indefinitely." I was sure that Sasuke would have no argument against that.

Naruto laughed loudly, I had to move my cell away from my ear for a moment as his loud guffaw made it through the speaker. "I'm amazed that Sasuke's lived this long."

"So why did you call?" I asked after Naruto's laughing fit dissipated.

"I was wondering when you'd want to go visit your mother to tell her about all the news she's missed." Sasuke finally asked.

"It would be good to visit her." I decided after I pondered the thought. "We could go this afternoon."

"Sure." He answered.

"Till this afternoon then, Sasuke-_kun_." I replied, intentionally toying with him.

I placed my phone in my pocket and smiled as I walked further down the corridor and thought of Sasuke. I decided that I wasn't really mad at him for last night, more disappointed to find that he was not a very affectionate person.

"**I guess I somehow already knew that Sasuke was not affectionate, but maybe one day, he will be." I thought.**

I suddenly thought about my mother and wondered how she was going to take the news of my recent engagement to a stranger I knew nothing about. I knew my mother would rather run the man out of her house with a pitchfork then let me get married to the wrong person.

"I guess we'll have to see." I said to myself.

…

**Edited on 6 May 2014. **


	13. Chapter 13 - Sakura's mother - Kana-san

_Marry me…!_

_..._

_**Summary:**__When Sakura's ideal couple, Naruto and Hinata, have a baby she can't wait to see them…When Naruto drops his new born in Sasuke's arms and Sakura is the only one who can make the baby stop crying, the weirdest thing happens "…Marry me!"_

_**Rating: **__T for the use of Teme/Bastard and suggestive themes._

_..._

"_My husband and I have never considered divorce...murder sometimes, but never divorce."_

_..._

_Chapter 13 – Sakura's mother: Kana-san_

_..._

I decided to call my mother after my last shift at the hospital was over to tell her that I would be visiting her later today. The phone rang in my ear and I felt nervous. I knew I wasn't telling my mother that I was engaged over the phone, but there was an uncomfortable pit in my stomach none the less.

"Moshi-moshi?" My mom answered.

"Hi mama." I smiled brightly after hearing my mother's voice over the phone. It made me realize that I haven't talked to her in a while.

"Sakura!" My mom squealed excitedly.

"I was wondering If I could stop by today?" I asked her as I walked out of the hospital and over to my car standing in the parking lot.

"Of course you can, I haven't seen you in quite a while." My mother stated. "When you will you arrive?"

"Sometime later around 16:30. I have something to tell you." I told her as I climbed into my car and sat there in the driver's seat.

"Something to tell me?" she repeated over the phone.

"Yeah, it's pretty important." I replied easily.

"Okay then." My mother said in a more serious tone. "I'll see you later."

We hung up and I quickly drove out the lot and made my way home. **"Sasuke meeting my mom." I thought. "He'll be affectionate soon enough if she has anything to say about it."**

…

Sasuke parked his car and walked into his house at around 15:00. The sun was slowly starting to make its descend. He walked straight to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and enjoyed the feel of the cold liquid running down his dry throat.

"**I wonder if Sakura takes after her mother or father?" he thought absently. "Probably her mother, Sakura looks too feminine to have any of her father's outer qualities."**

Sasuke blanched at his turn of thought as he headed upstairs to take a quick shower to rid his body of sweat. **"Feminine? That woman is so childish I wonder how I could even think to describe her as feminine." He thought easily.**

Sasuke merely stood in the shower as the warm water ran over his body. His mind suddenly thought of something Naruto had mention before.

"_**It was around that time that Sakura's father died in a car crash."**_

Sasuke climbed out of the shower and forgot about his musings when he heard a faint humming in the room. He easily pulled a beige towel around his waist before opening the bathroom door only to find Sakura rummaging through the drawers.

…

"You might want to take a jacket it'll probably get colder later on." I said as I heard Sasuke open the door to the bathroom. I looked at the long-sleeved green sweater I pulled from the drawer and decided to take it with me, not really in the mood to look for something a little warmer.

I turned around when I heard no reply from Sasuke and my eyes widened in surprise as I stared at his naked chest. I tried not to ogle Sasuke and his well-built muscles, but I couldn't find the will to look away from him. My face flamed red. To keep myself from staring any further I shut my eyes tightly.

"Put some clothes on would yah!" I exclaimed, embarrassed that he probably caught me staring. I could see in my mind's eye the instant smirk that most certainly framed his face.

"You can't see anything besides you seem to waltz naked around the house all the time." He replied sounding amused.

I groaned. **"I knew I was never going to hear the end of that incident." I thought.**

"I wasn't expecting you to walk into the house when I ran downstairs to answer my cell!" I defended.

"And I wasn't expecting you to be in the room when I got out of the shower." He retorted easily.

"Oh, just get dressed." I told him and opened my eyes to make sure I didn't walk into the wall on my way out of the room. I glanced at Sasuke for only a second before looking away, not wanting to be caught staring once again.

I fumed as I walked my way down the stairs and entered the kitchen to get myself a class of milk. "That jerk!" I exclaimed, almost hoping that he'd hear me. I pulled my green sweater over my head before taking my now full glass of milk from the counter and finishing it off in a few angry gulps.

"**Damn, I am living and sleeping next to the hottest man to ever have existed on this planet." I thought. **I shook my head, hoping to forget Sasuke's taunt muscles and incredibly handsome physique. Putting the glass in the sink I turned around and came face to face with a fully dressed Sasuke.

It was hard to imagine that he was hiding all that sexiness under a mere shirt. "So I called my mom." I began. "I told her I'd be coming over soon."

He nodded. We walked to the front door and I easily grabbed for Sasuke's car keys before he could. He raised a questioning eyebrow. "I'll be driving." I stated.

"Oh no, you're not." He said frowning.

"Don't complain, besides, you don't know where my mother lives anyway." I told him, waking out the door only to hear a grumbled of annoyance behind me.

I climbed into Sasuke's car and started the engine after he got into the passenger's seat unwillingly. I squealed, which took him a bit of guard. "I've always wanted to drive one of these." I admitted. I secretly loved Sasuke's car ever since I saw it, but merely kept the information for myself.

"So that's the real reason you wanted to drive." Sasuke deduced easily. I stuck my tongue out at him and giggled playfully. I revved the car before reversing out of the driveway and onto the road.

"Tell me, am I going to die today?" His tone sounded serious, but he was merely joking.

"You might." I stated with a laugh. Sasuke glanced at me and awaited an explanation. "My mother is very affectionate so prepare to be tackled." Sasuke's left eye twitched.

"You're not serious?" he asked, hoping I was making a joke.

"Of course I am. In time, when she gets to know you better, she'll probably squeeze you to death." I laughed at his uneasy expression and hoped my mother made him uncomfortable with her affection if only to see the look on his face.

I felt my phone vibrate against me before it started to ring. "Could you get that?" I asked him, keeping my eyes on the road.

"Sure, where is_" I cut him off knowing the questioned.

"Left pocket." I said, answering his unfinished question. Sasuke stared at me. "Well, are you going to take it out or not?" I growled out. Ever since my father's car accident I have always driven with safety and refused to answer my phone while I was driving.

My cell stopped ringing and Sasuke gave a quiet sigh of relief. "No need to take it out now." He stated. I huffed. The phone started ringing again. My eye twitched.

"Just take out the damn phone!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, okay." Sasuke gave a defeated sigh and reached to awkwardly pull my cell from my pocket. His hands fumbled awkwardly to get my phone as he tried not to touch me. "Why did you have to wear jeans today?" he asked, not expecting an answer, as he still struggled to take it from my pocket.

I tried not to feel awkward, but it was hard not to blush when he placed his calloused hand on my thigh. "Well, Kiba picked it out when we went shopping the other day, so I decided to wear it." I admitted.

He was finally able to pull the phone from my pocket and easily answered it, putting it on speaker phone for me to hear the other end of the conversation. "Hn." Sasuke grunted in answer.

"Hey teme!" I grimaced at Naruto's loud voice shouting over the phone. I swear that he was the closest thing to a banshee on this earth. "Where's Sakura-chan?"

"Right here, Naruto." I quickly answered, still keeping my eyes on the road ahead.

"Are you two on your way to Kana-san's house?" he asked.

"Yeah, and I have this gut feeling that Sasuke isn't coming out alive." I replied, noticing the penetrating glare Sasuke sent me.

"I had that feeling too!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I pick the spork." I suddenly said, making Sasuke look at me weirdly.

Naruto whined loudly. "But I wanted to pick the spork." Sasuke's confused expression, clearly said he wanted to know what we were talking about. "I was just checking in. Anyway, I wish you luck Sasuke!"

Naruto said goodbye and hung up the phone. "What was that about?" Sasuke wanted to know.

"You mean about the spork?" I figured.

"Hn." My eye twitched at that irritating grunt.

"This one time my mother said I should invite my boyfriend over for dinner. She was busy making a dish in the kitchen and I left him with her unattended. He said something that pissed her off and in her moment of protectiveness she pulled the first thing out of the drawer that she set her hand on. It just so happened to be a spork. She chased him out of the house with the thing." I laughed at the memory.

…

_**I walked down the stairs when I heard my mother's loud angry voice and witnessed her chasing after my boyfriend with a spork in her right hand. "And don't you ever come back!"**_

_**She closed the door behind her and leaned her back against it. She noticed me as I stepped off the last step. My mouth slightly opened in surprise. She straightened herself after pushing off against the door as she walked to me.**_

"_**Did you just run my boyfriend out of the house with a spork?" I asked.**_

_**She glanced at the spork in her hand before looking back at me. "I could have sworn this was a butcher knife." She replied.**_

…

"Sounds dangerous." Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"No, maybe just embarrassing, but the time she chased my college boyfriend away she was outside gardening and held a pitchfork in her hands." I told him.

Sasuke eyed me, wondering if he should in fact believe me. He remembered Naruto mentioning a pitchfork but was quite certain that he had been lying. "She actually chased a guy with a pitchfork?" He raised a brow. I gave a curt nod as a slow smile made its way onto my lips.

"My mother has been very protective of me ever since I can remember."

…

We eventually pulled up onto my mother's driveway. The sun had nearly set. I switched off the car and climbed out just as Sasuke did. As we both walked to the front door Sasuke held out his hand to me nonchalantly. I blinked.

"My keys." He simply said.

I pulled his keys from my pocket and handed them to him. "It wasn't like I was going to leave you here." I told him. I thought about what I said for a second. "Actually, maybe I should leave you here; it might just do you some good."

Sasuke frowned unhappily. I giggled at his irritation. I raised my hand to knock, but instead the door swung open and I met my mother's bright smile. "Sakura!" she exclaimed happily and threw her arms around my in a big hug. "I thought I heard you outside."

I almost started hating myself for not visiting my mother more frequently. "I missed you so much." It told her.

"I missed you too." She replied as she pulled back to take a look at me. Suddenly her interests turned to Sasuke and I almost smirked at the way he slightly flinched.

"Good evening, Mrs Haruno." Sasuke greeted easily.

"Well, young man, you must be my daughter's new boyfriend." Kana said. "And by far the best looking one yet."

"Mother." I reprimanded, bitingly.

My mother smiled brightly. "Let's hope you make a better impression than the last one did." She sounded almost sweet, but I could easily detect the threat underlining her words.

…

Sasuke watched the woman as she smiled. He had honestly thought that Sasuke would look like her mother, but he could not see the resemblance. He also noted that the Sakura's mother actually looked rather young compared to what her age should probably be.

"Mama, this is Sasuke Uchiha." He heard Sakura say. He noticed she bit her lip nervously. "He's my…fiancé."

Kana's eyes widened in surprised. Sasuke had no idea if it was devastating shock or a shock of happiness. "Fiancé? I had no clue that you were dating." Kana replied honestly. I smiled started to spread across her thin lips.

"It's sort of a long story." Sakura answered uneasily.

"Well then, why don't you come in and I'll get you something to drink." Kana said as she stepped aside for them to enter. "You better impress me while you're here, Sasuke-chan."

Sasuke passed her at the door and whispered with a frown. "Sasuke-chan." He decided that it sounded terrible on his own tongue.

"Make yourselves at home. I'll go get the drinks." Kana left them and headed to the kitchen.

Sasuke followed Sakura to the sitting area and they both took a seat next to each other. "Your mother seems nice." Sasuke commented.

"Yes, my mother is pretty amazing." Sakura replied smiling.

There was a complete silence until Kana walked into the room. She placed a tray on the table that had some steaming hot tea and a few biscuits placed on it. "There you go, enjoy." Kana smiled as she took a seat opposite them and looked between Sasuke and her daughter.

"So how long have you been engaged?" Kana wanted to know. She was rather curious about this new development in her daughter's life.

"It was made official last night." Her emerald-eyed daughter answered easily as she played with her hands, a little nervous.

"And just how long have you known each other?" Kana asked as she took a cup of tea and sipped from it before placing the warm cup to rest in her palm.

Sakura started to add some sugar to her tea to avoid looking directly at her mother. "Just over a week." She said, trying to make it sound like no big deal.

Kana first appeared to be a bit shocked, but recovered quickly. "Well, you know what they say about love at first sight." She provided easily, smiling sweetly at the idea.

Sasuke sat quietly in his seat as he watched the two in their conversation. He had also taken a cup of tea and drank it silently. "It didn't quite happen like that." Sakura answered honestly as she watched her mother's reactions. "It was more like 'Marry me' at first sight."

Sasuke's mind suddenly took him to the moment that he had asked Sakura to marry him.

…

I decided to tell my mother the whole truth. "His father was forcing him to get married to Karin." I started. My mother listened intently. "Sasuke figured that if he was already attached then his father can't force him to marry, so he asked me, out of the blue and I agreed."

"I understand, but does that mean this marriage is just a ruse to fool his parents, it won't be real?" Kana almost started to look panicked at the prospect.

"We're getting married for real." Sasuke stated, finally talking. He placed his empty tea cup on the tray and turned his earnest onyx orbs to my mother. "I intend to marry Sakura for real. It's not fake or just for show."

"This engagement is basically just us dating to make sure that it's actually what we want." I added.

"Though I don't entirely approve of how the pace of the relationship is going, I can't make your decisions for you." Kana stated.

That felt like an approval to me and I grinned. "Thanks mom."

I decided to finish off my last mouthful of tea as my mother spoke. "And since this marriage isn't just for show it means I'll be getting grandkids soon."

I coughed after I nearly choked on my mouthful of tea. My cheeks heated up a pretty crimson from embarrassment. "Mama!" I scolded.

"How many children are you planning on having? Two, four or maybe more?" my mother continued as if she did not hear my protest.

"I'm not sure." Sasuke replied easily without any embarrassment.

"**Isn't he fazed at all? Does nothing about sex embarrass him? He probably bedded lots of women." I thought easily. **

My face remained red from my inner thoughts about Sasuke. "I was hoping on two, but we'll probably have more." A smirk easily appeared on his handsome face.

I swear my face turned so red from the insinuation that it would never turn to its original colour again. "You pervert." I bit out through clenched teeth. I just knew that Sasuke said that on purpose to make me blush.

"A pervert are you?" Kana repeated with a raised brow. I made myself watch Sasuke's reaction, but he didn't show any difference in his emotions. Kana suddenly smiled cheekily. "Well then, what would a man be without being a pervert?"

I huffed at my mother's reply, folding my arms across my chest. "Less of a pain in the ass."

My mother giggled lightly at my antics. She directed her attention back to Sasuke. "So, Karin?" my mother said in question.

"My father thought if I married her then her father would give weapons to the Uchiha Police Department for a smaller price. Karin's family owns a weapon company they create all the new kinds of weapons that surely would benefit the UPD. But I want nothing to do with her, or her family to be honest." Sasuke explained.

"It's pretty sad that your father would force you to marry someone like Karin, even if it is a benefit to your company." Kana commented.

"I agree." I added. "No one should be forced into getting married to her." My words almost sounded biting and angry. I noticed Sasuke glancing at me.

"You know Karin?" he finally asked, I knew the questioned would be coming.

I merely nodded. I didn't want to talk about her. He dropped the subject. Sasuke met gazes with my mother once again. "Naruto told me that Mr Haruno passed away." Sasuke mentioned. "I'm sorry you had to lose him."

I wondered briefly just what else Naruto tells Sasuke when I'm not around. I frowned sadly at the new subject, but also knew that Sasuke would learn about my father eventually. "Yes, my husband left us a few years ago. He was on his way home when a truck crashed into him. I was just happy to hear that he didn't suffer." Kana explained shortly in a melancholic tone.

I could tell that Sasuke felt sympathy for my mother from his facial expression. He also seemed saddened by her words. "Sakura must look like her father." He decided.

I looked at Sasuke and then to my mother. My mother her perfectly shaped cerulean eyes that always seemed to shine. Her hair was short and reached her shoulder blades, the colour was a beautiful black.

"**I guess he noticed that I don't look like my mother." I thought easily.**

"Not at all." Kana answered before standing up. "Excuse me for a second." She left the room and I hated to think that she might start to cry, but I also knew that she was strong.

"How old is your mother?" Sasuke suddenly asked me.

"She's 38." I replied, wondering what he was getting at.

"She was 17 when you were born?" He asked, almost a bit surprised.

"No." I started. "I was adopted when I was 5 years old by the Haruno's. My mother was 22 around the time."

Sasuke was silent for a moment and I guess he was taking a moment to process this new information. "Why didn't you tell me?" he finally questioned. He scooted a little in his seat.

I shrugged. "They might only be my adoptive parents, but to me they are my real parents." I smiled full-heartedly. Before we could get another word in my mother walked back into the room with a rather evil giggle. I wondered briefly what my mother was thinking.

"Sorry I took so long." Kana said before she placed a spork on the table and leaned a pitchfork against it. "So Sasuke-chan, if you disappoint me with what would you liked to be chased with?" Kana asked, like it was a normal question.

I sighed as I placed my face into my hands. "It doesn't really matter because even if you do chase me away, I'll still come back." Sasuke surprised me with his direct and serious answer to my mother question. For some reason my heartbeat started to beat just a little faster at Sasuke's words.

"**S-Sasuke." I thought in a whisper.**

My mother's expression was seemingly unreadable at the moment. "I really do wish to marry your daughter." Sasuke added.

My mother squealed loudly. "You are such a charmer!" she exclaimed.

I looked away to avoid looking at Sasuke's face. His words rang in my ears and they were making my heart beat faster at how sweet they sounded. "He's only a charmer when he wants to be, you should try living with him for a while." I told my mother.

"Hn." He grunted.

My eye twitched at the grunt I was hoping not to hear for a while. "We should probably get going." I said as I stood up to say goodbye.

"Really?" my mother whined sadly.

"We both have work tomorrow." I told her, also sad that we had to leave already, but knowing we had to go.

Sasuke stood and thanked my mother for the tea as she walked us to the front door to see us off. She hugged me tightly to her frame. "You should come again sometime."

"We will." I promised as we pulled back from the hug.

My mother turned to Sasuke and enveloped him into a hug. I wanted to start laughing at how awkward Sasuke looked as my mother hugged him. He didn't even know if he should hug her back.

…

Sasuke felt very awkward with the hug Kana was giving him. "Take care of my girl, Sasuke-chan." Kana told him softly. His eyes softened at her concerned voice. He hugged the woman back. "I will."

Sasuke noticed Sakura's confused frown as he return her mother's hug. He swiftly pulled back from the bear hug as Kana did. She smiled at him and he was in that moment reminded of his own mother.

Sasuke headed back to the car with Sakura and they both hopped into their respective seats. Sakura waved goodbye to her mother as Sasuke turned on the car and reversed out of the lot before getting onto the road. There was silence between them for a moment.

"I just knew my mother would turn you into an affectionate fiancé." Sakura suddenly said.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted in reply.

I sighed heavily with a pout. "And you're back." I said folding my arms across my chest. "I should have left you there."

…

**Edited on 12 June 2014.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Spend time together

_Marry me…!_

_..._

_**Summary:**__When Sakura's ideal couple, Naruto and Hinata, have a baby she can't wait to see them…When Naruto drops his new born in Sasuke's arms and Sakura is the only one who can make the baby stop crying, the weirdest thing happens "…Marry me!"_

_**Rating: **__T for the use of Teme/Bastard and suggestive themes._

_..._

"_It's the perfect solution. We argue all the time. We can't stand each other. It's like we're already married."_

_..._

_Chapter 14 – We should spend more time together_

_..._

The drive was silent for a while, it was nice. "You hugged my mother back, huh? I'm surprised." I broke the silence easily. Sasuke glanced at me as he drove, before looking back at the road in front of him.

"She reminded me of my mother, so it didn't bother me." he replied honestly.

"I see." Was all I could think to say.

"So do you plan on telling me how you know Karin?" he finally asked, I knew the question would be coming.

I sighed as I easily pulled my fingers through my pink tresses. "Karin was one of the girls who bullied be in high school." I told him.

My mind went to that moment in time and I grit my teeth as I thought of her face. "About your forehead, right?" he asked.

My hands unconsciously went to cover my forehead after Sasuke mention it. My gaze turned to Sasuke. "Do you think I have a huge forehead?" I asked him self-consciously as I pulled my hands from my face and placed them in my lap.

A small smirk made itself known on Sasuke lips. "Hn." My eye twitched. I clenched my hands into fists, a glare present on my face as I stared at Sasuke.

"Don't you dare 'hn' me Uchiha!" I exclaimed angrily. I knew he was doing it on purpose to rile me up, but I couldn't help but get angry at him, I still felt insecure sometimes about how I looked.

The car came to a halt in the driveway and Sasuke climbed out without even saying a word. "Hey!" I yelled at him in protest as I climbed out of his car and ran after him. "Don't ignore me!"

He glanced at me behind his shoulder with the same smirk still on his face. He walked into the house and left the door open for me. I nearly ran into the house and slammed the door a bit too loudly, but Sasuke seemed unaffected.

He started disappearing up the stairs and I easily followed, running after him. "I said, don't ignore-" My voice was sentence was cut short with an involuntary yelp as my foot slipped. I closed my eyes and impulsively threw my hands out to grab onto something to keep myself from falling.

I gasped lightly in surprised as I felt a strong arm around my waist. My eyes snapped open and stared directly into Sasuke's eyes. I noticed my hands were fisted in his shirt, but didn't dare move. "You should be more careful." He told me as he helped me stand upright and stable once again.

"Maybe if you didn't ignore me when I was talking to you then this wouldn't have happened." I accused. I realised that even though I would be fine to stand on my own, Sasuke still held his arms securely around my waist and my hands were still fisted in his shirt.

I slowly let go of him, hoping he didn't notice that I was still holding onto him. "You don't have a big forehead." I replied and swiftly pulled himself forward and planted a lingering kiss on my forehead. My heart started beating faster and my cheeks turned crimson at the affectionate contact.

Sasuke smirked as he pulled back to see me flustered. His arm pulled away from me and he sauntered back up the stairs. "I-I'm making dinner!" I called to him. I bit my tongue for stuttering.

I walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen to start working on dinner. **"Was he affectionate for real or did he just kiss my forehead to get me all flustered?" I thought, questioning Sasuke's actions.**

I sighed heavily and decided that I didn't know If Sasuke was being genuine or not. I finished with our dinner just as Sasuke came back downstairs wearing nothing but his boxer shorts. His hair was wet and I decided that he must have taken a shower.

I handed him his bowl of miso ramen and headed to the living room. "Where are you going?" he suddenly asked.

"I'm gonna eat in the living room." I replied easily.

"Any reason?"

"Because Mr-I'm-not-the-affection-type is getting on my nerves."

I walked off to the living room only to have Sasuke follow me. We sat and ate in silence for a few minutes. "It's bothering you that I'm not genuinely affectionate towards you, doesn't it?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"As a matter of fact, it does." I told him, being completely honest.

"Because you get all flustered and hate the fact that I'm merely just toying with your emotions." He added.

I glared at Sasuke before returning to my dinner, hoping he'd drop the subject. "You want me to be genuinely affectionate towards you, because you like it."

"Keep dreaming." I told him curtly.

"**There is no way in hell that I like his affections!" I thought angrily.**

"If it really bothers you then why don't you teach me to be affectionate, Sakura." He smirked and I swear that he was simply toying with me again. "I'm sure you'll start by saying something like 'Kiss me passionately and hug me tightly', right?"

"There's not a snowball's chance in hell I'd tell you that!" I exclaimed loudly. My face slightly red from my anger. "I'm not going to tell you to kiss me, that's just out of the question."

"And you keep saying that_ I'm_ not affectionate." Sasuke said, making his point. "Just say that my only way of showing affection to you would be a kiss, what then?"

"Then you can kindly kiss my ass." I stood up with a huff. "In case you didn't know, affection can be given in various way, like a hug or an act of kindness, I doubt you'll ever be affectionate even if it slapped you in the face."

I walked away from Sasuke and into the kitchen, placing my bowl into the sink. I hoped my speech made Sasuke think about it a little.

"**I'm not letting him get me worked up over this." I thought. **A smile started to spread across my lips as I headed to bed. I knew Sasuke had trouble with showing genuine affection and it didn't bother me that much. I only wanted to get on his nerves a little, like he so easily gets on mine.

I wasn't really angry with Sasuke, it was just fun messing with him.

…

Ino sat at her dining table along with Kiba, Naruto and Hinata, who had decided to come for a visit. "I can't believe Sakura didn't tell me that he proposed." Ino said, sounding huffy.

"Technically she already told you Sasuke proposed, Ino." Hinata pointed out, as she took a sip of tea that Ino had already prepared beforehand.

"Okay, then she didn't tell me when he proposed to her officially." Ino revised. "When he came her the engagement ring and all that."

"Maybe she thought that it wasn't necessary since he already proposed before, you know." Naruto told her giving a shrug.

Ino sighed. "Probably." She popped her head on her hand as her elbow rested on the table. "I guess I'll just have to take a look at the big rock tomorrow."

"I doubt that she'll be wearing a big rock on her finger." Kiba added, taking a sip of his cold beverage.

"Why do think that, Kiba?" Naruto questioned, curiously.

"This is Sakura we're talking about and we all know that she's never liked big flashy jewellery." Kiba answered. Naruto nodded and decided that Kiba was probably right.

Ino suddenly gasped, drawing everyone's attention. "I know; why don't we throw them an engagement party!"

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed instantly with Ino's idea with a grin.

"Maybe we should ask Sasuke and Sakura about the party first?" Hinata decided, twiddling her fingers.

"I'll ask Sakura at work tomorrow." Ino replied. "She'll say 'yes' for sure."

The sudden sound of a baby crying caught everyone's attention. "It looks like Daisuke is awake." Kiba said, pointing out the obvious.

"I'll go get him." Ino chipped as she stood from the table. Hinata stood along with her.

"Are you sure, Ino?" Hinata asked her, not wanting it to be a bother to Ino.

Ino nodded her head in reply. "I just love little babies." She walked down the hall to get to Daisuke's room.

Naruto had a shocked expression on his face. He glanced from Kiba to Hinata. "Ino liking babies, did the woman get hit in the head with something?"

"I heard that, Naruto!" Ino bellowed loud enough for them to hear. She walked back into the room with Daisuke in her arms, she easily helped him drink milk from his bottle.

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm just saying, you clearly pointed out that you were never having kids and wrote it on my face with permanent marker while I was sleeping so I'd stop hassling you about the subject."

He remembered clearly how he woke up one morning after a party at Neji's house only to find black writing on his forehead.

"So, that doesn't mean I can't like other people's kids." Ino stated. "I do help women give birth it's only natural that I would like children."

"So you're never having kids, huh? Shikamaru's going to heartbroken." Kiba joked. He knew that Ino had a flame for Shikamaru and couldn't help himself by joking around with Ino.

"He won't be." Ino told him, he eyes turning to Daisuke's and taking on a rather sad glint. "He's got a girlfriend now."

""He does?" Naruto questioned with a confused furrow of his brow.

Hinata noticed Ino's sad eyes. Hinata knew of Ino's unrequited love for Shikamaru and also knew that Ino never acted upon them for fear of rejection.

"That's enough you two." Hinata reprimanded them. Naruto was still confused, but chose to listen to his wife and be silent. Kiba clearly saw that this was affecting Ino and felt guilty for making that joke.

"So the engagement idea is still on?" Naruto asked, changing the subject effectively.

"You bet it is." Ino grinned happily.

…

Naruto, Hinata and Daisuke left an hour later, leaving only Ino and Kiba in her apartment. Ino decided to start washing the dishes, not wanting to leave it for tomorrow. Kiba stood propped against the door frame and watched Ino's back as she busied herself in the kitchen.

"So, are you okay?" he decided to ask. Ino stood frozen for but a moment before continuing to wash the dirty dishes.

"Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" she sounded almost cheerful, but Kiba knew better than to believe that she was happy.

"I was talking about Shikamaru having a girlfriend?" he said. Ino's eyes looked to the floor in utter hopelessness.

"I'm fine with it." She replied softly.

Kiba walked over and grabbed a dishtowel along with a clean plate to dry off. "Are you sure, I know how much you liked him?"

Ino looked up at the dishwater and nodded. "I'm just happy that he's happy, besides I'm over him already." She said, but her words didn't even sound believable to her own ears.

Silent tears fell down her cheeks. Ino quickly wiped the away, leaving a few small suds in her wake. Kiba glanced at Ino and wished that he could bare her heartache so that she wouldn't have to.

…

Not long after I got into bed Sasuke came up the stairs, taking his place beside me. The room was dark and I could hear the wind blowing outside. "Sakura?" Sasuke called softly, asking if I was awake.

"Hmm?" I replied in a hum, already half asleep. There was another moment of silence where I thought he wasn't going to reply.

"I think we should spend more time together."

My foggy mind had to take a recap of what Sasuke said and when I realized just what he had said I sat up so quickly I nearly gave myself whiplash. "What?!" He has surprised me.

"**Why to be blunt Sasuke and freak me out!" I thought.**

"Don't make e repeat myself." He said and looked away from my gaze. I knew I wasn't imagining the light tint of pink on his otherwise pale complexion.

I immediately decided to make him suffer. "What did you say Sasuke, I didn't quite catch it?" I cupped my ear and leaned in closer to him, a cheeky smile on my face.

"I said, 'I think we should spend more time together.'" He grit through his teeth. I could tell he was agitated with me and still slightly embarrassed.

I giggled and turned to face him fully. "Well I never thought you would say that."

"I'm a nice person, you just fail to realize." He added.

"You're right though, we should start doing stuff together." I agreed, lying back down to sleep once more. "Oh and by the way," he glanced at me. "I never doubted that you were nice." I figured that I shocked him into silence, though it was hard to tell. "We could do something on our next off day." I suggested.

"We could do something this weekend, on Saturday?" he said.

"Okay, then we'll put our ideas on the table by Friday." I added.

"Sure." He agreed easily.

"And asking Naruto for ideas is not an option." I told him. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine."

…

**Edited on 7 July 2014. **


	15. Chapter 15 - Art gallery!

_Marry me…!_

_..._

_**Summary:**__When Sakura's ideal couple, Naruto and Hinata, have a baby she can't wait to see them…When Naruto drops his new born in Sasuke's arms and Sakura is the only one who can make the baby stop crying, the weirdest thing happens "…Marry me!"_

_**Rating: **__T for the use of Teme/Bastard and suggestive themes._

_..._

"_A man in love is incomplete until he has married. Then he's finished."_

_..._

_Chapter 15 – Art gallery_

_..._

I woke up with my head in my pillow as I lied on my stomach. I felt worn out and tired and decided the late arrival last night was the cause for my laziness. I sighed into my pillow before finally lifting my head to look to my left. Sasuke was not in bed.

"**That's strange; usually I'm up before Sasuke." I thought. **A frown marred my face at my confusion. I sat up and wiped my groggy eyes before glancing at my clock. I swiftly jumped out of bed as my eyes widened.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath.

I ran to the bathroom and jumped in the shower to get ready for work. **"Why didn't my alarm go off? Why didn't Sasuke wake me up?" I wondered briefly. **I promised myself to severely injure Sasuke for being unreliable.

I quickly pulled myself out of the shower and threw on some clean casual attire before making my way out the bathroom. I noticed Sasuke standing in the hallway with a cup of coffee in each hand. I looked at his naked chest, realizing that he hasn't even gotten dressed yet.

"I was just about to wake you up." He told me. "You're up early this morning."

"Early?" I questioned confusedly, raising one pink brow.

"It's only 6:30." He replied, also raising a brow.

"What!?" a said a little too loudly. I walked over to my desk and grabbed my phone from the table to read the time. It did indeed read 6:30.

"**I nearly fell out of the shower for nothing?" I thought. **I let myself fall face first on the bed while I mumbled incoherent nonsense. The small hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as I felt Sasuke stare at me.

"I made you coffee." He finally voiced. I lazily pulled myself from the bed and sat looking at the cup of coffee that Sasuke held out to me. He walked over and handed the cup to me. I stared at the cup that was slowly warming my hands.

"You made coffee, for me?" I spoke. I turned my gaze towards Sasuke who nonchalantly stood in front of me.

"Hn." He grunted in reply. I started eyeing him suspiciously.

"Okay, what do you want?" I came out and asked him.

"Can't you just say 'thank you'?"

He finally took a seat next to me. My eyes narrowed as I scrutinized him. "It's weird."I stated easily. "You've never made coffee for me before."

"That's because I didn't have you nagging me to be affectionate before." He retorted. I had a rude comment on the tip of my tongue, but held it as I took in his words for a second time.

"**He made coffee for me because he's trying to be affectionate towards me?" I thought, surprised by him.**

I couldn't help the smile that started to take hold of my lips. I decided to silence myself and revel in the moment. I took a whiff of my coffee and watched the steam float about before taking a sip to warm my body.

"I could get used to this."I mentioned. "So, are you making breakfast too?"

"Don't push it."

I started giggling at Sasuke's remark. "Thank you for the coffee, it's delicious." I told him before taking another sip of my drink. I glanced momentarily at my bedside table and saw that my clock had stopped ticking.

"Do you happen to have some batteries in the house somewhere?" I asked Sasuke, turning my head to look at him.

"I don't think so." Sasuke replied.

I sighed, knowing I had to go buy some if I wanted my clock to work any time soon. "I guess I'll just have to buy some after work today." I said more to myself than to Sasuke. I stood from the bed and made my way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the morning.

...

The wind blew lightly, ruffling red hair as it went. The Konoha General Hospital was just across the street. A smirk gradually made its way onto his face. He wondered briefly what would happen during their encounter. "It's been a long time, hasn't it, Sakura."

...

Ino arrived at work with an excited smile on her face. **"I can't wait to ask Sakura about the party." She thought. **Ino entered the doctors' lounge and walked towards her locker to get her white doctor's goat.

"You're here early."

The blonde nearly jumped out of her own skin with surprise. She swiftly turned around to meet eyes with Dr Tsunade, the most successful OB/GYN that ran this hospital. Ino gave a quick bow of respect towards her superior. "Good morning, Dr Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade started pouring herself a warm cup of coffee. "I want you to scrub into my next few surgeries Miss Yamanaka." The hazel eyed woman said.

"Me?" Ino asked the woman somewhat dumbly as she pointed a lone finger at herself.

"Yes, you." Tsunade began. "I have been keeping my eye on you for a while. I want to see if you have the potential to become a great OB/GYN. I'd also like to give you a promotion if you exceed my expectations."

"You're giving me promotion?" Ino inquired.

"Only if you work for it." Tsunade let a sliver of a smile play out on her lips before she left Ino to her own devices.

Ino could hardly contain her happiness. She had wanted to join Sakura on the second floor ever since her best friend received her promotion. **"Finally, things are looking up!"Ino thought happily. **Her smile only grew as she slipped on her white coat and left the lounge.

...

Sasuke sat in his silent office staring at a blank piece of paper like it knew the future. **"This is getting to be a burden." He thought. **He let a sigh slip from between his lips as he combed a hand through his hair in frustration.

Once Sasuke heard his door creak open he knew Naruto had finally made it to work. Naruto spent more time in Sasuke's office than he did in his own, it made Sasuke wish he could glue Naruto to his chair.

"Morning!" Naruto beamed, grinning brightly at his friend.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as his greeting while continuing to look at the blank piece of paper lying on his desk. Naruto noticed Sasuke's furrowed brows and wondered why he had such a serious look on his face. The blonde walked towards Sasuke and glanced at the paper on his desk, realizing that it was completely blank.

"Is there some secret code to reading that?" Naruto asked as he plopped himself in one of Sasuke's comfortable office chairs. Sasuke finally looked up at Naruto. "Seriously, shouldn't you rather be working?"

"I could say the same thing to you." Sasuke retorted.

Naruto huffed as he pulled his arms across his chest. "I'm taking a little break."

"**He probably hasn't even been in his own office yet." Sasuke thought.**

"So, what's the matter?" Naruto finally asked.

Sasuke sighed yet again. "I've been trying to think of something that Sakura and I could do this weekend."

"**Sakura said that I shouldn't ask Naruto, but what she doesn't know won't kill her; or rather she won't kill me if she doesn't know."Sasuke thought, imagining a devilish looking Sakura wringing his neck for not listening to her.**

"Let me guess, you haven't come up with a single thing, have you?" Sasuke glared heatedly at Naruto. "Why not take her to a place she likes?" Naruto suggested, before Sasuke could glare a hole through his skull.

"I don't know what Sakura's favourite placed are." Sasuke admitted. He leaned into his hands as he propelled his elbow onto his desk.

"That's why you've got me!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning."I know about all of Sakura's favourite places."

"So..."Sasuke drawled, waiting for any good ideas to come from Naruto's mouth. Sasuke knew that if Sakura murdered him for not writing a thing on his list that he wouldn't want Naruto solving his case. The idiot would report Sasuke's death as nothing but a freak accident and declare Sakura innocent.

Naruto planted his fingers under his chin as he thought about it. His brows furrowed in concentration. "Sakura likes the carnival."

"Pass."

"Swimming?"

"Pass."

"Dancing?"

"Pass."

"Going to art galleries?"

"..."

Naruto glanced up at Sasuke once he noticed his silence. "Sakura likes art?" Sasuke questioned, raising a brow. He had never seen Sakura doing anything artsy since they have been living together.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan has a passion for art and loves drawing." Naruto said."Didn't you know?"

"If I knew then I wouldn't be asking, would I?"

"So, will you be taking Sakura to an art gallery?" Naruto wanted to know.

"I think I might." Sasuke admitted. "Taking her to an art gallery will give us some time to talk to get to know each other more."

Sasuke scribbled roughly onto the piece of blank paper 'art gallery' before looking back at Naruto. "Do you know if she has a favourite art gallery that she likes to go to?" he wanted to know.

"She does have one, but I can't remember what it is called." Naruto said. "Hinata might remember; Sakura usually took Hinata with her while I tagged along for ramen." A grin spread across Naruto's face.

"Of course you did."Sasuke replied, not surprised in the least. He pushed the office land-line on his desk towards his best friend. "Call Hinata and ask her if she can remember."

Naruto shrugged before typing in numbers that he knew by heart and dialled his wife.

...

Hinata smiled as she watched Tenten hold Daisuke. Her eyes softened. Hinata was happy to help Tenten and Neji with the wedding preparations. Neji had finally taken time off work to help his fiancé.

"Have you and Neji decided if you want children yet?" Hinata asked curiously. She saw how Tenten is with her little boy and wondered if she wanted her own children.

Tenten's eyes saddened as she looked down at Daisuke, he hand playing with his smaller one. "I've been meaning to talk to Neji about it, but whenever I start talking about it h changes the subject." Hinata could hear the sadness seeping through her best friend's voice.

"Really?" She asked surprised that her cousin would try and avoid such an important conversation.

"**That doesn't sound like Neji." Hinata thought briefly.**

Tenten nodded."I'm not sure why he's avoiding the topic, but I'm sure I'll get him to talk about it eventually." She tried to sound optimistic, but somehow Hinata knew that deep down she has almost given up.

Hinata's cell suddenly rang. She gave a look to Tenten to apologize for the interruption. "Hinata Uzumaki speaking." She answered timidly.

"Hello Hinata-chan!" he eyes lighted up and an instant smile set itself onto her lips after hearing her husband's voice.

"Hello Naruto-kun."

"Hinata do you remember the art gallery that Sakura liked to go to?" he asked, not beating around the bush.

Hinata blinked wondering why Naruto would want to know that. "I think it was called 'The glitter gallery'." The pearly-eyed beauty heard the mumblings of two voices on the other line; one she deduced, belonged to Naruto and the other, she figured, belonged to Sasuke. "Why do you want to know?"

"Sasuke wants to take Sakura out and I suggested that he take her to an art gallery, I remembered that there was one that she liked, but couldn't remember the place's name." Naruto explained to his wife.

"Oh, I see." She replied. Hinata vaguely remembered that there used to be a reason Sakura had always wanted to go to that specific gallery, but couldn't seem to put her finger on it. She shrugged deciding that it was probably unimportant if she couldn't remember.

"I have to go now, Hinata, I love you." Naruto said before hanging up.

Neji walked back into the room after having left a few moments later when he got a sudden phone call from work. He sat down next to Tenten, but Hinata noticed that he still kept his distance from her for some unknown reason.

Hinata wondered briefly if she should outright ask her cousin about having children, but after hearing Tenten talk about her struggle to get Neji to talk about kids she decided that she probably shouldn't meddle, that the topic was too sensitive.

"Who called?" Neji question to break the silence that followed his entrance. Hinata noticed Neji watching Tenten play with Daisuke. Tenten was stuck in her own little world around Hinata's boy.

"It was Naruto." Hinata merely mentioned. Neji gave a nod. He was still staring at his fiancé, a somewhat pained look on his usually impassive features.

"**Neji, what are you avoiding?" Hinata thought, somehow hoping to get her answer.**

...

I sighed as I took a seat for lunch in the cafeteria. I glanced around for my blonde friend, but saw her nowhere. I had hoped to catch Ino at lunch, since I had missed her this morning with my unwelcomed delay towards work. My mind wandered to early this morning when I had just arrived at work.

_**The hospital doors slid open and I was just about to walk inside when someone placed a hand on my shoulder, halting my trek. "Hello my Cherry Blossom." My eyes widened a fraction at the voice I knew. Before he could speak again I swiftly turned to face him, my eyes glared heatedly.**_

"_**I'm not your Cherry Blossom anymore, Gaara."I spat angrily, my words dripping with rage that I hadn't realized I still had bottled up inside.**_

"_**Don't be so angry, we both know that you still pined for me after we broke up." He said. His unruly red hair blew with the wind, his eyes were lines with dark circles and the unknown emotions that showed in his green eyes were the same, I noted easily.**_

"_**I was stupid to ever cry over you." I told him, the glare never leaving my face. "I have to get to work. Don't bother me at work again."**_

_**I turned on my heel and walked into the confines of the hospital and as the door slid closed I hoped to never see him again.**_

The motion of a hand waving in front of my face broke me out of thought. I blinked before I looked up at Ino. "What's wrong Sakura, you seem lost in thought?" she asked after she retreated her hand and took a seat across from me.

"The most awful thing happened this morning." I started.

"It couldn't possibly be that bad, could it?" Ino questioned, trying to be positive in light of my despair.

"Gaara came to the hospital this morning for a personal visit." I told her. Ino didn't even finish opening her bento, her eyes showing surprise.

"Doesn't that man give up." She muttered after she got over her initial shock. Ino opened her bento and took a bite of rice. "I would have thought that he understood your feelings after that day." She mentioned, still chewing her food.

I planted my face onto the table with a groan. "I hate my life."

"It's not all bad." Ino said. I looked up at her as she smiled happily."You've got Sasuke now, don't you?" My mind went to Sasuke and I took in the realization that she was right, that I was not alone and that I didn't have a reason to hate my life.

I nodded. "Yeah." I replied softly.

"That reminds me." Before I knew it Ino almost hauled me across the table as she pulled my left hand towards her face, her food forgotten. "It's so pretty, did he pick it out himself?" I watched as Ino examined my ring.

"I guess he did." I took a quick look at my ring after Ino finally let go of me, enjoying her meal once again.

"Before I forget," Ino started "I had an idea to throw you and Sasuke an engagement party. A few friends agreed that it would be fun, but I had to ask first."

I thought about the idea of having a party. "It does sound like fun, but I'll have to ask Sasuke first." I said. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Well, if the Uchiha does mind then I can have Kana-san on speed dial, she'll threaten his life and he'll just have to agree, maybe your mom will even show us a new weapon this time." Ino babbled.

I grinned. "That sounds like a plan." I laughed happily along with Ino.

...

**Edited on 21 July 2014.**


	16. Chapter 16 - How many kids do you want?

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! XD Sorry for my absence for so long I guess time got away from me. I hope you like this chapter. I'm not sure about it, but you'll have to decide!**

**Thanks to EVERYONE who has reviewed, I wish I could mention all of you, but I'm getting to be lazy FORGIVE ME! I love all of you guys and thanks for all the reviews!**

**Some need to knows:**

_Thoughts_

_**Flashback's**_

**I write in different point of views, but only when I write Sakura's point of view will it be in first person.**

…**Marry me!**

**~~Any man can be a father, but it takes someone special to be a dad~~**

**Summary: When Sakura's ideal couple, Naruto and Hinata, have a baby she can't wait to see them…When Naruto drops his new born in Sasuke's arms and Sakura is the only one who can make the baby stop crying, the weirdest thing happens "…Marry me!"**

**Rated T for the use of teme/bastard and hinted themes.**

**Couples: Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Kiba/Ino, Neji/Tenten**

**Ages: **

**Sasuke – 22**

**Sakura – 21**

**Naruto – 22**

**Hinata – 20**

**Kiba – 23**

**Ino – 21**

**Neji – 23**

**Tenten – 22 **

**Chapter 16_How many kids do you want…?**

My thoughts have been keeping me busy today. Gaara suddenly coming back, I thought for sure that he would never show his face again. Not after what happened…

"_**I said I never want to see you again" I yelled. I walked up the stairs to the apartment I shared with Ino.**_

_**Gaara was trailing behind me. "Sakura, let me just explain" he said. **_

"_**No I don't want to hear any more of your lies"**_

_**I finally made it to the door and unlocked it. "My cherry blossom, I love you" he exclaimed. **_

"_**Don't ever call me that. I hate you!" I yelled before I slammed the door in his face.**_

That was a long time ago. It was my second last year in collage at that time. I sighed. I was giving myself a headache.

I arrived at home and saw that Sasuke wasn't there yet. I climbed out of my car and let myself in.

I made my way to our room in search of some painkillers. I grabbed some out of my bedside drawer and waltzed to the kitchen to gulp it down with some water.

I let out a sigh of content knowing the pills will start working soon. I was about to go upstairs to lay down for a bit when there was knock on the door.

_Who could that be? _I opened the front door and to say I was surprised was an understatement. "Itachi?"

"Good evening Sakura" he greeted.

"Evening" was all I said. I was a bit wary of Itachi. Sasuke clearly doesn't like his brother at all and after what happened last time I don't really like Itachi either.

"Sasuke isn't home yet" I told him thinking he was looking for his brother.

"Actually I came to see you" he replied.

"What about?" I questioned, I was a bit curious.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" he had a blank expression and I didn't like it.

"Sorry, but I've made a mental note that you and Sasuke aren't on good terms. I can't let you in he'd be angry if I did" I pointed out the obvious.

"Well aren't you the good little wife" he was beginning to piss me off. _Why did he have to show up here, first Gaara and now him?_

"Just get to the point" I told him.

"I think that you should immediately quit this charade before something bad comes of it" he stated.

"Itachi, what we do doesn't concern you. Sasuke and I have decided to get married you can't stop us from doing so" I exclaimed.

"What would be the point? You don't love each other and do you honestly think you are even Uchiha material?"

His words cut through me like a knife. "How Sasuke chose a girl with so much baggage I will never understand"

"How would you know about what goes on in my life" I retorted angrily. He smirked.

"I know everything about you Sakura Haruno and to tell the truth your background already tells me that you're not fit to be married into this family"

My eyes widened. _How could he know everything about me?_ "I suggest you end this fake marriage" he said before he turned and left.

I stood at the door I was too shocked to move, too emotional about what he said. _I'm not fit to be an Uchiha? I have too much baggage? _

I quickly calmed myself down. _I will not listen to him. He's just bluffing. _I slammed the front door rather hard before going upstairs. My headache didn't seem to have gone. I flung myself onto the bed.

_Itachi is just a trouble maker. If I wasn't fit to marry into the Uchiha family then Sasuke would have never chosen me as his wife… Then again Sasuke doesn't know that much about me._

_If what Itachi says is true and he knows everything about me, will Sasuke break off the engagement if he himself knew everything about me?_

I was just giving myself a migraine now. I pulled Sasuke's pillow to my chest, hugging it tightly.

I could smell Sasuke's sent. I closed my eyes and smiled. _For the first time in a while I've been truly happy…here living with Sasuke._

_I may not love him yet, but I like him as a person. He has good qualities and he's very nice. Right now I wouldn't trade a 'Hn-ing' Sasuke for anything in the world._

Kiba smiled as Ino spoke with him on the other side of the phone. "She said she would talk to Sasuke about the party, but I wonder if he'll even say yes. I haven't met him yet so don't know if he'll agree" she babbled.

Ino fascinated Kiba. Since high school he kept an eye one her. How she and Sakura became friends. How she stood up for Sakura when she was too scared.

And also how many guys have left her heartbroken. "Are you listening Kiba?" she voiced. He was taken out of his thoughts.

"Sorry Ino, what did you say?" he asked.

"I was asking what engagement present you are going to get Sakura and Sasuke?" she repeated.

"I'm not sure yet" he admitted.

"Ooh, I could help you find one if you want?" she suggested.He liked that idea. Hanging out with Ino was always fun. Her smile always made him smile.

"That would be awesome if you could" he told her.

"Okay, I'll hear what Sakura says once she asked Sasuke and then we can pick a date to go shopping for presents"

"Perfect, call me with the details" they said their 'goodbye's' and hung up. He pocketed his cell and walked into a pet shop to buy Akamaru yet another chew toy.

Tenten enjoyed playing with Daisuke. She really wanted kids someday. The problem was Neji.

Hinata had helped them up to now with wedding preparations. She was a big help, they only had to set the date.

"What about February 13, just before valentine's day?" Tenten suggested. Hinata clasped her hands together.

"That would be so sweet" she exclaimed with a smile.

They both looked at Neji. "It's perfect" he smirked.

"Then it's decided. Now we can take a break" Tenten said laying down on the couch she was sitting on.

"All that's left is the invitations" Hinata exclaimed.

"For another day, I think we did a lot for now" Neji stated.

He walked over to Tenten and lifted her legs, taking a seat and putting them over his lap. She smiled at this.

"Hinata, I wanted to ask, what did Naruto call about?" Tenten questioned curiously.

"Oh that, he wanted to know what the name of the art gallery Sakura liked to visit, when we were in college, was" Hinata told her.

"You mean so she can get a chance to talk to that guy she had a crush on?" Tenten raised a brow. Hinata's eyes widened.

"Oh shoot your right. Sasuke wants to take Sakura somewhere and Naruto suggested that place" Hinata explained.

"Do you think she'll want to go there, she hasn't been there since she and Gaara had split up?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know maybe she will go and see if that other guy is still working there" Hinata shrugged. "He did give her pointers on her drawings after all"

Sasuke walked into his house and put his keys on the table. He went up to the room and saw Sakura clutching his pillow sleeping silently.

Her brows were furrowed, her left brow twitched now and again. "Sakura?" he called. Her eyes opened slowly.

"Oh Sasuke your home" she gave a small smile.

"Hn" was his reply. She slowly got up.

"I'll get started with dinner" she said.

"That's okay, I'll make dinner tonight" he exclaimed.

"You sure?" she inquired.

"Yeah, are you okay, you don't look so good?" he questioned as he stepped towards her.

"I have a bit of a migraine, I took some painkiller, but they don't seem to be working" she told him.

"There are some stronger painkillers in the bathroom cupboard, why don't you go take some and I'll get started with dinner" he said. She gave a nod and made her way to the bathroom.

Taking some pills I walked to the kitchen where Sasuke handed me a glass of water. I took the two pills one by one and placed the empty glass in the sink.

"So what are you making?" I decided to ask as I took a seat on the barstool. "Food" he replied.

"Duh" I cracked a smile.

There was silence as I watched Sasuke work. I folded my arms placing them on the table and leaned forwards.

"Itachi was here a while ago" I told him. He froze for a second before continuing.

"What did he want?" I could almost hear him seething with anger.

"He wanted to talk to me. He said I should break off the engagement, he also said he knew everything about me and that I'm not fit to marry into this family" Sasuke had stopped to hear what I said.

He suddenly slammed his fist onto the counter. "That bastard" he growled angrily. "I can't believe the nerve of him"

Sasuke seemed majorly pissed. "It's okay Sasuke, I'm not going to listen to him no matter what he says. Besides I doubt he knows everything about me" I told him trying to calm him down.

"Still I can't believe he would come here to talk to you behind my back" he growled. He started with dinner once again, but he seemed rather angry.

"Ino said they wanted to throw an engagement party for us" I said trying to break the silence.

"Who are 'they' exactly?" he wanted to know.

"Ino, Hinata, Naruto and Kiba" I said. He was quite for a moment, thinking. "Do you want an engagement party?" he asked. I was taken by surprise for moment.

"Well it would be fun to celebrate getting engaged, don't you think?" I replied.

"Hn" he answered.

"Don't you want an engagement party?" I wanted to know.

"I don't mind" he said.

"You sure?" I asked just to make sure he really wanted to have a party.

He shrugged. "Why not, it could be fun to see who gets drunk first"

"I pick Naruto" We both said in unison. I started giggling. He smirked.

"I guess Naruto is an all-around drunk" I mentioned.

Sasuke finished dinner a while after and we sat comfortably in the dining room and ate. "Does your head feel any better?" he questioned.

"Yeah, it's all better now. I haven't had a migraine like that since collage. I guess I had too much on my mind today" I explained taking a bite of food.

"This is delicious" I said with my mouth full and pointing at my plate with my fork.

Sasuke smirked. "My mother taught me how to cook, so you can thank her"

"I surely will" I smiled.

"I found a place to go to this weekend" he stated.

"I thought we were giving our ideas on Friday?" I glanced at him.

"I'm just bending the rules a bit" he exclaimed.

"Wow you must be excited" I giggled. "So where is it?"

"Glitter Gallery" I almost choked on my food.

"Really?" I asked astonished.

Sasuke eyed me. "You don't want to go?"

"That's not it. I just haven't been there since collage, it used to be one of my favourite places to go to" I admitted.

"What happened?" he was curious. I waved it off.

"I'll tell you about it some other time" Sasuke looked at me with a serious and demanding face.

"Okay fine" I gave in. "I love art, so when the Glitter Gallery opened I made Tenten and Hinata go with me to check it out.

Once we were there I saw this super-hot guy there. So whenever I could I went to the gallery. I was finally able to meet this guys, his name is Sai. He was an artist and most of the work there was his.

I found out that he also worked at the shop. And so one day I went over to chat with him again but he wasn't in, but I stayed anyway and looked at all the art they had and that was when I met Gaara.

So instead of going to the shop to meet with Sai I went to meet with Gaara. So it went and we became an item.

We were together for 2 months when I found out he had been cheating on me the entire time. I was very angry with him especially when he started coming up with a bunch of excuses.

My last words to him were 'I hate you' I didn't see him again after that until today that it" I finished my story and looked over at Sasuke.

"We don't have to go there if you don't want to" were Sasuke's words.

I shook my head. "You gave the idea so I don't mind going"

"Actually…Naruto gave the idea" he admitted. I eyed him.

"I thought I told you not to ask Naruto for ideas" I reminded.

"It couldn't be helped, I didn't know where to take you" he said.

I smiled. "That's okay, we can just pick another art gallery to go to"

"You said you saw Gaara today" he reminded me. I sighed.

"Yeah, after we broke up he kept coming to my apartment saying that he wanted me back, but when I yelled at him one day saying I hated him he didn't show up again.

He came to the hospital today. I told him to leave me alone, so I just hope he gets the message this time" I explained.

"Hn" was all Sasuke said. We finished our meals and went up to bed.

Sasuke and I were both staring up at the ceiling. "How many kids do you want?" the question caught me off guard and I was blushing madly.

"What are you implying Uchiha?" I asked flushed that he would ask so bluntly. I glanced at him and saw his cheeks were pink.

"That's not what I meant, I was just asking in general" he quickly said.

"I hope so otherwise I'm shaving your hair off" I threatened.

Sasuke sighed and I couldn't help but giggle.

**Woohoo! What do you think? Not much romance or funny stuff, but sadly there has to be some drama, right?**

**Just imagine a bald Sasuke…..NOOOOOOO! I can't watch! THE HORROR!**

**I just hope it was to your liking! I love you guys!**

**Chi-Chan…XD**

_**Edited: Hey guys, after reading this I got some new ideas for Gaara's role in this story. I haven't changed much about this chapter.**_


	17. Chapter 17 - Itachi visits once more

**Damn I haven't updated in so long, I apologize deeply. I've had writers block and I still do somewhat, but I think this chapter is fine, I'm not sure about the drama though, but I'll let you guys judge the chapter, enjoy!**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEW, I LOVE YOU!**

**Some need to knows:**

_Thoughts_

_**Flashback's**_

**I write in different point of views, but only when I write Sakura's point of view will it be in first person.**

…**Marry me!**

**~~Any man can be a father, but it takes someone special to be a dad~~**

**Summary: When Sakura's ideal couple, Naruto and Hinata, have a baby she can't wait to see them…When Naruto drops his new born in Sasuke's arms and Sakura is the only one who can make the baby stop crying, the weirdest thing happens "…Marry me!"**

**Rated T for the use of teme/bastard and hinted themes.**

**Couples: Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Kiba/Ino, Neji/Tenten**

**Ages: **

**Sasuke – 22**

**Sakura – 21**

**Naruto – 22**

**Hinata – 20**

**Kiba – 23**

**Ino – 21**

**Neji – 23**

**Tenten – 22 **

**Chapter 17_Itachi visits once again…**

I was slowly waking up. I felt all warm. I opened my eyes and found myself in yet another awkward position with Sasuke.

My head was on his chest and his one arm around me. _Shit_. For some reason I didn't feel like moving away.

I smiled. _This is kind of nice… I wonder if Sasuke and I will be like this someday? I wonder if we'll ever love each other?_

Without thinking much about it I slowly placed my hand on Sasuke's bare chest. "So you're awake" that voice…

The heat climbed up my neck and to my cheeks. _Sasuke has been awake the entire time?_

"It seems you can't keep your hands off me" I knew he was smirking. I couldn't help it though, my cheeks just heated up even more.

I quickly pulled myself off Sasuke and climbed out the bed. I made my way to the bathroom without looking at him and closed myself in.

Sasuke held himself up on his elbows staring at the bathroom door. _What was that about?_

I slid against the door onto the floor. My cheeks were still burning. _What's wrong with me? He always says stuff like that and even though I'm always flustered it usually goes away about now…_

_Is it because he saw me when I placed my hand on his chest? _I sighed. _I'm never going to hear the end of that, am I?_

Walking downstairs after my shower I saw Sasuke in the kitchen. I walked in and got a whiff of something tasty.

"Are you making breakfast?" I asked, I didn't think he would. Sasuke glanced at me from behind his shoulder.

When my eyes met his I lightly gasped. _Thump-thump thu-thump- thump. What's wrong with me, why is my heart beating so fast?_

"Ah" is what he said and turned back to cooking. My hand found its way to my chest. _Calm down Sakura, calm down Sakura. _I kept chanting.

I took my seat at the barstool and kept quiet. It was suddenly so awkward for me. I kept wondering if he was going to ask me about what I did.

"So…" Sasuke began. "First you were smiling and then placed your hand on my chest"

My cheeks turned pink. _Keep calm Sakura. _"Why were you so…affectionate?" I could almost see him smirking.

"It was merely a slip of the hand" I exclaimed plainly.

"Oh. I don't believe you" he stated. He walked over and placed the plate in front of me. I stared at the food as he came and took a seat next to me with his own plate.

"That's what it was" I told him. "And I'm saying I don't believe you, so tell me, what were you thinking?" he persisted.

I glared at Sasuke out of the corner of my eye for being so persistent. _He is indeed a formidable foe._

I decided to ignore him and ate my breakfast. My plate was nearly empty when he spoke again. "What were you thinking Sa-ku-ra?" he asked again.

"I was thinking how I've madly fallen in love with you Sasuke-kun!" I exclaimed like a girly-girl totally head over heels. I was totally being sarcastic and he knew it.

I glared at Sasuke. He was looking at me. His eyes were so mesmerising, I could have gotten lost in them. _Thump-thu-thump thump-thump._

My cheeks turned crimson. I quickly stood up and made my way to the door. "I'm going to work" was the last I said before slamming the door behind me.

Sakura was certainly acting weird today in Sasuke's point of view. _Since this morning, when she smiled it was strange. _

_When we woke up like that in the mornings… Sakura would usually threaten me if I didn't let go even when I was still asleep, but today was different…_

_I wonder what she was thinking about because it's definitely causing her to act strangely around me._

Getting to work I had finally calmed myself down. _I guess I'm a bit embarrassed since Sasuke saw me do that this morning. _

_I'm all flushed whenever he asked because every time he asks me what I was thinking… I can't help but remember that I was thinking about the future we might have together._

_How Sasuke and I would fall in love, how we would act… how many kids we would have…_

My blushing frenzy started once again. "Oh enough already" I said to myself out loud.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

I looked up to see Ino walking over to me. "Ino…"

"Is something wrong? You seem a bit …red" she stated poking my cheeks.

"I'm fine" I assured her.

"Could it have something to do with Sasuke? Did he declare his love for you or say something like he wanted you to carry his babies?" I really wanted to punch Ino right now.

Ino was such a romantic freak. She would get all mushy whenever she sees a romance film and she always has an over active imagination when it came to romance.

"It's not like that Ino" I stated. She sighed almost sadly.

"Oh don't worry Sakura, I'm sure Sasuke will love you someday" she was just being a drama queen again and of course joking.

"I hope so" of course my mouth moved faster.

"WHAT!" she squealed. I paled.

"No Ino you got it wrong" I exclaimed waving my hands in the air.

"I heard you perfectly forehead, you wish that Sasuke would love you someday, awwww, that's so kawaii!" she was loud.

I sighed hopelessly. There was no way I was going to make her see differently.

Sasuke was relaxing in his chair at work when his door burst open. "Teme!" yes it was definitely Naruto.

Naruto placed himself in the chair in front of Sasuke's desk and grinned. "What did Sakura-chan say about the idea?" he eagerly waited to hear.

Before Naruto knew what had happened he rubbed his head. "Why'd you hit me?" he whined.

"Sakura went to that art gallery because of her ex-boyfriend you dobe" Sasuke exclaimed folding his arms over his chest.

"Really? I can't remember" Sasuke sighed. That was Naruto for you.

I was relieved to get home after telling Ino the engagement party details.

"_**You guys can throw the party" I had told her. **_

"_**Awesome!" she cheered. **_

"_**But not this weekend, next weekend" I said. **_

"_**That's fine with me. We'll make the best engagement party that you'll ever have, forehead!" she grinned.**_

I felt a bit excited for that party. I went to get a drink when the door suddenly opened and in came Sasuke.

We stared at each other for a while. I hoped that he wouldn't ask about this morning again. "So about this morning" I wanted to dig myself a hole, a grave. I wanted something to swallow me up, to eat me, to devour me or to just take me away from here.

"It was nothing" I told him again.

"I don't believe that" he said as he walked towards me.

"Well it was nothing" I glared.

He stopped in front of me. "Just tell me. I'm curious" Sasuke admitted.

_Sasuke is curious…. Wow that has to be a first. _I contemplated telling Sasuke what I was thinking.

"Well…it was about…" before I could say anymore there was a knock on the door. Sasuke made his way to the door. His eyes narrowed at the person standing on his doorstep.

"Itachi?" he glared at his brother. My eyes widened somewhat. After what Itachi said I was a bit scared of him, about what he might know.

I'm not easy around his presence anymore. Itachi without a word let himself in. "Evening Sakura" he was looking at me with those dull eyes.

Sasuke clenched his teeth. "I don't remember inviting you inside" he stated calmly as he closed the door and walked to my side.

"I have some things I want to tell you little brother" Itachi told him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his older sibling.

"Whatever you want to say to me you can tell me at work. I don't want you coming to my house" Sasuke exclaimed.

Itachi glanced at me. "It seems you told my brother I came for a visit"

"Why wouldn't I?" I questioned though I didn't want an answer. It was obvious that I would tell Sasuke that Itachi had been here.

"Still the good little wife, aren't you?" this guy should just leave us alone. "I wanted to tell you while Sakura was present to see how you both of you would take what I have to say. It's about Sakura's past…"

My eyes widened somewhat. "I'm sure she's told you all about it" Itachi smirked knowing that I probably haven't told him anything about it.

"Did she tell you that she ran away from a good home, away from her real mother and father?" Itachi wasn't looking for an answer.

"She became a greedy thief and stole from other people"

Sasuke glanced at me. My eyes were somewhat sad. I looked up at Itachi. "Did Yukino tell you that?" I asked him.

"Yes, your mother told me the whole story" he stated. "When your brother is the chief of police it's quite easy to find people"

"So that's why you said you knew everything about me because you went to see my biological mother. It's kind of sad to know that someone like you got fooled" I began.

"My real mother lied to your face and you didn't even know it. I never ran away from home in fact I never knew where my parents lived.

When I was born my mother took me to the nearest orphanage and said she didn't want me, just like that. I was taken in by the orphanage and was adopted when I was 5 by the Haruno's.

My real mother came to find me when I was 18 and lied saying my dad made her give me away. I believed her of course, but in the end I realized that she was using me. She stole things and hid them in my apartment.

She said she was sorry and that she wouldn't do it again, but she lied. She stole again and that was when I had enough.

I then told her that I never wanted to see her again, that I had a new family.

If I had a good home then I never would have thought of running away" I glared at Itachi. I had spoken myself into angry tears.

Itachi just stared at me with those emotionless orbs. "You aren't as great as your father makes you out to be. If I had to choose between you and Sasuke then I would pick Sasuke a billion times over.

At least he has a heart and he'll probably have more emotion then you'll ever have" I was really getting angry at Itachi.

Itachi was heartless. Sasuke was kind and caring. How these two could be related, I would never know.

"Heartless, am I?" he questioned. "Being who I am makes me superior to those who love too much"

I stepped towards him and glared at him viciously with tears in my eyes. "I don't feel inferior to the likes of you. I don't know why you won't leave me and Sasuke alone.

Why do you care so much if Sasuke marries someone like me? Is it because you want to force him to marry Karin?

I don't care what you say or do to me or even if your parent's disapprove of me I will stay by Sasuke's side as long as he wants me to. I don't care how many times you try to make me leave…I will stay here with Sasuke"

Itachi's eyes had widened at my statement. I felt Sasuke place his hand on my shoulder gently as if saying 'It's okay'

"Leave our house, Itachi" Sasuke spat.

After Itachi had left and I had calmed down. We ate dinner and made out way to bed. Sasuke and I haven't spoken much after what happened.

"I'm sorry" I said. Sasuke glanced at me. "I shouldn't have said all those things to your brother"

"He deserved it" Sasuke exclaimed. "Itachi was being a bastard for going behind your back and getting false information about you. He broke the line more than one time"

"So you're not angry?" I asked turning to my side, looking at him.

"I'm not angry" Sasuke turned to look at me.

"I'm glad" I smiled. "I got a little worried"

"I never asked if you were okay?" he said.

I gave a small smile. "I'm fine"

I turned to the other side so my back could face Sasuke. I suddenly felt Sasuke's arm wrap around my waist. He pulled me closer to him.

"S-Sasuke" I stuttered.

"Thank you for saying that you would stay with me for as long as I needed you, I was a bit surprised"

It was strange for him to hold me when he wasn't joking around. "Why would you stay for me?" he wanted to know.

"Because I really like you" I began. I felt him go rigid. "You're really nice and funny. I like being around you. I haven't been so happy in a long time and being with you makes me happy" I told him honestly.

"I-I didn't think that could be possible. I'm not always a nice person I'm usually cold and I never smile or care that much" he admitted.

I placed my hand over his around my waist. "You are actually a nice person Sasuke and you care more than you might think. And as for you not smiling, I'm still working on it" I grinned.

He was silent as if taking everything in. "We should probably get to sleep. You can let go now" I told him.

Even though I said that he just pulled me closer. "You still have some explaining to do" I stared dumbly before it struck me.

"We didn't finish our conversation earlier" he reminded.

"I already told you it was nothing" I exclaimed.

"If you don't tell me then I won't let go" he stated. I sighed. I wasn't going to get out of it, I should have known.

"I was just…thinking of our future" I said slowly.

"Our future?" he questioned. I gave a nod.

"I was wondering if we ever fell in love if waking up like that every morning is what it would have been like" my cheeks were red.

I was thankful for not being able to see his face, but the physical contact was not making the butterflies go away.

"I guess we'll have to see" he spoke.

"Okay now that I've told you, you better let me go" I told him.

His face snuggled into my hair as his grip around my waist tightened. "I'm fine like this" My face was on fire.

"Uchiha" I said through clenched teeth.

**What do you guys think… drama and romance! Yay! I wasn't sure how to end the chapter but I think this is alright! I hope you enjoyed it! As for Itachi I know I made people hate him in this fic, but I have plans for Itachi you'll just have to see if I make you hate him more or learn to love him! Haha!**

**Chi-Chan… XD**

_**Edited: Okay, I changed the information Itachi got from Sakura's biological mother. It sounded a bit stupid so I decided to change it to make it more reasonable, I guess.**_


	18. Chapter 18 - You're different

**This chapter will probably let you have mixed feelings about Itachi for this fic. Okay so this chapter is to apologize for my late updates and to mention that the next chapter might not be updated to early, but I promise I'll try and make at least 2 updates next month!**

**Thanks for my reviews guys, I love you to bits!**

**Some need to knows:**

_Thoughts_

_**Flashback's**_

**I write in different point of views, but only when I write Sakura's point of view will it be in first person.**

…**Marry me!**

**~~Any man can be a father, but it takes someone special to be a dad~~**

**Summary: When Sakura's ideal couple, Naruto and Hinata, have a baby she can't wait to see them…When Naruto drops his new born in Sasuke's arms and Sakura is the only one who can make the baby stop crying, the weirdest thing happens "…Marry me!"**

**Rated T for the use of teme/bastard and hinted themes.**

**Couples: Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Kiba/Ino, Neji/Tenten**

**Ages: **

**Sasuke – 22**

**Sakura – 21**

**Naruto – 22**

**Hinata – 20**

**Kiba – 23**

**Ino – 21**

**Neji – 23**

**Tenten – 22 **

**Chapter 18_You're different and…I like it…**

It was finally Saturday and I was so excited about doing something with Sasuke. I came out of the bathroom wearing casual attire, a jean with a turquoise tank top.

_I'm so excited about going to an art gallery I haven't been to one in a while. _I smiled as I walked downstairs.

I spotted Sasuke in the kitchen drinking a glass of water. "I'm ready" I told him. He turned around after placing his cup in the sink and stalked over to me.

"Then let's go"

We drove to a gallery that had been standing for a while. _The glitz, it almost sounds like a hotel._

"Naruto told me that you like to draw?" Sasuke said trying to make conversation.

I nodded. "Yeah, it's kind of like a hobby"

"So what do you like to draw?" he asked.

"Well mostly I draw outfit's, but sometimes nature as well" I answered.

"What about people?" he questioned.

"I haven't found the perfect subject to draw yet?" I replied.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "The perfect subject?"

"Yeah, I like drawing things that peak my interests, but I haven't found someone like that yet" I admitted.

"Haven't you ever drawn someone you were in love with?" he wanted to know. I shook my head.

"Nope, but my guess is that I was never really that much in love with my past boyfriends I think I just liked them not really loved them" I exclaimed.

"So you haven't found mister perfect yet?" he glanced at me.

"Well seeing as I'm engaged I don't think I'll be looking" I smiled.

For the first time Sasuke felt like an idiot. He knew that he wouldn't mind marrying Sakura, but he didn't think how she would feel about it. She said she'll marry him, but she did that because she was kind.

_I'm keeping her from finding happiness. _"I'm sorry" it was out of his mouth before he knew it.

I looked over at Sasuke with a dumbfounded expression.

"Sorry about what?" I asked curiously.

"That you won't be able to find mister perfect" it dawned on me that the situation makes me unable to find true love and that Sasuke was feeling bad about it.

I shook my head. "I'm fine with you" I told him.

Sasuke was surprised; it seemed that the pink haired girl could never cease to amaze him.

"You're weird" he stated.

"Says the guy who thinks 'Hn' has any meaning" she retorted.

"What about this?" Kiba asked holding out a piece of clothing towards Ino.

They were currently shopping for engagement presents. Ino glanced at it and smiled. "Wow who knew you had any taste in woman's clothing"

Kiba smirked. "I've had a few girlfriends who loved to shop"

Ino giggled. "I can only guess you were dragged along every time"

"I was the one who had to carry all the bags" he exclaimed. Ino giggled once again. Kiba couldn't help but smile at her giggle.

"I think this will match that?" Ino said holding up another piece of clothing with the same scheme as what Kiba was holding in his hands.

"Perfect" he exclaimed.

"You know, I think Sakura is going to kill us for this" Ino stated as the two of them walked over to the check register.

"We'll live"

Tenten sighed as she sat with her feet in the pool. She didn't know what to do with Neji anymore. He refused to talk about having kids.

_I don't understand. Does he not want kids?_

For the life of her she could not figure out what was wrong. She had questions that seemed to make her sad.

_Does he not love me anymore? If he didn't why is he still marrying me? I'm so confused. Oh Neji, why won't you talk about it?_

"Hey" Tenten jerked as she heard Neji's voice. She glanced behind her shoulder and saw him walked towards her.

"Hi" she said. He sat down next to her and put his feet into the pool.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. He could clearly see something has been eating his fiancée.

Tenten didn't know what to say to him. If she said yes then she'd have to tell him what's bothering her and he won't talk about it, but if she says no then she'll just be lying and then she'll still be bothered.

"Tenten?" Neji voiced sincerely, he almost sounded sad.

"Yes Neji something is wrong" she snapped. She couldn't help it. He wants to know what's bothering her, but she knows he'll change the subject anyway.

He was taken aback with her tone. "Did I do something to upset you?" he asked carefully.

"Yes, you have" she replied.

When she didn't elaborate he decided to ask. "Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"No" she answered.

Neji sighed. "How am I supposed to make amends if I don't know what to apologize for?" he asked.

Tenten glared at the water. She was sad about this subject for too long, now she's just pissed that Neji would act so immature.

"Because you'll just ignore it anyway" she told him. She knew he wouldn't have anything to say to her if she told him.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"Sorry isn't going to make me feel better" Tenten exclaimed.

"Then what would?" he asked her. She contemplated telling him and decided she was going to get to the bottom of Neji's nonsense right now.

"I want us to talk about having kids someday" she answered. Neji was quite. He began standing up.

"I have some work to do" and with that he started walking away.

Tears prickled through Tenten's eyes. Some were from sadness and the rest were from angriness. She clenched her fists.

_Why? Why? Why do you ignore the conversation? _

Words couldn't describe how torn she felt.

Hinata smiled as she finished changing Daisuke's diaper. "There you go little Dai, all done" she said touching his nose with the tip of her finger.

Her little baby yawned and she smiled at how cute he was. "You know, you look just like your father even if you have my hair" she giggled as she picked him up and cradled him in her arms.

"I don't know I think he looks like you" Hinata's gaze drifted towards the door and she saw a grin on Naruto's face.

Hinata's cheeks turned rosy as she smiled at her husband. Naruto walked over and looked down at their creation. "He's going to grow up to be a great kid" he exclaimed.

"Yes, because he's going to be just like you" Hinata said. Naruto grinned at his wife before giving her a lingering kiss.

Itachi was sitting in his father's study. He was there to report on Sakura. He had a hard time to fathom what came out of the pink haired girl's mouth.

He had never met anyone who would go against his parents. The Uchiha's were rather well known by a lot of people. Mostly because of the business they give to other companies.

Sakura had been the first person to go against his parents and him…

"…_**I don't care what you say or do to me or even if your parent's disapprove of me I will stay by Sasuke's side as long as he wants me to…"**_

People feared him. Though he puts on a charming front people knew just how much they should actually fear him, but Sakura had said that she didn't feel inferior to him.

"…_**I don't feel inferior to the likes of you…"**_

"What's on your mind Itachi?" he glanced at his father who spoke. Since Itachi didn't answer Fugaku decided to further the conversation in more important business.

"Did you get Sakura to rid of the marriage agreement?" Itachi had been asked by his father to make Sakura break off her engagement with Sasuke. Fugaku Uchiha was not going to be played for a fool like his wife.

He knew that Sasuke lied to them about Sakura and so Itachi had to investigate and then he would make sure Sakura broke off the charade they were playing.

"No father" Itachi replied plainly.

"Why not Itachi, it's unlike you to fail especially considering she's nothing but a girl" Fugaku said eyeing his eldest son.

Itachi mauled this over in his head. Sakura seemed like a cheerful person and nice to say the least, letting him into the house, actually talking to him after what happened the first time he visited.

"It doesn't matter why I failed. After my few short visits I've realized that Sakura Haruno should stay with Sasuke" he told his father. Fugaku looked less than amused.

This was strange to Fugaku. Itachi had always done what she said to the finest point. "Itachi I already told you it would benefit us if he married Karin. If he's not romantically involved with the Haruno girl then I don't see why he can't marry Karin instead" his father voiced.

Itachi stared on without emotion. "Fine" Fugaku almost sighed with relief that his son was agreeing. "If you want Sasuke to marry Karin so badly then_" Itachi stood up from his chair. "_you should do it yourself"

Fugaku stared at Itachi as if he had just run him through with a sword. "I want Sakura to stay. That's my opinion as well as mom's opinion, if you don't like it then get someone else to break them apart" he walked over to the door and stopped in the doorway.

Fugaku stared at his son's back his expression hardened at his son's lack of loyalty at the moment. "You might not think so but whether Sasuke loves Sakura or not he's happier than he had been in a long time" with that Itachi walked out the door.

"This one is pretty" I beamed. Sasuke stood next to me with his hands in his pockets and stared at the painting.

"Hn" my eye twitched.

"Can't you at least comment?" I sighed as I walked on to the next painted canvas.

Sasuke followed. "They are great, but I haven't seen anything that I would personally like to have in my house" he replied.

"Okay then what about this one" I asked looking at the next painting. This one somehow seemed full of emotion.

"You only like it because there's a sakura tree" Sasuke pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's a surviving sakura tree with streaks of lava surrounding the rest of the plain and somehow the lighting and sakura tree seem to harmonize together" I exclaimed.

He sighed. "We can buy it"

"Yay" I grinned and gave Sasuke a quick side-hug. After talking to the guy in charge we bought the painting and it'll be delivered to our house by next week.

"So tell me what was your childhood like?" I questioned as we walked around the gallery.

Sasuke shrugged. "There's not that much to tell really. I was a normal kid who wanted my parent's approval. My dad always found whatever Itachi did the best and I couldn't really compete with that.

My father wanted me to be more like Itachi, but all I wanted was for my father to accept me for the person that I am instead he tried to change me into someone I was not. In school I was at the top with my academics and sport.

Girls flocked around me and asked me on dates like there was no tomorrow though I rarely took girls out. I guess you could say I was a trouble maker, guys usual challenged me and we got into fist fights, since I won our battles I usually got all the detention I even got suspended for my actions.

I think that part of me was just being rebellious towards my dad who wanted me to be the best, other times it was just to vent. Collage was rather normal, people had plans for the future, but it seems that my plans just didn't include getting married" he explained.

"I can just imagine you as a teenager brooding about getting detention" I giggled.

"What about your childhood?" he asked glancing at me.

"Well, I wish my childhood could have been more butterflies and rainbows, but sadly I got picked on quite a lot when I was little. The girls always had something rude to say about my hair and my large forehead.

I didn't have friends back then I was usually by myself, but Kiba came along and he became my first real friend. Ino also started standing up for me when I couldn't. When I started fighting back I didn't use words I actually got physical so I also got suspended and detention for attacking someone who insulted me or my friends.

For some reason my bad ass exterior got boys to like me more. They found me challenging and my pink hair made me unique so they liked it.

I went out with a few guys, but none were long relationships. When collage came around I studied being a doctor and found time for my friends. I didn't party much, but I had time to find some boyfriends along the way though none of them really did it for me.

I met Gaara and we went out for 2 months, but he's an ass and after that I just set my mind to finishing collage" I answered.

"Why didn't you and Kiba ever go out?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Kiba is more like a brother to me, like Naruto it, and besides he's had a thing for Ino since I met him" I stated.

"Ino is your best friend right" he wasn't asking. "I haven't met her yet though I've heard of her from the others"

"I don't know why he's never asked her out before, maybe he felt out of her league since all of the guys pined for her" I mused.

"When do you want to get married?" he questioned as we stopped in front of the last painting.

"I don't know, what about you?" I asked.

"I've never thought much about what would happen if I got married" he admitted.

"I thought about it all the time. I've pictured myself in a million dressed in various colours I've thought of bride's maids and the maid of honour I've pictured every detail though I doubted I could have afforded it" I laughed. "The only thing I could never picture was the person I'd be marrying"

"What's it like knowing?" he wanted to know.

I thought about it for a moment. Sasuke standing next to me and with 'I do' we kiss. My face turned beat red. My gaze met Sasuke's and I turned around and started walking towards the exit.

"I don't have an answer" I told him. He smirked at my shy state.

"I'm sure you have an answer you just don't want to tell me" he stated as we walked towards the car.

"Well I'm leaving my imagination to myself, its private" I told him as we both climbed into the car.

"I thought lovers shared their feelings" he smirked.

"Stop trying to embarrass me" I complained. He was amused. We started driving again, but we soon stopped.

I stared out the window trying to think where we were. Sasuke saw my confused look. "It's a surprise" he said as she shut his door and walked around the car to open mine.

As he opened the door I eyed him. "I'm not getting out, the last time you had a surprise for me I met you parent's and got engaged" I huffed and folded my arms.

"It's a nice surprise" I was being stubborn. "Don't make me drag you out of the car"

"I'd like to see that, the big pervy king dragging me out of his car. What are you going to do kill me and dump me in a lake, if you're tired of me then I can just leave you don't have to go to such gre-_" I was startled as Sasuke pulled me out of his car while I was being dramatic.

We were standing very close. I stared at Sasuke for a moment, I was mesmerised by his hotness. He smirked. "You're annoying" he shut the door behind me and grabbed my hand pulling me along with him.

That moment I was so taken aback that it felt like my mind left my body. I truly felt hypnotised by Sasuke for the first time.

"Do you see it?" I was brought back to earth and glanced at the area. My eyes caught a blanket on a field of grass with a picnic basket on top of it.

"A picnic?" I asked. Sasuke nodded.

"I thought since it'll be getting dark once we've left the gallery that we could have a picnic and stare at the stars and stuff" he seemed embarrassed.

"Wow Sasuke who knew you were so romantic" I giggled he seemed pissed at me. I squeezed his hand. "I think it's really nice, thanks you" I smiled.

After eating we started talking about random things.

"Okay so what's your favourite colour?" I asked him.

"Blue" he answered.

"My favourite is pink though I think it was obvious" I giggled as I lay down on the blanket looking at the sky turning from light blue to red, orange and pink.

"Okay who was the best girlfriend you ever had?" I wanted to know. Sasuke shifted and laid down next to me.

"I didn't have a best girlfriend, all the girls I dated just dated me cause of my looks or what I had" he replied.

"That's unfair" I stated.

"Hn, what about you?" he asked.

"I didn't have one either, I mean they were all decent except for Gaara, but none of them were really the best, they did the same things, said the same things, they didn't try doing something mind blowing for once" I explained.

"Like what?" he asked curiously.

I watched as the sky turned dark while thinking about my answer.

"_**Okay now that I've told you, you better let me go" I told him. **_

_**His face snuggled into my hair as his grip around my waist tightened. "I'm fine like this" My face was on fire.**_

"_**Uchiha" I said through clenched teeth. **_

"Like holding me in their arms and refusing to let go even when I threaten them and doing it over and over again even when they know I'll probably hit them again anyway…"

"_**How many kids do you want?" the question caught me off guard and I was blushing madly.**_

"…like asking strange questions that made me feel embarrassed or flustered…"

"_**We don't have to go there if you don't want to" were Sasuke's words.**_

"…like telling me I don't have to go places if I don't want to…"

"_**Actually…Naruto gave the idea" he admitted. I eyed him. **_

"_**I thought I told you not to ask Naruto for ideas" I reminded. **_

"_**It couldn't be helped, I didn't know where to take you" he said.**_

"…like going against something I told them not to do…"

"_**Hn" was all Sasuke said.**_

"…someone like you"

It seemed that Sasuke realized that everything I mentioned was stuff he did.

I glanced at Sasuke and saw his unreadable expression. My face turned red. _Maybe I was too straight forward._

His silence was unnerving. "D-Don't get me wrong I'm just saying that you're different" I cursed myself for stuttering. I couldn't look at him anymore.

"You're different too" he voiced. I looked over at him. He glanced at me.

"You're also different from the girls I've been with" he admitted. "And…I like it"

**Aww it's just so mushy! Haha! I hope this made you guys happy there's some hina/naru fluff and some neji/tenten drama, a little ino/kiba relationship development and a whole lot of sasu/saku fluffy whuffy stuff, yay!**

**Chi-Chan XD!**

_**Edited: This chapter I am happy with. The ending just makes me want to burst with giddiness. But anyway spelling and grammar was fixed, but nothing big changed.**_


	19. Chapter 19 - Are you scared too?

**Well let's see what'll happen on this chapter. **

**Some need to knows:**

_Thoughts_

_**Flashback's**_

**I write in different point of views, but only when I write Sakura's point of view will it be in first person.**

…**Marry me!**

**~~Any man can be a father, but it takes someone special to be a dad~~**

**Summary: When Sakura's ideal couple, Naruto and Hinata, have a baby she can't wait to see them…When Naruto drops his new born in Sasuke's arms and Sakura is the only one who can make the baby stop crying, the weirdest thing happens "…Marry me!"**

**Rated T for the use of teme/bastard and hinted themes.**

**Couples: Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Kiba/Ino, Neji/Tenten**

**Ages: **

**Sasuke – 22**

**Sakura – 21**

**Naruto – 22**

**Hinata – 20**

**Kiba – 23**

**Ino – 21**

**Neji – 23**

**Tenten – 22 **

**First I'd like to apologize for any errors that I might have made, haha, I never did a proof read I was just so steadfast on getting you guys some updates since I've they've been non-existent for a while. **

**Aimii0 pointed out about my totally confusing way of point of views, but I hope this will clear it up a bit. I realize that it's not really supposed to be written like I do it, it's just that I want Sasuke's opinions about Sakura to me clear. –**_**PLEASE NOTE: I edited all my chapter so far and changed the point of views to make it less confusing. I hope it's better now!**_

_**Once again I love all my fans to bits!**_

**Chapter19_Are you scared too?**

Ino had been in a happy mood lately. She didn't know why she was happy, but she was. Things were brighter and she was steadily impressing Tsunade. She was on her way to Tsunade-sama's office right now to hear what she has to say.

She scrubbed into the old-but-still-young-looking woman's surgeries last week and she was ready to hear what she had to say about it.

She knocked on the door and heard a faint 'Come in' before she stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

"Morning, Tsunade-sama" Ino greeted with a smile and a slight bow. Tsunade gave a nod in greeting. The old woman placed the file in her hand onto her desk and leaned back in her chair looking at Ino.

When Ino glanced at the file she read her name. "I've read through your file. I see you've done quite a lot for this hospital. I examined you while you were working for the past month" this news caught Ino's attention.

_For the last month, what have I been doing? _"I have to admit I'm impressed with your attitude at work and how you handle situations. You've done a lot for the kids here who lost their mothers in childbirth and you have only lost 3 patients in childbirth that you were the doctor of" the woman's steadfast gaze made Ino nervous.

"I've already come up with a conclusion to promote you or not, but your next answer will determine the real outcome of my answer" Ino gulped, this lady really knew how to make someone uneasy.

"Tell me Ino" Tsunade began. She folded her arms over her chest. "Why do you think you should get promoted?" The question took Ino off guard. She didn't know how to answer that.

_If I don't do this right then I might not get promoted, but that's not really important is it, the importance of being a doctor is to take care of your patients._

"It doesn't really matter if I get promoted or not, in the end I still help woman give birth to the best of my ability and if my ability is lower than then the rank you want to give me I think I'd be unfit to be promoted to a higher rank because I'll just be useless"

Tsunade felt a sense of de-sha-vu.

"_**Tell me Sakura why do you think you should be promoted?"**_

"_**Well Tsunade-shishou, I don't think it matters if I get promoted or not what really matters to me is helping my patients to the best of my ability and more. If I'm unfit to the rank you want to promote me to then I'd rather stay where I am now to get better before I lose a life in the OR"**_

_This girl has a great mind just like Sakura does._

"Thank you Ino, you'll be working on the second floor from today on, good luck" Ino felt so happy she thanked Tsunade profusely before leaving her office with a skip in her step.

I was having my lunch for the day at the hospital, but my mind was nowhere near my food.

"_**You're also different from the girls I've been with" he admitted. "And…I like it"**_

Since last night I've been feeling a bit queasy. Sasuke basically told me that he liked me, but I'm sure he meant as a person just like I told him I liked him as a person.

_Get a grip pinky it's just respect not something mushy!_

I quickly pulled myself together when I saw Ino walking over with a grin on her face. "Hey forehead, guess what?"

"What?" I asked gasping dramatically like a high school girl.

"I got promoted, I work on your floor now" Ino couldn't stop grinning.

"That's great! You know that means I can boss you around now, right?" my grinned matched hers.

She huffed. "Figures you'd say that" I laughed.

"So how are things, are you over Shikamaru yet?" I questioned bluntly and then I wish I hadn't.

Ino sighed. "Way to dampen the mood" she mumbled. I gave an apologetic look.

"Sorry pig. It's just you haven't talked much about it and I'm worried about you" I told her honestly.

"Thanks for worrying, but I'm fine. Things are getting better and I'm sure I'll find someone soon just like you found pervy-prince" she exclaimed giving a sneaky grin once she mentioned Sasuke.

"Why do you call him pervy-prince?" I raised a brow. With that evil grin on her face I suddenly imagined Ino wearing a black outfit with a pointed hat boiling something in a cauldron and cackling evilly.

"Naruto told me about what you said over the phone the other day about something you do in bed…" she let the sentence linger and I had to think back.

"_**I already told you twice that I don't do affection" he reminded me. I rolled my eyes on the other end.**_

"_**Yeah, yeah, but in bed you can be a total pervert_" **_

"_**MY VIRGIN EARS!" that voice…**_

My cheeks turned bright red. "Naruto told you about that! I'm so killing him the next time I see him" I stated murderously.

"I'm glad I'm not Naruto" Ino laughed.

Tenten has been sour since what happened with Neji at the pool. She's been avoiding him in her own home. The pool seemed to be the only place where she can let her mind run loose.

She didn't know what to do. She didn't think to bring it up again because he's just ignoring her.

_I wish I knew what was wrong with him._

She sighed. She felt uneasy when she heard Neji walk over and sit next to her. "Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked getting straight to the point as usual.

"I haven't been avoiding you" she replied plainly. Her emotions have been bottle up inside and she refused to let her anger get the better of her.

"Yes, you have" he stated somewhat angrily. He couldn't believe she would lie to his face.

She didn't reply. She didn't want to talk to him right now. She had thought when you were down that the person you loved would be there to comfort you.

_I guess since he's the problem I can't be comforted by him._ Tenten sighed inwardly.

"Tell me why?" he asked. Neji was never one to ease into the conversation, he was straight and blunt.

She made a quick decision that she was sure was going to break her heart. "I think we should put our plans on hold for a while" she whispered as she gazed into the water of the pool.

"What?" he asked. He was confused. He didn't understand what she was saying exactly. As he looked at her he didn't see her waver in the slightest, it made him even more worried.

"Our wedding plans, I think we should cancel them" she exclaimed bluntly. Neji felt his heart stop.

"W-What?" he was for the first time afraid he was going to lose the person he loved. "But why?" his voice sounded hoarse.

Tenten didn't know how to tell him that she wanted time. That she was somewhat angry at him for ignoring her feelings about having children.

She told him they should wait and that's all she has to say. She pulled her feet from the pool and started making her way back inside.

Her arm was grabbed and she was spun around. "Why?" Neji demanded harshly. He couldn't seem to help himself. He was confused and wanted answers.

She couldn't hold her anger or her tears in any longer. "Because you refuse to talk about having kids someday!" she shouted at him. She was sure that the whole neighbourhood had heard her.

"You won't even hear me out you ignore the subject whenever I ask you about it. I thought you would at least have been able to talk about it or to give me a reason why you don't want to talk about it.

I'm not sure about getting married because I feel that even when we do get married you won't talk to me about it" tears slipped from her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

She glared up at him. "I won't get married until you tell me what's wrong, if you don't love me anymore then say it, if you don't want kids then tell me why and stop ignoring me when I ask you about it" with that she yanked her arm free from his grasp and headed for her car.

Neji stood still and his heart was breaking. It was his fault and he knew it, Tenten's pain was his fault.

I was so tired when I dragged my feet into the house. "I'm home" I shouted. I heard the water running upstairs.

_Sasuke must be taking a shower. _

I threw my keys on to the table and was about to head upstairs when there was a knock on the door.

_I swear if it's Itachi again I'm kicking him where it hurts!_

I opened the door and my eyes widened considerably. "Tenten, what happened?" I asked her as I hugged her tightly.

She was crying hard and her words were hard to make out. "I…him…plans"

I rubbed her back. "It's okay Tenten, it's okay. Everything will be fine" I helped her into the house and closed the door behind me.

I sat her down on the couch and sat next to her consoling her and rubbing her back while she cried onto my shoulder.

_Oh Tennie what happened?_

I was so worried about her that being sleep deprived flew out the window. "Shh, it's okay Tennie" I wanted to call Neji, but I decided against it.

_If she came here then she doesn't want to see Neji right now._

I heard Sasuke coming downstairs. "Sakura?" he asked.

He walked over and the saw Tenten. I gave Sasuke a sad look. "Should I call Neji?"

"No!" Tenten practically yelled. We both stared at her. "I don't want to see Neji right now" It seems she calmed down from crying, but the sniffing was still there.

Sasuke took a seat on one of the couches. It wasn't really in him to pry, I knew. "What happened?" I asked her. She was quite for a minute and tried to collect herself.

"Are you, uhm, pregnant?" I question cautiously. It would make sense that she was and it might be the reason she doesn't want to see Neji.

"No and that's the problem" she spat angrily.

I looked at her questioning her silently. "I told Neji we should wait before we get married, I told him to cancel our plans" she said.

My expression saddened. "Oh Tennie, why? You love each other so much"

"I know it's just that every time I bring up the topic of having children he changes the subject or walks away and I don't know why and he won't talk to me about it" she started tearing up again.

"I can't understand why he would do that, it's not like Neji" I mused. I knew Neji as a blunt and straight forward kind of person, but then again when it came to feelings he was kind of like an Uchiha I knew.

Sasuke sat and listened silently. He wasn't one for consoling people. "Can I stay here tonight, I don't feel like going home?" she begged.

"Yeah you can stay in the spare bedroom" I told her. I was not letting her go home in her time of need.

"Do you mind, Sasuke?" Tenten asked him. He didn't even get a chance to answer.

"Sasuke doesn't mind you staying with us for the night" I smiled.

Sasuke eyed me. "What technically this is my house as well" I pointed out.

"Hn" my eye twitched again and I clenched my fist.

"I wish you really would buy a 'talking for dummies' then maybe we can someday have a two-sided conversation" I exclaimed agitated. My annoyance wore off when Tenten laughed.

I glanced at her a bit dumbfounded. "Are you okay?" I questioned wondering why she was laughing all of a sudden.

"It's just the way you two are fighting" she laughed more. I glanced at Sasuke. He seemed to raise an eyebrow at the chocolate-eyed girl beside me.

_Well anything to lighten the mood, if being an ass to Sasuke will work, then so be it._

"Did you hear what Ino calls him?" I asked her knowing if she knew she'd laugh.

Tenten looked at me expectantly. "She calls him pervy-prince" she giggled.

Sasuke looked unimpressed. "Why does she call me that?" he wanted to know.

"I don't think I want to know" Tenten chirped in. I turned to Sasuke and told him anyway.

"You remember our conversation over the phone when Naruto was in your office, you know when I called you a sissy?" I reminded him. Hearing I called Sasuke a sissy made Tenten giggle some more.

Sasuke nodded. "Well Naruto blabbed" I stated.

"When I see Naruto again I'm going to kill him" he claimed. I started laughing along with Tenten.

"That's what I told Ino" I said.

"He deserves it for talking nonsense" Sasuke stated.

"Don't worry Sasuke I'm sure your perverted reputation won't go farther than your friends" I grinned. _I can't imagine what Mikoto would say when she heard that her son is a pervert…That would be embarrassing! _The brown haired girl next to me looked a little better than she did before.

I was happy to make her laugh. I know it must be so saddening for her when the person you love doesn't want to talk to you about having children.

Sasuke frowned. "I'm not a pervert" he grumbled.

"Right and Naruto's a virgin" Sasuke stared unimpressed, but Tenten was laughing herself sick once again. At the moment it seemed like even the tiniest joke could make her laugh for hours.

"That's a good one Sakura!" she exclaimed. I grinned.

"So, what are we eating?" Tenten asked as her stomach rumbled.

"You'll have to ask Sasuke" I told her. She glanced from me to Sasuke.

"Sasuke cooks for you?" I nodded.

"Yeah, why?" I questioned as a looked at her astonished face.

"It's rather surprising, I didn't pick Sasuke to be the cooking type" Tenten admitted.

"I think you're confusing him with yourself" I joked with a giggle as I remembered Tenten's adventures in my kitchen.

"Hey, that was a long time ago" she protested. I smiled.

"I know Tennie, but you still almost burned down my house and you made Hinata so scared she doesn't even want you near a spork"

She huffed. "Maybe because she knows what I could do with a spork, your mother is quite a legend when it comes to a spork"

"Yeah, she's a spork master" I agreed.

"We never did hear from Houjo again, did we?" she mused.

"No, I think he might have pissed his pants that time" I laughed.

Sasuke stared at the two of us as if we were crazy.

Ino laughed as Kiba stared at his attire. Somehow he trip while holding the sloppy cookie dough and the bowl landed on his head.

He's covered in dough and she started laughing. He smiled, he always like it when Ino laughed even if it was at his expense.

"Are you okay?" she asked smiling as she walked closer with a wet cloth.

"I'm fine, I doubt I could make it worse" he exclaimed as he stood up, careful not to slip on the dough lying on the floor.

She giggled as she wiped most of the dough from his face. "Your pants don't seem that full of dough so if you want I could wash your shirt for you while you go take a quick bath" she offered.

His eyes softened at her kindness. "Sure"

While Kiba took his bath Ino quickly washed his shirt for him.

_I can't believe that I'm such a wimp. Why can't I just tell her that I like her? She's right here, right in front of me, so why can't I do it?_

He's always like Ino, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her. Mostly because he didn't want to be rejected by her and he didn't want to lose her as his friend, so he did nothing.

Ino threw his shirt in the tumble dryer to dry it out and then headed for the kitchen to clean it up. Kiba soon joined her walking into the kitchen in nothing but his jeans.

"I'm sorry about messing up your kitchen" he apologized.

She shook her head with a smile "It was worth it"

"It's that because you get to see me without my shirt on?" he joked. Ino giggled at his antics.

He smiled. "Say, what do you want for your future?" Ino asked him out of the blue. She's had feelings for Kiba for a while now, but she didn't want to act upon them. She didn't want him to be the rebound.

He found it strange that she would ask such a question. He didn't pick Ino to be the type to plan for the future, but he figured since she's never had luck with guy's maybe she got to thinking about her future.

Kiba knew this was his chance. "Would you run…if I said you?" the question caught Ino off guard, she froze on the spot. _Did he just…say that he liked me or wanted me for his future?_

She slowly looked up at him and stared wide-eyed. _Shit! Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. _Kiba was totally worried that he might have ruined their friendship. He looked at the ground, he felt ashamed for even saying something that could make him lose Ino.

"Would you…chase me if I did?" Kiba's eyes widened. _What?_

He looked back at Ino who quickly looked away with a blush on her cheeks. _Does this mean she returns my feelings?_

"Hey Naruto, Neji just called" Hinata told him worriedly when he came out of the bathroom. He was drying his hair with a towel and stopped long enough to pay attention to his wife.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he saw her concern.

"He and Tenten had a bit of a fight and she told him to cancel the wedding, she also left the house. He doesn't know where she is and she's not answering his phone calls" she explained worriedly.

"Did he call the others, maybe they've seen her?" he questioned.

She shook her head. "He called here first. He thought she might be here" Hinata explained.

"What were they fighting about, it's not like Tenten to run from a fight?" he wanted to know.

"Neji didn't say_" it suddenly struck her like a lightning bolt. "_It's because he's avoiding the conversation about kids"

"He's doing what?" Naruto had to do a double take. Naruto didn't know Neji as the type of guy to avoid anything, he took things head on.

"Tenten told me the last time I was there that Neji keeps avoiding the conversation whenever she brings it up. I think it could be why they were fighting" Hinata figured.

She knew Tenten wouldn't run from her problems, but she was still a girl with feelings and the only person able to hurt Tenten, would be Neji.

"I'll try calling her, maybe she'll pick up if it's not him" Naruto walked towards Hinata and gently took the cell form her hands.

Tenten's cell rang once again. She sighed. "I wish he'd stop calling"

We had dinner – Sasuke cooked of course - and we're now sitting comfortably in the living room chatting once again. Except for Sasuke he just sat there.

"Why don't you just tell him you're okay, he must be worried about you" I told her.

She folded her arms stubbornly. "Let him worry"

I sighed. I didn't like them fighting like this. Another cell rang, but this time it was mine. I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Sakura, has Tenten called you?" Neji asked over the phone.

I glanced at Tenten. "No Neji, she hasn't" I replied. Tenten looked at me when I said his name. She was pleading me with her eyes not to give away her location.

"Could you try calling her or something, we had a fight and she took a drive and hasn't come home. I'm out looking for her, but I have no idea where she might have gone to" he said worriedly.

"I'll try calling her, I hope you find her" with that I hung up and looked at Tenten with a serious expression.

"Call him" I half ordered. "He's worried sick about you. He's driving around looking for you right now"

"Let him look, maybe he'll finally see that he shouldn't avoid talking to me about having kids" she was still being stubborn.

"I'm sure he has his reasons" I tried.

"If he has one then he should have given it to me not ignored me like I never asked" she stated angrily.

"He does have a reason" Sasuke voiced on his spot from the couch. We both looked at him. "I figured it out when we were talking the other day"

"Then what is it?" Tenten asked him.

Sasuke shook his head. "It's better if he told you himself"

"But he won't talk to me, I've asked millions of times, he won't say a word about it" she looked so frustrated I was sure she was planning on ripping her hair out.

"Maybe he's just scared about how you will take his answer" I figured. Tenten thought about it. "I guess" she agreed.

Tenten's phone kept ringing. She saw Naruto has also been calling as well.

When her phone lit up once more with Neji's name she decided to answer it. "Hyuuga?" she answered icily.

"Tenten, thank goodness you're okay, where are you?" he questioned.

"I'm safe" she replied. She wasn't giving her hiding spot away that easily.

"Tenten please tell me where you are I'm worried about you?" he pleaded.

"No, first you tell me why you're avoiding my question?" she demanded.

"Do you really want to talk about this over the phone?" he asked.

"Well you're not talking to me about it when I asked you every other time, are you going to avoid talking about it till your dead"

"Tenten" she heard him sigh. "I promise I'll tell you soon, just please tell me where you are?" he pleaded once again.

She was still angry and if he didn't tell her when he saw her what his problem was then she was going to castrate him and then he wouldn't have a reason to answer the question anymore.

"I'm at Sasuke's house" with that the call ended.

"This is my house too, you know?" I reminded her. She gave a small smile. I was trying to cheer her up, but it won't be working. She seems really sad about her fight with Neji.

"What did he say?" I asked her.

"He'll be telling me what his problem is and I silently vowed to castrate him if he doesn't tell me because then he won't have a reason to answer" she growled.

"Did you hear that Sasuke, if you ever avoid talking about us having Uchiha babies then I'm going to castrate you" I joked.

He raised his eyebrow at me. Tenten laughed, she couldn't help it. "I'm not complaining I'd love a few Uchiha babies running around, what about you?" he smirked as he saw my face turn red.

"You really are a pervert" Tenten decided while placing her hands on her hips as she stood up.

There was a defining knock on the door. "Did you guys order pizza?" Tenten drawled lazily. She knew it was Neji. I was wondering if Neji wasn't going to attack me since I lied to him about Tenten.

Sasuke stood and went to open the door. Neji walked passed him without greeting and when he laid eyes on Tenten he pulled her into a hug. "Don't ever scare me like that again"

She hugged him back. He pulled away and stared at her. It seemed to me like the Hyuuga didn't care that I lied or he's yet to see me sitting on the couch…it has to be the first answer.

"Now tell me?" she ordered with a threatening tone.

He glanced at me and then at Sasuke.

"What about them?" he pointed out to her. He obviously thought that the conversation was rather private.

"I don't care if they hear it. Everyone knows that you've been avoiding the question because I've talked to everyone about it, so tell me otherwise I'm putting my vow on the table" she stated.

"Believe me, you don't want her to" I dead-panned. _I don't think Neji will like the idea of being castrated and since Tenten seemed to like a spork I can only guess how painful his procedure will be._

There was silence as Tenten awaited his reply. I was also curious to here Neji's answer.

"I-I'm afraid" he began. He couldn't look her in the eyes. "I'm afraid that I'm going to make a lousy father, I don't know the first thing about being a father and my father isn't around to help me out, I don't want to let you raise our kid on your own and I don't want our kid to grow up without his father either"

_That's-That's all it was? He's afraid he won't be a good parent. Why that's so silly_ she thought while a small smile grazed her lips and she began tearing up.

She lifted his chin so he would meet her gaze. "Neji, you'll be a great father even without any guidance. I know you will and I'll always be there to help you, we can do it together" she assured him.

"I'm sorry I avoided the question for so long, I was scared about what you would say" he admitted ashamed that he would act like he did.

"It's okay, I understand" she hugged him again.

I just knew a kiss fest was going to begin soon so I stood up grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him into the kitchen.

"I'm sure they could use some privacy" I exclaimed.

"Hn" Sasuke voiced.

What Tenten and Neji just went through it got me to thinking about me and Sasuke. About why he asked me to marry him, it's because I would be a good mother, so what did that mean exactly.

I hoisted myself onto the counter while he leaned against it. I looked at my hands that I folded neatly on my lap. "Hey Sasuke" I said to get his attention.

"Hn?" he replied as he glanced at me.

"Are you scare too?" I questioned. He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he didn't understand what I was asking him.

"You told me that you asked me to marry you because I would be a good mother, does that mean you're scared to raise a child of your own too?" I asked. I took the moment to look at Sasuke.

"Not exactly" he began and looked downwards. "Children seem to be scared of me. You remember that Daisuke was crying when I held him, right? Then you just walked over and he started smiling. I thought that maybe you'd be a great mother someday, though I doubted that we'd ever have kids together.

I still felt that if I did have a child someone like you would be the best mother for our child. I don't think that my child would particularly like me" he explained truthfully.

"I think_" Sasuke turned his gaze towards me once again. "I think your child would love you, Sasuke. You're not a bad person so I don't see how he could dislike you, you're just not experienced, but you and the mother of your child could look after your kid together" I smiled.

_Sasuke would be a good dad, I just know he would. _I was a bit shy when I thought that I could be the mother of his child, but it could be that we don't work out, I knew there were possibilities.

"Thank you, Sakura"

**Wow, I'm sure this is the longest chapter, there are more things brewing, I wonder what's next in store for the gang!**

**Chi-Chan XD**

_**Edited: My point of views were pretty messed up in this chapter, but I fixed them up. I hope they make more sense now.**_


	20. Chapter 20 - Would you let me

**Okay, let's see what's next for the story of …Marry me!**

**PLEASE NOTE: Guys I've checked my story again and since I felt that my writing needed some work, especially on this story, I took the time to fix my problems. I changed my point of views so they will be understandable and also some speech that just didn't seem right.**

**I also added information that I left out, important information. I don't want to pull this on you guys, but you might want to scroll over the chapters I have written so far. If you don't want to then I guess I can add the basic information here for you. Nothing much changed in the chapters except some added info.**

_**Sasuke job is the chief of the UPD, Uchiha Police Department. Sakura and Ino are both gynaecologists. Karin's parents own a weapon company.**_

**I have recently made some more plans for some characters in the story. Some things will come up with Gaara, he has a reason that he wanted to get back with Sakura. Someone also mentioned to me that Tenten and Neji situation wasn't mind blowing, how he was just scared to become a father, I do have a reason for this, it will get interesting, so be patient.**

**If you have the time just scroll through the story once more, I tried making things more realistic by actually adding more information about their jobs. There is also a better reason as to why Sasuke dislikes his brother that I added. **

_**Please enjoy the rest of my story, I promise that here on out I will make sure that it's perfect!**_

**Some need to knows:**

_Thoughts_

_**Flashback's**_

**I write in different point of views, but only when I write Sakura's point of view will it be in first person.**

…**Marry me!**

**~~Any man can be a father, but it takes someone special to be a dad~~**

**Summary: When Sakura's ideal couple, Naruto and Hinata, have a baby she can't wait to see them…When Naruto drops his new born in Sasuke's arms and Sakura is the only one who can make the baby stop crying, the weirdest thing happens "…Marry me!"**

**Rated T for the use of teme/bastard and hinted themes.**

**Couples: Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Kiba/Ino, Neji/Tenten**

**Ages: **

**Sasuke – 22**

**Sakura – 21**

**Naruto – 22**

**Hinata – 20**

**Kiba – 23**

**Ino – 21**

**Neji – 23**

**Tenten – 22 **

**Chapter20_Would you let me spend the day with you?**

I was so happy to hear that Tenten and Neji's plans were still on it seems that they sorted out their little problem.

I awoke fully when there was movement beside me and an arm was draped over my abdomen.

I glanced at Sasuke. He was still asleep and somehow found a way to sleep on his stomach. I smiled at his sleeping face. I have done this before I realized, but right now I feel a bit closer to Sasuke so I don't mind about staring.

Sasuke and I have been living together for a while and we've come to respect each other and maybe like each other as individuals. He might seem silent and deadly, but when you get to know him he's actually really sweet and…nice.

_If I said mushy he'd probably glare at me._

He might not show much affection, but he's gradually opening up.

Since Ino's working on my floor I've noticed she's more cheerful and happy then I've seen her in a while. My first thought was that she had a boyfriend, but then I remembered that she's still not completely over Shikamaru, but something was going on I just haven't found out 'what' yet.

Another thing that had me excited was our engagement party tomorrow. The week had flown by fast and our party was tomorrow.

I doubt Shikamaru will be there, he's never been that close to either of us and I don't think Ino would want him there and with his laid back attitude he could care less.

I glanced at the clock it was about time to get up. _I should go make us some coffee, Sasuke's been making dinner and breakfast a lot recently._

I smiled at the thought. I started throwing my legs off the bed to get up then an arm wound around my stomach and pull me back down to the bed.

"Hey!" I protested loudly. "I was about to go make coffee"

"What time is it?" Sasuke mumbled sleepily.

"There is a few more minutes before we have to get up" I replied. His hold on me tightened as he pulled my closer and put his forehead against my shoulder.

"Then go back to sleep" he ordered.

"I owe you some coffee" I tried.

"It's fine, you can owe me later" he mumbled, he was still sleepy.

"And just why do I have to be here, you can go back to sleep without me" he exclaimed.

"I can't" he replied. This was a weird answer.

"What do you mean you can't?" I question, but at the moment I wanted to question his sanity.

"I've gotten to use to you, I can't go back to sleep if you're not here" he mumbled once more. My heart beat had sped up.

_Is he doing this on purpose? _"Okay, seriously are you on something" I dead-panned. Sasuke grumbled and turned onto his back before sitting up straight, I also sat up since it would feel awkward if he looked down at me.

"You're annoying" he muttered.

"Thanks, I get that compliment a lot" I replied sarcastically. I climbed out of bed. "I'm making coffee" I told him before leaving the room.

I heard the water running as I finished our coffee, I knew he'll be coming downstairs to get it so I took my cup and sipped on some waiting for him to finish up.

There was a knock on the door. I grumbled. _I swear Sasuke and I have more visitors since we've been living together._

I opened the door and before the person could even speak I slammed the door in the person's face. "Sakura?"

"Go away!" I yelled before locking the door again and going to the kitchen to finish my coffee. The knocking on the door didn't stop I just ignore it.

Sasuke came downstairs. He saw me quietly leaning against the counter drinking my coffee. "Sakura, don't you hear the knock on the door?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm deaf at the moment" I answered with a sarcastic smile. He was about to go answer the door. "Don't answer the door" I told him.

"Who is it?" he asked glancing at me.

"No one important" I exclaimed.

"Sakura?" he questioned demandingly. I sighed.

"It's Gaara. I have no idea how he got the address probably asked someone at the hospital" I growled.

With that said I thought Sasuke would just leave it alone, but he actually walked to the door and opened it. He stared at a red haired man.

"Gaara" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke" Gaara said somewhat surprised. Sasuke knew Gaara since he had worked with him at one time, Gaara was a suspect to a case. Sasuke knew that Gaara wouldn't come here to talk to him, so he obviously didn't know that Sasuke lived here.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm here to see Sakura?" he said, he knew she was there of course.

"I'm sorry, but she doesn't want to see you and I don't want you coming here to talk to her again" Sasuke told him. I started walking towards Sasuke and stood with him at the door.

Gaara glance at me. "I'm sure she can choose that for herself" Gaara said.

"I'm sure she can, but right now I'm telling you to leave her alone" Sasuke stated.

"Just go away Gaara, I told you I didn't want to see you again" I butted in.

"I need to talk to you" Gaara told me.

"If it's about getting back together with me then no, my answer will always be no. I've moved on with my life and you should too" I replied.

"Sakura I know I made a mistake, but I'm asking for another chance" he said.

"I believe she already said no" Sasuke glared and Gaara returned his glare.

"Who is this guy?" Gaara asked me.

Sasuke smirked. "I'm her fiancé" he stated.

Gaara's eyes widened and he turned his gaze towards me. "You're marrying him?" he spat angrily.

I glared at Gaara for being rude and insinuating that I can do better than Sasuke. "Yes, I'm marrying Sasuke, because unlike you he has a heart. Now go away and leave me alone" if he didn't get the message now then I was going to punch him till he leaves.

Gaara glared at Sasuke one more time before he walked off. I sighed. "Oh please let that be the last I see of him" I begged.

Sasuke closed the door and we both made our way to the kitchen. "If he bothers you again, call me" Sasuke said before taking a gulp of his coffee.

"What are you going to do, beat him into his next life?" I joked.

"Hn" for once I stared at him. He just totally said he'd beat him up. "You can't be serious?" I asked exasperated.

"I am serious" Sasuke stated. I haven't decided if it's sweet of Sasuke or reckless.

"I'm sure he'll leave me alone now, he knows I'm getting married and he knows to whom, I'm sure he'll feel threatened" I exclaimed.

Sasuke raised a brow at my choice of words. I shrugged. "What? It's true. You're Sasuke Uchiha most people are scared shitless of you since you're the chief of police and besides he's out of his league against someone like you" I admitted without thinking.

"Are you saying I'm sexy?" my cheeks burned as he smirked.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Then why is your face turning red?" he asked. _He was going to give me a hard time about this isn't he? Just like all the other times._

"I'm just saying compared to Gaara you are" I tried.

"Okay, then who **do** you think is sexier than me?" he challenged.

"I…uhm…" I didn't have an answer. I can't think of someone sexier than Sasuke at the moment. I wanted to scream bloody murder.

I growled. "Okay fine, you're the sexiest guy I know" I admitted with my face burning. I walked off and headed upstairs.

Ino has been glowing ever since what happened at her house. She's been thanking the sloppy cookie dough every time she thought about it.

Kiba wanted her in his future and she wanted him.

"_**Please just give me some time, I liked Shikamaru for so long and I don't want you to me the rebound guy because I really like you and I want to give us a try" Ino said to him.**_

_**He smiled. "I'll wait for you"**_

She found it so cute. She's been dying to tell Sakura, but work has kept her busy. She was determined to go visit Sakura today at her house.

She'll be able to tell her about Kiba and she'll be able to meet Sasuke, it's like hitting 2 birds with 1 stone.

She had seen Sakura also looked rather happy these past few days. Ever since she met Sasuke she started to smile more and laugh more.

_I wonder if Sasuke could truly be her prince charming and if Kiba could be mine?_

She remembered what Sakura had told her one time in high school. She got dumped by her boyfriend and was balling her eyes out in the bathroom and Sakura was there to comfort her.

"_**It's okay Ino; I just know that you'll find someone, someday who will mess up your lipstick instead of your mascara"**_

_I remember laughing at her words that day._

Ino liked feeling this way. She liked feeling that there was someone out there for her and that maybe that person, could be Kiba.

"So are you excited about tomorrow?" Naruto asked loudly. He was seated in Sasuke's office, as usual.

"Hn" Sasuke voiced scanning over a paper.

"That's not an answer teme" Naruto grumbled. Sasuke looked up at Naruto.

"Some people here actually have to work; I don't have the luxury to chat" Sasuke told him.

"Gee, why so serious?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke sighed. "I guess the stress is getting to me" he admitted.

"You're a workaholic, I suppose stress does get to you sometime" Naruto figured. "So about the party, are you excited?"

He was not going to stop asking. "It's just a party" Sasuke stated.

Naruto waved his forefinger in the air. "No it's not, it's your engagement party, there's a difference. I bet you can't wait to see what Sakura-chan is going to wear" Naruto snickered.

Sasuke stared at him with a straight face. "You're an idiot" he just felt like saying it.

"Have you decided what to wear yet?" Ino asked me.

"No Ino, not yet" I replied over the phone.

"I could help you pick something out, I was thinking about coming to your house after work, is that okay?" she asked.

"Sure Ino, I'm going home right now, I'm off early today" I replied.

"You know I thought since we'd be working on the same floor we would be seeing more if each other, but it's still the same" Ino mused.

"Yeah, I know" I sighed.

"Oh my beeper just went off, I'll catch yah later forehead"

"Bye pig" with that I pocketed my cell and started my car before driving home.

He had this feeling that he was somehow digging his grave. He knew what he did can never be undone, but he hoped he could make amends.

He saw Sakura climbed out of her car and when she saw him she first stared and the she started glaring which is understandable he was seated in her doorway on the porch.

I disliked this man so much and yet here he was, sitting at my front door. "Have you come with new evidence this time, Itachi?" I spat.

He stood up and I walked passed him and started to unlock the door. "I came to apologize. My father set me up to make you break off your engagement with my brother and I feel bad that I tried" he said.

"Apologizing is not going to make me forgive you" I replied opening the door.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, but would you spend the day with me?" the question made my eyes widen. _What the hell was he thinking?! _

This was the most shocking thing that has happened to me so far. I turned to face Itachi. "And why would you ask me that when you know what my answer is going to be?" I questioned.

"I just want to show you who I really am, I want you to understand me" he replied. I was more confused than I have ever been in my life.

"Why?" I wanted to know.

"Because I've come to respect you and I would really like it if you could give me a chance to make amends for my mistake" _He's come to respect me? _

"Are you drunk?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He chuckled which was a first for me.

"You are amusing, I'm sure Sasuke must laugh all the time" Itachi said.

"I wish. He won't even crack a smile" I grumbled. I noticed how I found myself talking to him. _Maybe I should give him a second chance…_

Some things I knew were unforgivable, like what Gaara did, but Itachi was here and apologizing and he wasn't making any excuses, he knew he was wrong.

Even though I knew I shouldn't, I found myself closing the door and locking it behind me. "Since you don't have a car here we'll be taking mine" I claimed.

Itachi was somewhat taken aback. Sakura seems like a nice person to him, but he didn't think she'd be willing to spend the day with him at all.

I watched as he stared at me without moving as I opened the car door. "Are you coming?" I asked. He gave a nod before walking over and climbing into my car.

"Okay, I say we should go to the park, we can watch the sun set from there" I started my car and we drove to the park.

I made sure I remembered Ino was coming over. Sasuke would be home before Ino got there so he'd let her in besides the sun set's around the time she leaves from work.

Arriving at the park we both climbed out and sat down on the nearby bench. This was rather awkward.

"So tell me, what made you change your mind about me?" I questioned.

"To be honest I didn't feel anything towards you marrying my brother, I just did my father's bidding. He knows that you and Sasuke aren't really in love and so he wonders why he can't marry Karin instead.

Since love isn't the issue he can't seem to see why Sasuke would choose you instead of Karin. My father is a rather cold man; he was never one for touchy feely things. He and my mother were arranged to get married back in the day and gradually they fell in love.

My father thinks that if he arranged the marriage between Sasuke and Karin then they would also fall in love like he and my mother did, but the situation is rather different. While my mother and father knew each other as children and used to play together, Sasuke never once tried to befriend Karin.

When you told me that you didn't care if my parent's disapproved of you and that you don't feel inferior to me I felt respect and admiration" he admitted. I have been listening intently and it seemed that Itachi was really willing to share.

"How come?" I asked staring at him as he spoke.

"Because everyone I meet feels inferior to me. I become this person who rips people apart with words because my father approves of it, not because that's really how I want to be, I've also gotten innocent people killed because of my job and how it pleased my father.

I've never actually cared much for my father's approval like Sasuke did, but I stayed loyal to him because he's my father. I've realized though that it isn't loyalty, its foolishness. I follow orders like a dog. I don't have my free will. I admired you for going against what we say, it makes you a stronger person" he explained.

"Well you can change that now. You have a second chance to change and you'll always be free to make your own choices" I told him.

"What if my second chances don't work out?" he asked feeling the situation is hopeless.

"Well it worked with me" he seemed truly surprised.

"I forgive you for what you did because I know now that you are a nice person. If people don't give you a chance to prove it then you just have to try a little harder.

All wounds can be healed, inside and out. While outer wounds heal fast inner wounds take more time to heal, but if you keep trying I'm sure you'll be able to. In time your cold words will stop hurting them, I'm sure of it" I smiled.

"Do you really think someone like my brother could forgive me?" he wanted to know.

I nodded. "Sasuke's a hard egg to crack, but he'll come around and I'll even help you, but you're going to have to try hard and put all you effort into it" I claimed.

"Thank you, Sakura" Itachi gave a small smile.

Sasuke was worried when he didn't see Sakura when he got home. He knew she had to be home.

When he saw head lights in his drive way he stalked to the door and opened it fully. He got the shock of his life when he saw Sakura and his brother laughing together as they walked to the door.

"No, did he really?" I asked. Itachi nodded.

"He had to" Itachi replied. I laughed again. Itachi told me a story about Sasuke on the way back to the house.

I saw him standing at the door. "Hey, you're home" I smiled.

"I've been home two hours ago" he replied a bit angrily as he glared at his brother.

"Sorry I didn't call you" I said. "Itachi and I went to the park to watch the sunset"

Sasuke glared even harder. "Why?" he asked.

"Because I decided to give him a second chance, he came and apologized to me and asked me to spend the day with him, so we went to the park and got to know each other" I explained.

He still glared. "I'll be going home now, see you at the party tomorrow" and with that he left.

"I should have offered to drive him home, it's late" I mused as I slid past Sasuke. He closed the door and turned to face me.

"Oh yeah, Ino's coming over to help me pick out a dress do you want to help?" I joked. I turned around to see his expression only to be met with a frown.

"What's wrong?" I questioned him.

"Why are you going on like you and Itachi didn't just come to our house together?" he wanted an explanation.

"I already told you that Itachi apologized. I know you might think that it was stupid of me, but he was sincere and maybe you should give him a chance too. I can tell that he really wants to talk with his brother again" I told him.

He growled. "In my eyes I've only seen Itachi as bad person, I don't think we'll ever be close again like when we were kids" he replied honestly.

"Maybe someday you'll be able to give him another chance. I've gotten to know him a bit and he seems charming when he's himself" I exclaimed.

"Maybe" Sasuke answered. Mostly he just agreed because of Sakura. She seemed to really want him to reconnect with his brother.

Itachi was a rude man and that's why their bonds broke. He didn't know his older brother anymore, but he supposed he could get to know him again for Sakura and for himself.

"So Ino's coming?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I smiled. "Yeah, she's helping me pick out something to wear I was asking if you'd like to join us?" of course I was joking again.

"Sure" my mouth fell open. He smirked.

"You're only saying that because you think I'll be changing in front of you" I eyed him. I loved joking around with him.

"Well I guess a pervert has to live up to his name, right?" my cheeks turned red.

"I'm not going to undress in front of you, Uchiha" I stated with a growl.

There was a knock on the door I went to open it. Sasuke smirked at me.

I let Ino inside and we shared a hug. "I love your house!" Ino exclaimed.

"Thanks, I like it too" I grinned.

"So where is the infamous Sasuke Uchiha that I've heard so much about?" she asked.

"Gee, the way you're going on, it's like I talk about him all the time" I muttered.

As we walked into the kitchen we saw Sasuke making coffee. I know he heard us talking, so he must be smirking right now.

"Well then Ino meet Sasuke and Sasuke meet Ino-pig" I grinned. Sasuke turned around and leaned against the counter.

Ino's mouth fell open. "It's going to turn into a home for flees" I mentioned. She stared at me.

"How can you not see that your fiancé is hot?" Ino stated obviously.

"Aww thanks, you want him?" I asked.

"Are you saying you don't want him?" she questioned.

I looked over at Sasuke and studied him seriously before looking back at Ino. "It's undecided" I replied.

"I distinctly remember you calling me the sexiest man you know" Sasuke smirked.

"Oh bite me" I huffed.

Ino stared at me once again. "How can you not melt when his voice sounds so dreamy?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the Ino girl.

"First: because it's technically impossible and second: how the hell can you say that without feeling embarrassed?" Ino was the weirdest friend I had, seriously.

"That's because I have more experience with guys that you do" Ino stated.

"Whatever" I mumbled.

Ino smiled at Sasuke. "Hi I'm Ino Yamanaka"

"Hn, Sasuke Uchiha" he replied.

"You don't me strike as the kind of guy to just say '…Marry me!' to a girl he's never met before" she said honestly.

Sasuke's gaze turned to me. "What? I tell my best friend everything" I told him. Sasuke finished the coffee and we moved to the living room.

"So tell me, why have you been so bubbly these past few days?" I asked her.

"Is it that obvious?" she questioned drinking her coffee.

I nodded. "You seem a lot more cheerful these days, I've been suspecting a man, is it?" I wanted to know.

Sasuke just sat silently drinking his coffee and listening to the conversation. "Actually you're right, but we're not together or anything. I told him I don't want him to be the rebound and that I still have feelings for Shikamaru, but that I like him too" she explained.

"And how did he take it?" I awaited her answer eagerly.

"He said he'd wait for me" she grinned.

"Aww that's so cute, I like this guy already. So who is it?" I asked.

She gave a nervous laugh. "Actually you'll never guess"

I blinked as I waited for her to tell me, I was happy for her and the cuteness of the situation was making me feel al mushy.

"It's Kiba" she admitted as I took a sip of my coffee.

Bad timing, when she said Kiba's name I nearly spat the coffee out my mouth. "What!" I yelled.

Sasuke glanced at me. "So how did that happen?" I asked Ino.

So Ino told me what happened between her and Kiba. I felt so giddy about it. "I can't believe Kiba didn't tell me" I whined.

"I'm sure he would have" Ino said. "So do you have any suggestions for tomorrow?"

I shook my head. "None"

"What about you, Sasuke?" she grinned.

"No way, you are not asking Sasuke for fashion advice" I said pulling her to her feet, but dragging her upstairs was impossible since her feet seemed glued to the floor.

"Why not, don't you think Sasuke would prefer you to wear something sexy?" Ino waggled her eyebrows and it made me want to fall into a pit.

"I'm sure Sasuke doesn't care what I choose to wear" I stated as I tried pulling her with me once more and failing.

"Do you find Sakura appealing in whatever she wears?" she asked him. Sasuke looked between the two of us.

"I'm not answering that" he replied.

"Usually that means yes" Ino stated.

"No, it means I'm not giving you an answer" he stated simply.

"So since Sasuke likes to see you in whatever you wear_" Sasuke took a big mouth full of his remaining coffee "_has he tried to get frisky with you yet" and just like that Sasuke choked on his coffee.

My mouth fell open. _I seriously want to hit Ino…over the head…with a frying pan!_

I was trying not to be embarrassed. I glanced at Sasuke before glancing back at Ino. My face was burning red and swiftly I pulled Ino upstairs.

"You still haven't answered my question!" Ino reminded me.

**Wow another long chapter, I'd say my writer's block finally found itself a nice dungeon to sleep in with load of locks and all the keys were thrown away *grin* I guess what I'm saying is MY MOJO IS BACK – that sounds weird, haha!**

**Chi-Chan XD!**


	21. Chapter 21 - The engagement party

**Thanks everyone for my lovely reviews! I am also sorry it took me so long to get that update up for you guys. I hope you like this chapter!**

…

**Some need to knows:**

_Thoughts_

_**Flashback's**_

**I write in different point of views, but only when I write Sakura's point of view will it be in first person.**

…

…**Marry me!**

…

**~~Any man can be a father, but it takes someone special to be a dad~~**

…

**Summary: When Sakura's ideal couple, Naruto and Hinata, have a baby she can't wait to see them…When Naruto drops his new born in Sasuke's arms and Sakura is the only one who can make the baby stop crying, the weirdest thing happens "…Marry me!"**

**Rated T for the use of teme/bastard and hinted themes.**

**Couples: Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Kiba/Ino, Neji/Tenten**

**Ages: **

**Sasuke – 22**

**Sakura – 21**

**Naruto – 22**

**Hinata – 20**

**Kiba – 23**

**Ino – 21**

**Neji – 23**

**Tenten – 22 **

…

**Chapter 21_The engagement party…**

Sasuke was the first to wake up and he felt that he and Sakura were in yet another awkward position, but he didn't mind.

He took this time to casually think about the new situation he was in, his relationship with Sakura. He was never the type of person to have a relationship though he did date a few girl's, none of them intrigued him at all.

He never really took the time to tease any girl about anything, but this girl in his arms… He found he could tease her for hours, it became his favourite pass time. When he did something to embarrass her she would turn bright red.

When he was being nice she somehow got lost just looking at him with her gentle emerald orbs. This girl was something else, he knew.

They were getting to be close friends.

…

I woke up with a start and without even caring that I was in Sasuke's embrace I stood up and made my way to the bathroom. I could feel Sasuke staring at me.

"No threatening me today?" he asked. I stopped to look at him as he sat up and leaned back against the head board.

My eye lids felt heavy and I was so tired. "Not today" I told with a tired sigh. He raised an eyebrow at my weary state. "You weren't the one who had to fit every piece of clothing that Ino threw in your face" I exclaimed.

"Hn. I guess not" he simply said. "So what did you decide to wear?"

"A dress" I replied as I disappeared into the bathroom.

"Thanks, I can surely imagine you in that dress" he mumbled sarcastically.

"I'm sure I look beautiful" I told him as I closed the door behind me.

…

Sasuke sighed. He would never understand that woman, but he was curious as to what she was wearing to their engagement party tonight.

He watched as his fiancé walked out of the bathroom to gather some clothes. "Did Ino give you the details about the party?" he inquired.

"Yeah, she made invitations to all the guests coming from the two of us. Apparently it's formal and is going to be held at Neji and Tenten's house. It starts at around 6:30 and end at 9:00" she explained.

"Hn" Sasuke answered.

She sighed taking her clothes and walked back to the bathroom. "You seriously need to explain to me what 'Hn' means someday" Sakura called from the bathroom before closing herself inside.

Sasuke smirked.

…

"So everything is okay with you and Neji?" Hinata questioned timidly. Tenten and Hinata were currently at the dojo where Tenten worked.

Tenten worked for Gai. He was a master martial arts teacher. They taught self-defence against an enemy, no matter how big or small.

"Yeah, so we had a long talk after we got home and he said we could try" Tenten smiled genuinely. She was so happy that she would be able to have a baby with the man she loved.

"That's great news Tenten!" Hinata's high pitched excitement woke her baby boy and he wailed.

She quietly cooed her young boy so he would stop crying. Tenten smiled at the image, she couldn't wait to finally have what Hinata already had, a complete family.

"Are you going to wait for after you're married though?" her pearly eyed friend asked.

"Neji wanted to, but I'm so sure of having a baby. I really don't care if I get married while I'm pregnant" Tenten replied.

"What did Neji say?" Hinata wanted to know.

"He said that it didn't really matter when I got pregnant cause he was surely going to spend the rest of his life with me" Tenten grinned.

"Neji sounds so romantic" Hinata commented.

"Yeah, he is romantic"

…

"So did you work things out with your wife?" Naruto asked his friend.

Naruto was currently bothering Neji at work. Neji worked at the Uchiha Police Department ad their head forensic.

"Yes, Naruto, I worked things out with my wife" Neji replied impatiently. He hated Naruto for disrupting his work.

Neji was analysing some evidence that Sasuke and Naruto brought in from their current case. "Does that mean you two are going to have a baby now?" Naruto asked nosily.

Neji sighed irritated. "Yes, Naruto"

"Cool, anyway, I should probably get going. Sasuke and I still have this case to work on" Naruto stopped at the door and turned back to Neji.

"You're going to love being a parent Neji, it's the best feeling" the blond grinned widely before leaving Neji to his work.

Neji quirked a small smile. "I think I might, Naruto"

…

"Well it seems like you're pregnant, Ms Yue" I announced as I saw the baby growing on the sonar screen.

"Really?" she asked, she looked a bit scared.

"Yes, that little speck is your baby and the sound your hearing is his heartbeat?" I smiled at her as I showed her where the baby is located on the sonar screen.

Her breathing became erratic. "This is terrible"

I frowned at her words. "Why would it be terrible, you're having a baby" I exclaimed.

"You don't understand, this wasn't supposed to happen" Ms Yue replied.

I turned off the sonar and my patients sat up straight. "Want to talk about it?" I questioned gently.

She was silent for a moment and I didn't push her to speak. "My family believes in having children after you're married. I've been engaged for 5 months now. We keep postponing our wedding since my fiancé's job keeps him very busy" she explained.

I thought about their situation. "Do you love the man you are going to marry?" I questioned her.

"Of course" she answered without hesitation.

"Would you care if you had to wait 2 year to get married to him?"

"Not at all"

I smiled. "Then I don't think it matters. You love your fiancé and you intend to stay with him forever. I don't think that having a baby before you get married is so terrible, no matter what your parents think"

She nodded after thinking about it. "You're right. I shouldn't care what my parents say, it's not like I'm not marrying the father of my child" the woman smiled.

"Thanks Dr Haruno"

"Don't worry about it. Now let's go set your appointment" I told her.

…

Sasuke stood silently next to Naruto as he knocked on the door in front of them. "This place looks rather shady" Naruto said.

"Hn. The kind of place someone would try to hide" Sasuke mentioned.

The door opened and a kind looking elderly woman smiled at the two of them. "What can I do for ya this afternoon?" she asked.

Naruto and Sasuke held up their police badges for the woman to see. "We work for the UPD, I'm officer Uchiha and this is my partner officer Uzumaki and we'd like to ask you some questions" Sasuke told her.

"Of course, come on in" she gestured the two of them to step inside.

They found themselves sitting in her living room. "Some tea?" she offered.

"No thanks, but do you have any ramen?" Naruto's stomach rumbled.

Sasuke gave Naruto a glare. "No thank you. We'll get right to business" The woman took a seat across form them.

"Recently someone around this area was murdered. Did you see anyone suspicious lurking around here on January 19th?" Sasuke questioned.

"No, not that I could remember" she answered.

"Are you sure you saw no one around here at that time, no one that looked out of place in the area?" Sasuke asked again.

The old woman thought about it for a moment. "There was a young man that walked down the street, but his face was covered with his hoodie"

"Can you describe anything about him, what he was wearing, if he talked to someone, if he was heading somewhere specific?" he asked.

This was the first information that they got since the murder happened. The woman though about it, trying to remember that day.

"I was watering my plants when I saw him walking down the street, I didn't see from where he came. I distinctly remember him wearing a purple hoodie with a black snake print on the back. His hands were shoved in his pockets of his jeans, they were black.

He didn't stop to talk with anyone, he just walked down the street and turned on the left corner" the woman explained.

Naruto had managed to scribble down all the important information. "Thank you for your cooperation. If anything else comes to mind, please contact the UPD and ask to speak with Sasuke Uchiha"

"I will" with that the two of them left her house.

"Well, we have something" Naruto stated.

"Yeah, but that doesn't really mean it's related to our case" Sasuke said as he climbed into the car.

"We could look more into it" the blond told him as he entered the car after his friend.

Sasuke nodded. "The murder happened down the street where this person was coming from, we just need to check if it was around the same time as the murder" Sasuke started the car and started driving.

"We could ask more people around here about the suspect" Naruto said going through the notes he just acquired.

"It's late, we should be getting ready for my engagement party" Sasuke reminded him.

Naruto grinned. "Sounds great to say it, doesn't it?"

Sasuke ignored his friend who grinned widely beside him. "So how's it going with you and Sakura anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto shrugged. "Well, you two have been living together for a while. You sleep in the same bed – I don't think it's a secret for any of our friends. How is the relationship?"

"We're more just sticking with friends at this point, we get on each other's nerves and tease each other and joke around" he explained.

"Then when are you going to step it up a notch?" Naruto wanted to know.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he stared at the road ahead of him. "What are you talking about?"

Naruto sighed. _Sasuke is hopeless. _"I'm talking about dating, of course" he replied obviously.

"Dating? We're already getting married, if you didn't understand that part" Sasuke stated.

"I know that, but still, you can't really go into a marriage when you're just friends. Why not begin your relationship at the beginning. Ask her out on date and start getting to know each other more.

Then when you feel that you might actually like her go into boyfriend and girlfriend mode. I know you guys practically skipped that whole part, but it's essential. You two should try and get serious about this, you could actually spend your whole lives together" Naruto explained.

Sasuke took the time to think this through and he knew Naruto was right, talking joking and teasing, wasn't really going to get their relationship far, they need to start from the beginning.

"Hn. That's a good plan" Sasuke admitted.

Naruto folded his arms over his chest triumphantly. "See I am a genius!"

"No, you're still an idiot" Sasuke dead-panned.

…

"So you invited everyone?" I asked Ino. She nodded with a grin.

"I asked everyone, from Sasuke parents and your mom and of course our friends and even some co-workers" the blond answered.

"Wow, I thought I was going to be a small party" I admitted.

"Nope" Ino shook her head. "It's going to be rather big, but it's just to congratulate you guys. Some dancing will take place and some drinking"

"If you invited Tsunade-shishou then I hope you have an endless amount of sake, otherwise there won't be much left for our guests" I joked.

We laughed heartedly. "We should let Tsunade-sama hear that, I might be able to replace your post" Ino added.

I grinned. "I think she'll kill me first" We laughed some more.

"I'll see you at the party, we'll come a bit early to be there when everyone arrives" I told her.

I nodded. "Okay" We separated. I climbed into my car and headed home.

…

It felt so good to get a quick shower. I started pulling myself into the dress Ino picked out for me. It was an olive green strapless dress, it stopped above my knees and had a slit on the right side of my leg stopping at my mid-thigh. It clung to me like a second skin.

I had to admit that it looked perfect on me. The make-up I added wasn't that much and my hair I curled. I stared at myself in the body length mirror inside the bathroom.

I heard the door being unlocked downstairs and knew that Sasuke was hope.

…

Sasuke got home after he dropped Naruto off at the UPD next to his car. He left the keys on the table and made his way upstairs.

"Sakura?" he called.

"Yeah?" she called back. He walked into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks when Sakura walked out of the bathroom.

Her dress fit her perfectly and she looked gorgeous and he was staring. "What?" she asked dumbly.

Sasuke quickly stopped looking her up and down and composed himself. "Nothing, just wanted to ask if you're ready yet?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm all done"

…

I decided not to ask why Sasuke was staring at me. He quickly grabbed his suit from his closet before making his way to the bathroom.

"Be quick. We have to be there before everyone arrives" I reminded him.

"Hn" he replied before closing the door behind him.

I quickly gather my purse threw my cell and needed essentials inside. It didn't take long before Sasuke exited the bathroom.

He was wearing a normal black suit with a white dress-shirt, 2 buttons were undone and his tie hung loosely around his neck.

"Now I know how you'll look when we get married" I commented.

"Hn. You left me with an open imagination. I get to imagine you in anything" he smirked.

"That sounds a bit perverted, you know" I replied.

"It was supposed to" he answered.

My face burned red. "I really do have a perverted fiancé" Sasuke chuckled.

"Let's go, before we're late" We started making our way downstairs.

"I can only imagine what Ino would say to that" I grumbled.

"Oh" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "What would she say?"

I cleared my throat. "I'm sure you know" I answered.

He smirked at my embarrassment. We exited the house and made out way to the car before we drove off towards Neji and Tenten's house.

…

The house was still as amazing as I remembered it. The place looked like a ball room as we entered. Tables were placed near the walls so there was open space to dance. A buffet table was standing on the left side of the wall in the corner.

"Hey forehead!" Ino called.

My gaze broke away from the beautiful place and I grinned at Ino as she ran up to me for a hug. "Thanks so much for the party, you guys. I'm sure it took you guys some time to organise"

Tenten joined us. She waved it off. "It was no big deal. Besides we had to make your engagement party better than mine and Neji's" she replied.

Hinata walked over and smiled. "I think your party would have been great if it wasn't held at the Hyuuga manor" she told her.

Sasuke glanced at the girls. "The party hasn't even started yet and already girls are flocking me" he smirked.

"Having perverted thoughts in that mind of your again, Uchiha?" Tenten figured.

He shrugged. "I guess you'll never know"

"That usually mean 'yes'" Ino stated.

"Already putting words into my mouth" Sasuke shook his head.

I giggled. Neji and Naruto soon joined us after coming back with some wine. "Hey!" Naruto greeted grinning.

"Hey Naruto" I smiled. I looked over at Neji.

"Thanks for holding the party here" I thanked.

"Not a problem" he assured me.

I glanced around. "Where is Kiba?" I asked.

"Oh, he's going to be a little late. He said he was dropping Akamaru off at a friend's house, I think it was Shino" Ino replied.

I nodded. "What about Daisuke?" I questioned turning to Hinata.

"I asked Hanabi to babysit him for us" Hinata answered.

"She actually agreed to that?" I wanted to know. Hanabi is Hinata's younger sister. She was never one to do others favours. She was in her teenager years, so it was understandable.

"Yeah, after I agreed to take her and her friends to a concerts in the next town on Saturday" Naruto grumbled.

"You're playing chaperone" Sasuke figured.

"Basically" Naruto sighed.

"Now that you mention that, would you two mind taking care of Daisuke till we get back?" Hinata wanted to know.

"Why not ask Tenten?" Sasuke asked. Tenten shook her head.

"I wish I could, but Neji and I made reservations for a dinner that night" Tenten explained.

"What about Ino?" Sasuke tried again.

"I am not leaving my child with Ino, she'll drop him on his head" Naruto wailed.

"And then he'll be just like his father" Ino added, she was not taking that insult without throwing one back.

"Hey!" Naruto protested.

I laughed at them. "Don't worry about it Hinata, we'll take him for the night" I agreed.

"Thanks Sakura" Sasuke frowned.

"What's with that face?" I questioned him.

"You probably forgot, Sasuke's not good with kids remember, that's what made him pop and say '…Marry me!'" Naruto reminded me.

"Oh, that's right" I laughed again and Sasuke mumbled cusses and Naruto. "Well, that's okay. I'll use the opportunity to teach Sasuke how to handle a baby"

"You mean torture him" Tenten rephrased.

Neji smirked. "Good luck with that one Uchiha"

Sasuke smirked back and the retort rolled of his tongue. "You and Tenten will be the one's making one that night"

"Ewww, too much information" Naruto stated blocking his ears.

Tenten turned completely red from her neck to her ears. Neji's held onto his dignity, he was obviously not going to let Sasuke get to him.

"I'm sure you and Sakura will also get busy soon" Neji remarked. Now it was my turn to be embarrassed.

"Hey! You do know you're only embarrassing us with those remarks right?" I told them revering to me and Tenten.

The guys seemed to have left it at a truce. "The guest's should be arriving about now" Ino exclaimed.

As if she was heard there was a knock on the door.

…

People had quickly filed into the big room. They searched for their seats – Ino placed a name at every seat – and people also mingled and danced. I saw Itachi, but we only greeted each other before he had to leave for work, a police case probably. I chatted with Mikoto for a while, Mr Uchiha didn't say much.

Our table consisted of: Naruto and Hinata, Neji and Tenten, Kiba and Ino and Sasuke and I, we chatted away. I also made time to chat with other various people I knew. Sadly my mother couldn't make the trip and I understood that her work also kept her busy.

"Hello everyone" a voice boomed around us. Ino was talking into a microphone. "I'd like everyone to grab a drink for my toast"

Everyone readied a glass of champagne and waited for Ino's toast. "I've known Sakura since middle school and I always thought that I would get married before she did, no really, I made it my personal competition"

Some people laughed lightly at Ino's words. "But this has to be the happiest day for me, to see my best friend engaged. I hope you two will forever be happy." People cheered and clapped their hands.

"I want you two to please open a gift each. Kiba and I bought you the perfect gifts even if I have to say so myself" Kiba walked over with a grin on his face and handed me and Sasuke our gifts.

I watched as Sasuke looked at his wrapped gift. "I bought Sasuke's gift and Kiba bought Sakura's gift" Sasuke and I started unwrapping them. I was kind of curious to know what it was. "It's a bit early, but we thought we'd give you something to be eager about for your honeymoon"

My eyes widened at my gift. I glanced at Sasuke's gift and my face was burning red. I was holding a red lacy underwear set and Sasuke was holding a pair of black and red boxer shorts. The people around us 'oooh-ed' and gave wolf whistles.

I didn't know where to stick my head into. Ino grinned. "We hope you'll be able to hold out until your honeymoon"

Naruto laughed from beside Sasuke. Hinata looked ready to faint. Neji smirked and Tenten grinned widely Kiba and Ino simply looked pleased with themselves. "Now please officially start out party with a dance" Before I knew it Sasuke was standing and held his hand out to me.

"May I have this dance?" he smirked and I melted. I placed my hand in his leaving the underwear on the table and walked to the middle of the room.

The song started and Sasuke gently placed his left hand on my hip and held my hand with the other while I put my right hand on his shoulder.

We started dancing and soon everyone started to dance with us. "Well that was embarrassing" I mentioned.

"Agreed" I giggled at Sasuke one worded answer.

"I shouldn't be surprised that Ino pulled something like this" I told him.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted.

"It makes me wonder what's going to happen on our wedding day" I exclaimed smiling.

"I think we should put Hinata in charge of the microphone" Sasuke decided. I laughed lightly.

Sasuke pulled me closer to him. "You look really beautiful in that dress" he whispered next to my ear. My cheeks tinted pink at the complement.

"Thank you" I replied shyly. We were silent as we glided with the song. I was truly happy.

…

Later that night Sasuke and I arrived home late and placed all our gifts at the front door. "Tonight was really fun" I told him smiling.

"Hn. It was" he smirked. We silently made our way upstairs. I claimed the bathroom first and quickly changed into some pajama's.

Leaving the bathroom I saw Sasuke already wearing his usual boxer shorts. I stared at him and he stared at me. "Wow, this truly is awkward" I admitted.

"I think we'll live" Sasuke replied. We both climbed into bed and I stared at the ceiling. After a few minutes I was certain Sasuke was asleep.

"We should go out" I was startled by Sasuke's voice. I glanced at him.

"Go out?" I repeated. "Like a date?"

"Hn" Sasuke grunted in answer.

"Why?" I wanted to know.

"Are you turning me down?" he questioned. I blinked a few times.

"No, I was just wondering, besides it's pretty stupid to turn down your own fiancé" I mentioned.

"I was thinking that we should start our relationship at the beginning" I silently waited for him to elaborate. "I think we should start dating"

I giggled. "You do know how weird that sounds, being asked by your fiancé to start dating"

"So what do you think?" Sasuke asked awkwardly. He obviously wasn't good with relationships.

"I think it's a great idea. Our marriage can't just be based on friendship, so I think it'll be good if we started our relationship somewhere" I exclaimed honestly.

Sasuke glanced at me. Our eyes locked. "So we'll start dating?"

I nodded. "We'll start dating, but I should warn you, I never kiss someone on my first date" a giggle escaped my lips at my joke. Sasuke smirked.

…

**Wow I have to give myself a pat on the back. I think this turned out pretty good, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that.**

**Are you guys wondering who the suspect is? When is Ino and Kiba's relationship going to start? When is Tenten finally going to have a bun in the oven?**

**You'll have to wait and see on the remaining chapters of …Marry me!**

**Chi-Chan XD**


	22. Chapter 22 - Almost time

**I'm glad that everyone liked the engagement party so much! I hope you find this chapter interesting. **

…

**Some need to knows:**

_Thoughts_

_**Flashback's**_

**I write in different point of views, but only when I write Sakura's point of view will it be in first person.**

…

…**Marry me!**

…

**~~Any man can be a father, but it takes someone special to be a dad~~**

…

**Summary: When Sakura's ideal couple, Naruto and Hinata, have a baby she can't wait to see them…When Naruto drops his new born in Sasuke's arms and Sakura is the only one who can make the baby stop crying, the weirdest thing happens "…Marry me!"**

**Rated T for the use of teme/bastard and hinted themes.**

**Couples: Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Kiba/Ino, Neji/Tenten**

**Ages: **

**Sasuke – 22**

**Sakura – 21**

**Naruto – 22**

**Hinata – 20**

**Kiba – 23**

**Ino – 21**

**Neji – 23**

**Tenten – 22 **

…

**Chapter 22_Baby Daisuke…**

A week has passed and Sasuke and I haven't had any time for a proper date. His job as the chief of police kept him busy and my job also hasn't been easy.

Ms Yue has been in to see me and it seems like her parent's learned she was pregnant. It was total chaos that ensued.

I walked into the hospital and made my way directly to my office. I had to start work early if I wanted to be home in time before Hinata and Naruto dropped of Daisuke.

As I walked in my door slammed shut behind me. I gasped and quickly turned around. "What are you doing here?" I demanded an answer.

"I did say I needed to talk to you" he reminded me.

I glared viciously. "I told you to leave me alone, Gaara" I couldn't believe he would seek me out again.

He walked closer and I backed away with each step he took. "Look I know I messed up"

"You think" I replied sarcastically. I came to a halt when I hit the table behind me. Gaara walked closer and stopped a few inches away from me.

"I want to give us another try" he exclaimed.

"I don't want to get back together Gaara. I'm engaged to Sasuke now" I told him. His appearances these days were making me angry.

"Do you think I honestly believe that you are in love with that guy?" he questioned.

"I don't care what you believe, but believe me when I tell you that I want nothing more to do with you. Now please leave, I have patients to attend to" as I walked past him he grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him.

I glared at his hand before looking up at his face. "This isn't finished" He let go of me and walked out the door. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

…

Sasuke looked at the new found evidence with narrowed eyes. "It's around the exact time the guy was murdered" Naruto stated.

"So then person with the purple hoodie has something to do with the murder" Sasuke figured.

"He has to be related somehow, he's the only one that looked suspicious according to the elderly woman. You also said he would hide somewhere around the area" Naruto mentioned.

"He was obviously trying to look less suspicious, that's why he wasn't hiding, he was just walking along the street" he figured.

Naruto nodded. "He could be the killer"

"Or he could have been there to distract our attention from the real killer" Sasuke sighed.

"We aren't close to solving this case anytime soon, are we chief?" Naruto replied.

"Not without more evidence, we need a face or a name or even just a finger print to identify that person. He's our only lead to finding the killer at this point" Sasuke decided.

"I guess we'll have to go ask more questions around that neighbourhood" Sasuke nodded curtly.

…

"I bet Sasuke has some jitters about looking after Daisuke tonight" Tenten said.

"I think it'll be fine, Sakura is with him after all" Hinata exclaimed.

The two women were currently having a drink at the mall. Tenten had her day off from the dojo today.

Tenten sighed. "I can't wait till I'm pregnant"

Hinata smiled at her friend's eagerness. "I'm sure it'll happen soon"

"I hope so" Tenten replied. "So how does your father handle Daisuke, he's over there now right?"

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, dad is taking it pretty well, he's like a totally different man when Daisuke is with him. I've seen it a lot of times after I dropped Daisuke off at his house"

Tenten laughed. "I suppose it almost gave you a heart attack the first time"

"You have no idea. I was sure he'd be afraid to hold him or something, but he took him without complaint. He wanted to take Daisuke for tonight as well, but he's stuck with work" Hinata explained.

"Is that why you asked Sakura and Sasuke to take him?"

"Yeah, I didn't want Naruto to go alone with the girls, but I didn't want to take Daisuke with us, the music would be too loud for him, since everyone was busy I had no choice but to ask them" Hinata answered.

"I hope Sasuke can handle it"

…

Lunch couldn't come soon enough for me. I was utterly furious with Gaara. "Why the angry face?" Ino asked as she sat down with me.

"Gaara was here, he cornered me in my own office"

"That no good son-of-a…are you going to tell Sasuke, maybe he could get Gaara to leave you alone?"

"Sasuke did tell Gaara to leave me alone, when he showed up at our house"

Ino looked mortified. "He went to your home, are you sure he's not a stalker, it's a bit strange to go to someone's house"

"He keeps saying that he wants to give us a try, but something is up with him"

"What do you mean?" Ino questioned as she unwrapped her bento.

"I dated Gaara and he wasn't the type of person to act like he does, maybe he wants something"

"I dunno Sakura, but you better find out or get a restraining order, he could be a looney for all we know"

I was really bugged with this turn of events.

…

"Sasuke, guess what I found" Naruto said as he walked into Sasuke's office.

"What?"

Naruto held up a folder before placing it in front of his partner. "This is the same as one of our old cases, we didn't handle the last one, but it's the same"

Sasuke opened the folder and checked the info. "How so?"

"The way the two were killed, both were tortured, broken fingers and a few cuts and stabs in the legs and they were both killed with a slit throat" Naruto said as he sat down and leaned forward.

"This file says they found traces of drugs in the guy's apartment"

"Yeah, but we found none in the new victims apartment"

"They could have known each other, the two guys, see if you can get some info on them and see if they've ever met or talked to each other"

"I'm on it boss" before Naruto left the office he turned to his friend. "Good luck tonight"

Sasuke wasn't entirely worried, he had Sakura and she had to be good at this.

…

**Please forgive me for my absence. I have been gone for quite a while. I do hope to get updates up regularly, but my imagination died somehow. Please bear with me!**

**Next chapter will be looking after Daisuke.**

**Ja ne**

**Chi-Chan XD**


	23. Chapter 23 - Daisuke

**Let's see what happens with Sasuke and Sakura, let's hope Daisuke won't be dropped on his head XD**

…

**Some need to knows:**

_Thoughts_

_**Flashback's**_

**I write in different point of views, but only when I write Sakura's point of view will it be in first person.**

…

…**Marry me!**

…

**~~Any man can be a father, but it takes someone special to be a dad~~**

…

**Summary: When Sakura's ideal couple, Naruto and Hinata, have a baby she can't wait to see them…When Naruto drops his new born in Sasuke's arms and Sakura is the only one who can make the baby stop crying, the weirdest thing happens "…Marry me!"**

**Rated T for the use of teme/bastard and hinted themes.**

**Couples: Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Kiba/Ino, Neji/Tenten**

**Ages: **

**Sasuke – 22**

**Sakura – 21**

**Naruto – 22**

**Hinata – 20**

**Kiba – 23**

**Ino – 21**

**Neji – 23**

**Tenten – 22 **

…

**Chapter 23_Daisuke**

"He's already asleep, but he should be waking up soon" Hinata smiled as she handed her baby boy to Sakura.

"I promise to take good care of him" Sakura replied.

"And tell teme that if he drops my child on his head, he'll have me to deal with" Naruto exclaimed loudly as he took Hinata's hand.

…

I waved Naruto and Hinata off as they got into their car and drove off. Little Dai was finally here and Sasuke was late.

I sighed. "I was sure he'd be early tonight"

I locked the door behind me as I made my way into the house. Daisuke was an adorable child, very quiet for someone with Naruto's genes.

I placed myself on the couch and cuddled Dai to my chest as he slept. Sasuke would surely be home soon.

…

"Are you sure?" the ravenette questioned "Okay thank you" he pulled his phone from his ear and stared at it, defeated.

This case was coming to a dead end and fast. He couldn't get any new leads about the murder case and he's been busy with this case for a while.

His eyes moved over to the clock hanging on his office wall. He's late. Sakura had to wonder where he was.

…

Music boomed all around them and people danced and sang along. "This beat is sick!" Hanabi grinned.

"Yeah it is" her friend – Aya – agreed.

Hinata liked seeing her sister have fun with her friends, it somehow made her remember when she was still in high school and how she had crushed on Naruto for so long.

"_**Why is your face so red, Hinata-chan?"**_

"_**N-n-n-no reason" the young Hinata stuttered.**_

_**The golden blond in front of her made her heart melt and her legs feel like jello. She wished that he would just ask her out.**_

"_**Okay, but if you're sick then tell me, I'll take you to the nurse"**_

_**Hinata could only nod.**_

"Why is your face so red, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as he leaned closer to his wife's ear.

Hinata smiled at his question. "Just thinking"

"About what?" he wanted to know.

"About high school" she replied.

"What about high school?"

"How I had the biggest crush on you since 5th grade" Naruto grinned at that. He absolutely adored Hinata, she was like an angel to him.

He slowly intertwined their fingers together, taking in the feel of his wife's soft and gentle hands.

He leaned closer to Hinata and gave her a peck on the lips. "I love you, Hinata-chan" he whispered into her ear.

Hinata smiled as she felt her cheeks heat up. She watched as Naruto smiled at her. "I love you, Naruto-kun"

…

When Sasuke walked into his house, he could hear Sakura in the living room talking with his best friends little boy.

"You are the cutest little boy, yes you are!" he heard the pinkette gush loudly.

He leaned against the doorframe as he watched her. She was sitting on the floor and held Daisuke steady on his feet. The little boy couldn't walk yet, but he was getting there.

…

I slowly rubbed my nose against Dai's. He was the cutest little thing. It almost made me want one…almost.

"I'm home" I looked behind my shoulder at Sasuke. He walked over and sat on the couch.

"You're late. Did something happen at work?" I questioned. I rarely asked Sasuke about his work, mainly because he probably couldn't tell me very much about his case.

Sasuke sighed. "There was a murder near the outskirts of town around January. The guy has been successfully evading the police"

"You can't get any leads?" Sasuke shook his head.

"None. When we do find a lead it goes into a dead end" he explained.

"I'm sure you'll get some information somehow" I said trying to cheer him up.

"I hope so" in that sentence Daisuke started crying.

"Shh, shh, don't cry" I cooed "Sasuke could you held him for a sec" Without waiting for his answer I gently placed Dai in Sasuke arms before heading to the kitchen.

"Don't leave me with a wailing baby!" Sasuke told me.

"I'm just getting his bottle" I replied as I came from the kitchen with little Dai's milk. Sasuke was ready to give the little being back to me.

"Why don't you feed him?"

"…"

"It's easy, don't look so worried" I placed the bottle near Daisuke's mouth until he started drinking.

"Okay, now just hold the bottle for him" I saw Sasuke hesitate, but eventually take hold of the bottle.

"Was that so hard?" I exclaimed.

"I'm just not good at this stuff" Sasuke replied honestly. I quietly took a seat next to my fiancé and smiled.

"That's just because you're new to this kind of stuff. It gets easier"

…

Sasuke glanced at Sakura before looking back to the boy in his arms. "Have you changed your mind about having children yet?"

Silence.

Sasuke knew Sakura was thinking that he had a hidden meaning behind that question, but he honestly didn't know if he did.

"Well, I thought about it, but I don't think so" he heard the pinkette reply.

He looked back at Sakura. "Why not?"

…

I somehow found his stare very uncomfortable. I stared at my lap. "I don't think I'm ready for that kind of responsibility yet" I answered honestly 'What about you?"

"I do want a child. It's been like a life goal" was his simple reply.

"Is love part of the plan in that life goal?"

"It is"

Silence surrounded us. It was nice to be able to talk to Sasuke about all these things even if they were sometimes uncomfortable questions.

…

Ino was having a lovely talk with Kiba over the phone when there was a knock on her door. "I have to call you back, there's someone at the door"

With goodbye's she hung up. "I'm coming!" she called out as she walked over and opened her door.

"Tenten?" the blond questioned raising a confused eyebrow.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure" Ino lead Tenten inside and made them something to drink before seating themselves in Ino's living that was decorated with all kinds of flowers.

"Is something wrong?"

"No" Tenten answered "I just…I thought you could possibly be my doctor?"

"Why, are you pregnant already?" Ino questioned.

"Not yet, I just wanted to ask you"

Ino took a sip of her hot beverage before looking at Tenten. "Is there something else bothering you?"

Tenten was silent. "I'm worried"

"What about, you were so certain of having a baby" Ino exclaimed.

Tenten shook her head. "No I'm not worried about having a baby, I'm worried about if I'll be able to have a baby"

Silence.

"What do you mean, Tenten?" her blond friend asked worriedly.

"Well, I know that we haven't been trying long, it's just…I know I have a very dangerous job and that I get injured from time to time. I'm just worried that my body won't be able to carry a baby"

Ino stared at her brown-eyed friend. "Tenten, how on earth did you come to that kind of thoughts?"

Ino was slightly worried. Tenten was physically a very strong person, but mentally she was fragile.

"I was actually looking up some baby things on the internet, just to know some more information for when the time comes and then I saw this link about why someone possibly couldn't get pregnant" she explained.

She was fidgeting with her fingers on her lap. "You're just making yourself worry, I'm sure everything will be fine" Ino tried to assure her.

"Could you maybe take a look, just to make sure that I can get pregnant?"

Ino knew she couldn't say 'no' to those pleading eyes. The blond haired doctor sighed. "Okay"

…

I was at the door before someone got the chance to knock. "Did you two have a good time?" I questioned smiling.

"We had fun" Naruto replied grinning.

"Is Daisuke awake? Did he give you any trouble?" Hinata wanted to know. I lead them inside and grinned.

"He's sleeping and he didn't give us any trouble at all. Sasuke gave a little trouble thought"

"What, why?" the golden blond asked.

We walked into the living room and they stared. "He wouldn't give me a turn" Sasuke had fallen asleep with little Dai in his arms.

"That's so kawaii!" Hinata whispered cutely.

Naruto pulled his phone from his pocket and took a picture. "You're sending me that picture" I told him.

"Okay, but don't tell Sasuke I took it, it's for blackmail" Naruto grinned.

Watching Sasuke really was a pretty sight. He might not know it, but he would make a great father.

…

**Okay guys, I hope you liked this. I'm not sure it came out very great, but that's for you guys to decide.**

**So review!**

**Ja ne**

**Chi-Chan XD**


	24. Chapter 24 - Tenten's dilemma?

**Well, as you can see I didn't do much with Daisuke, Sakura and Sasuke, but I do hope it was still enjoyable.**

…

**Some need to knows:**

_Thoughts_

_**Flashback's**_

**I write in different point of views, but only when I write Sakura's point of view will it be in first person.**

…

…**Marry me!**

…

**~~Any man can be a father, but it takes someone special to be a dad~~**

…

**Summary: When Sakura's ideal couple, Naruto and Hinata, have a baby she can't wait to see them…When Naruto drops his new born in Sasuke's arms and Sakura is the only one who can make the baby stop crying, the weirdest thing happens "…Marry me!"**

**Rated T for the use of teme/bastard and hinted themes.**

**Couples: Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Kiba/Ino, Neji/Tenten**

**Ages: **

**Sasuke – 22**

**Sakura – 21**

**Naruto – 22**

**Hinata – 20**

**Kiba – 23**

**Ino – 21**

**Neji – 23**

**Tenten – 22 **

…

**Chapter 24_Tenten's dilemma…What is it?**

"_**You have options"**_

"_**But that's not what I wanted"**_

"_**I know Tenten, but…"**_

"…"

"_**It can't be changed"**_

"_**But why?! Why did it have to happen to me?!"**_

"_**It'll be okay Tenten, it'll be okay"**_

"_**It's unfair"**_

Ino couldn't help but think back about a week ago. Tenten had visited her and they had a talk. Ino was sure everything would be fine. She was so sure…

She was wrong.

…

Neji somehow knew something was bothering his wife this morning. She couldn't even look him straight in the eye.

Their wedding was around the corner. He didn't want things to be unsettled between them. He was surely going to speak with her tonight.

"Yo"

"Kakashi-san"

"How are you Neji?" So called Kakashi asked.

Neji looked up from his forensic work at a police officer. He also works for the UPD, he is one of the best trackers the UPD has.

"Fine"

"You seem to be on another planet this lovely morning" Kakashi said. Kakashi was a rather perverted man.

He was also very kind and gentle. He loved dogs and reading. His silvery hair defied gravity even more than Sasuke's. Neji has always wondered if Kakashi wasn't part of the Uchiha family, a cousin maybe.

"Just thinking" Neji admitted.

"About?"

Neji sighed. "Nothing important"

Kakashi stared at Neji for a while. He knew something was on the Hyuuga's mind, he could tell.

"Okay" Kakashi answered. He decided to leave it at that. Neji was never one to tell you what's on his mind.

…

"Yes my students be youthful in your training!" Tenten was hardly listening to Gai give class. Ever since a week ago she's been feeling glum, upset and heartbroken.

Her life seemed to fly by. She hated herself. She was angry at herself. She had only one solution, but she couldn't possibly ask.

But she wanted to, she was going to, she would ask.

…

I was enjoying my lunch that afternoon. I can still remember how I teased Sasuke after I woke him up.

I was sure I even saw him blushing a little. As promised Naruto had sent me the picture and I now had it as my phone's wallpaper.

Every time I checked my cell I would be reminded of that day. How adorable Sasuke was with Daisuke.

I don't think I would ever forget that day.

"Sakura"

My happy mood has instantly dampened. "I swear, if you don't walk away now, I'm get a restraining order"

I watched as the red head sat before me. He seemed completely unfazed. "I just want you back"

"I don't want to get back Gaara, why don't you understand that. I have Sasuke now" I told him. I wanted to make it clear to him this time.

"Fine, then at least give me my stuff back"

I was puzzled for a moment. "What stuff, I don't have any of your stuff with me"

"You have a jacket of mine and I'd like it back" he replied.

I suddenly remembered that jacket. And that night.

_**It was raining that night and my car had suddenly broken down. I had to walk home the rest of the way.**_

_**That's when I saw Gaara. I hadn't seen him after I broke up with him, but around January this year I had met him on the sidewalk on my way home.**_

"_**Sakura"**_

_**He watched my soaked form and pulled off his jacket only to drape it over my shoulders.**_

_**I refused to talk to him. "How are you?"**_

_**Silence.**_

_**A cab stopped a few seconds later and I left him on the sidewalk and took his jacket with me.**_

I almost forgot that I met him that day. Actually I did forget. "It's just a jacket Gaara" I said.

"It's my favourite jacket" he exclaimed.

**I don't get Gaara. First he wants to get back together and now all he wants is his jacket.**

"I had been searching for that jacket, but couldn't find it then I remembered that I gave it to you to keep you warm" Gaara reminded me.

I nodded. "I'm not sure if I still have it"

"I'll come to your house after a few days to get it, if you still have it" and the he left.

**Something is seriously wrong with this picture.**

I gave a heavy sigh before getting my mind back to work.

…

Sasuke was ready to pull his hair from his scalp and feed it to Naruto. This case was leading now where, they could easily file it as a cold-case.

"Don't give up Sasuke, I'm sure we'll get another lead" Naruto said, trying to be positive about it.

"I'm not so sure, it seems like we've hit a dead end. We have no suspects. We barely have any witnesses" the ravenette complained.

Naruto didn't want to admit it, but he also thought this case was going nowhere. "We could scope around the building some more, someone might still have some information. He's probably scared to say anything"

Sasuke nodded. "Sure let's get going"

…

Tenten knew that she had to do this, she just had to. She heard the phone ring in her ear. "Hello"

"H-Hi Sakura" she replied.

"Hey Tennie, how are things?" Sakura asked.

"Okay, I guess. I was wondering if we could talk about something"

"Sure, we could get together at my place" Sakura suggested.

"That's fine. I'll be there right after work"

…

I didn't think I ever heard Tenten sound so serious over the phone. I knew she was upset about something.

I wish things were a bit easier. I really made my life complicated after taking Sasuke's proposal.

But then again, he grew on me. I don't think I can imagine my life without Sasuke Uchiha, ever.

…

**Well it's not much, but it'll have to do. I'm really trying to get back into writing this fic. If you guys think I'm being too fast or if something is wrong then please leave a review about it, I'd be happy to see what I can do to change that.**

**Ja ne**

**Chi-Chan XD**


	25. Chapter 25 - I'll do it!

**You guys much be itching to know what this is about, although some of you might have guessed it already. I hope you enjoy it! **

…

**Some need to knows:**

_Thoughts_

_**Flashback's**_

**I write in different point of views, but only when I write Sakura's point of view will it be in first person.**

…

…**Marry me!**

…

**~~Any man can be a father, but it takes someone special to be a dad~~**

…

**Summary: When Sakura's ideal couple, Naruto and Hinata, have a baby she can't wait to see them…When Naruto drops his new born in Sasuke's arms and Sakura is the only one who can make the baby stop crying, the weirdest thing happens "…Marry me!"**

**Rated T for the use of teme/bastard and hinted themes.**

**Couples: Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Kiba/Ino, Neji/Tenten**

**Ages: **

**Sasuke – 22**

**Sakura – 21**

**Naruto – 22**

**Hinata – 20**

**Kiba – 23**

**Ino – 21**

**Neji – 23**

**Tenten – 22 **

…

**Chapter 25_I'll do it!**

"It's nice having you over Tenten" I smiled gently "And this time with better circumstances"

"Yeah" Tenten replied, but her heart didn't seem into it. For some reason she looked really unhappy.

"What's bothering you, Tennie?" I was very concerned for my brown-eyed friend. She had called me earlier.

"_**Hello"**_

"_**H-Hi Sakura" **_

"_**Hey Tennie, how are things?" **_

"_**Okay, I guess. I was wondering if we could talk about something" **_

"_**Sure, we could get together at my place" **_

"_**That's fine. I'll be there right after work"**_

She had arrived right after work. I made us some tea in the meantime. After seeing Tenten in person, I knew something was wrong.

"I came to ask a favour of you. It's a very big favour and I'll completely understand if you say 'no'" she explained.

I was curious, but at the same time very worried about her question. Tenten was always straight with you. She was bold in her questions and didn't hold back, but now…she looks too scared to even talk to me.

"Ask away" I urged her on. She was one of my best friends and I will help her anyway I can.

She stood up and bowed deeply before me. "Will you please carry my baby?"

Silence.

I was shocked beyond belief. My eyes were somewhat wide and my mouth hung open in a silent gasp of surprise. "Ino did a check-up for me the other day at the hospital. She said my body won't be able to carry a child, it's impossible. Please I beg of you to carry Neji and my child"

She looked up at me. I was searching for a reason to say 'no'. Not because I didn't want to help Tenten, but because this was a huge step for my life and for Sasuke's life.

"Tennie, I…"

"Please!" Tears started falling from her eyes and down her cheeks. I could see her heart break piece by little piece inside herself. Tenten really wants to have a baby.

She wanted one so badly she was reconsidering her marriage to Neji last time she was here.

"I can only ask you. I trust you, Sakura" Tenten was pleading.

How could I say 'no? I couldn't. "I'll do it"

…

Neji had just arrived at home leaving Sasuke at the office to lock up. He saw his beautiful soon to be wife making dinner for the two of them. He couldn't wait for her to be making dinner for the three of them, one day.

"You're home early" Neji noted.

"I decided to take some time off from work" His fiancée replied.

Silence enveloped them. Neji knew nothing about Tenten's decision to take time off work. She usually never did. She adored her job too much.

"Why, is something wrong?" For a moment he hoped she was pregnant, but when she turned around to face him the possibility vanished from his mind.

He could see the tears in her eyes. He took her in his arms without a second thought. Something was terribly wrong.

"Tenten, what happened?" he asked softly.

"I…I had Ino do a check-up on me" she began. He didn't like where this was going at all. "I won't be able to carry a child"

She broke down into tears and cried her heart out for the first time since she heard the news.

…

"I can't believe it"

"Neither can I. Tenten was ready to have a baby. She was ready and I had to be the one to tell her she can't have one"

Ino felt slightly depressed. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Tenten. Sure the idea of having a baby herself was not on her 'to do list', but Tenten really wanted one. She was ready to become a mom.

"Don't feel bad, Ino. There's nothing you could have done to change the fact that she can't carry a child" Kiba went over to Ino's that night and heard the terrible news Ino had for him.

He was trying to cheer her up, but was failing somewhat.

Ino sighed heavily. "I wish there was something I could have done"

"Well, you can't exactly donate your womb to her" Kiba was trying to make Ino understand that she couldn't have done anything, really trying.

"If I could have, I would. I would have done it for Tenten" Ino said.

Kiba didn't know what to say to that. He was watching the girl he has fallen in love with say she'd give her womb to someone else.

"Even if it was possible Tenten wouldn't let you do that. You'll want a family too one day" Kiba exclaimed.

Ino shook her head. "I don't want a baby"

Silence.

For some reason that really sat on Kiba's heart strings. Because for some reason he thought that she would be part of his family one day and in the future they could add a little someone extra.

**Is that not what Ino wants for her future? Does she not want a family?**

"Why wouldn't you want a child, Ino?" Kiba wanted to understand, he really did.

Ino looked up at Kiba from her spot on the kitchen counter. He leaned against the counter opposite her.

"I have my reasons"

"Then tell them to me" he insisted. He wanted to know.

"Kiba…" she wanted to protest.

"Tell me, Ino" he walked towards her and stood close right in front of her. The position they were in made Ino's cheeks tint a lovely red.

"It's probably a stupid reason" she replied.

"I don't care. I want to hear it anyway because…" Ino locked gazes with Kiba and they stared into each other's eyes.

"…I love you"

Ino was surprised. She had never heard someone say those three words to her before, of course past boyfriends did, but none of them were ever so sincere, so honest and it never felt as perfect as it just did when Kiba said it to her.

"Kiba…"

"I want to be with you, Ino, and I'll wait as long as I have to, but in the meantime don't hold anything back, tell me everything because one day we will be exclusive, I just know it" Kiba grinned a wide boy-ish grin and Ino couldn't help but smile with him.

"Well the truth is, I'm always afraid that one day I get pregnant and the father of my child will leave me. I guess it's a fear I had since I was old enough to understand what my parents went through.

My mom was madly in love, but when she got pregnant with me right after finishing high school my dad walked out. My mom was never married to my dad and I never met him. My mother was a single mom and I guess I'm just scared of one day being a single mom too" Ino explained to Kiba.

She was honest with him. She couldn't be anything else, because Kiba was sincere and deep down she knew she loved him too.

"Ino, if you were ever pregnant with my child, I will never walk out on you, ever" it was enough to bring Ino to tears. The blond cried happily.

Kiba hugged her tightly and smiled. He was sure their relationship would grow from here.

…

I had been staring off into space ever since Tenten had left the house. **I had just agreed to carry someone else's child. What will Sasuke say? What will he think? And why am I so worried about what he thinks?**

My mind has been wrapped up in thoughts of Sasuke. How he would take the news, Tenten and Neji were also on my mind.

I was worried. Just then Sasuke walked into the house, throwing his keys on the table as he usually did. "I'm home" he called.

**Should I tell him? I have to, we live under the same roof, he would notice if I got any bigger.**

"Welcome home, I made dinner" I smiled at him as he walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hn"

"It's nothing special, just some onigiri with tomatoes, since you like it so much"

I noticed that Sasuke was a bit out of it tonight. I sat down and started eating silently as he did.

We didn't speak. It made dinner kind of awkward, but maybe that's just me, since I'm the one who has to tell him the news.

"Uhm… is something wrong, Sasuke?" I decided to ask first.

He sighed and ruffled his hair. "We're still stuck on the case we're working on and I'm ready to scream out of frustration"

"I see" I didn't know what else to say to him. We continued eating silently.

After I took a shower Sasuke had his turn. I was searching through my closet for that jacket Gaara was talking about. I hoped that I threw it away or even burned it out of anger, but I found it.

I can't remember decided to keep it, but it was the ugliest jacket I had ever seen, now that I actually took a better look at it.

I threw it carelessly over the chair and climbed into bed. I stared at the white ceiling above me. My hands couldn't stay still they were fidgeting on my lap the whole time.

**I should tell him. I should. I know I should, but I don't know how. Sasuke is really a care free guy, but he's also very possessive. I'm pretty sure that he doesn't actually love me, but I am still engaged to him, the thought of carrying someone else's baby might make him angry.**

**He might want me to carry his baby first…**

My face grew entirely red at my thoughts. I had no idea that, that thought was even lurking in my mind until now.

"Your face is red" I slowly glanced up at Sasuke. He was drying of his hair with the towel.

"N-No it's not!" I tried defending, but I'm sure it was pretty obviously that my face could put a tomato an apple and even the colour red to shame.

Sasuke raised a perfect black eyebrow in question. "Look I was just thinking of something I shouldn't have, okay!"

**That's sounds totally perverted! Why is it that I am so dumb at times like these?**

Sasuke smirked. "Care to share?"

"N-Not really" I folded my arms and turned my head away from him.

He walked closer and crawled onto his side of the bed. "Are you sure" he was teasing me and he was enjoying it.

**I'm pretty sure I'm his comic-relief after coming home from work. I must be pointing a sign at myself that says 'Look it's the pink-haired clown, please tease her to get a laugh'**

I sighed inwardly. "Come on, Sa-ku-ra" a shiver went down my spine as Sasuke ran his fingers up my arm.

"I will murder you, Uchiha" I threatened through clenched teeth.

"I'm sure someone at the UPD will realize it was you" Sasuke countered.

"I'll just pull Naruto around my little finger and he'll see me as an innocent little angel" I replied.

Sasuke chuckled. "You are truly a comic"

**See, I am the comic-relief.**

"So what's been bothering you?" I turned to look at Sasuke. He held himself up with his arm and rested his head in his hand.

"What makes you think something is bothering me?" I asked.

"The expression on your face and you've also been quiet during dinner" Sasuke said.

I sighed. **I should tell him. Tell him. Tell him. Do it Sakura.**

"Well, I saw Gaara again" **Smooth Haruno, real smooth.**

"Gaara" Sasuke spat "What did he want?"

"His jacket" I replied honestly "It was the strangest thing. He first said he wanted me back, I declined then he said he wanted his stuff back. I completely forgot about the jacket or even the day he gave it to me until he brought it up"

"Do you still have it?"

"I found it just a while ago" I stood up and walked over to the chair I had left the jacket on. I picked up the ugly thing and showed it to Sasuke. He seemed to be concentrating on it very hard before he sprung up and took the jacket from me.

"W-What is it?" I asked worriedly.

"This is Gaara's jacket, when did he give it to you?" Sasuke questioned.

"Uhm…I'm not exactly sure about the date, but I am pretty sure that it was sometime in January"

Sasuke smirked. He had found a suspect.

…

**Well guys I would have written more, but I think I should stop here. More things need to be unravelled.**

**Will Sakura tell Sasuke about her decision to carry Tenten and Neji's baby?**

**Will Neji be okay with Sakura carrying their child?**

**Will Sasuke be angry when he finds out?**

**Is Gaara the suspect they've been looking for?**

**Find out next time on …Marry me!**

**Ja ne**

**Chi-Chan XD**


	26. Chapter 26 - So I'm 2 weeks pregnant

**So I hope the last chapter excited some of you. I do realize that I'm dragging the story out and I know that you probably want some actual SasuSaku action, so I might put some in, might.**

**Enjoy this chapter guys, it's made especially for you guys for being patient with me and for your awesome and kick-ass reviews. I love you all!**

…

**Some need to knows:**

_Thoughts_

_**Flashback's**_

**I write in different point of views, but only when I write Sakura's point of view will it be in first person.**

…

…**Marry me!**

…

**~~Any man can be a father, but it takes someone special to be a dad~~**

…

**Summary: When Sakura's ideal couple, Naruto and Hinata, have a baby she can't wait to see them…When Naruto drops his new born in Sasuke's arms and Sakura is the only one who can make the baby stop crying, the weirdest thing happens "…Marry me!"**

**Rated T for the use of teme/bastard and hinted themes.**

**Couples: Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Kiba/Ino, Neji/Tenten**

**Ages: **

**Sasuke – 22**

**Sakura – 21**

**Naruto – 22**

**Hinata – 20**

**Kiba – 23**

**.Ino – 21**

**Neji – 23**

**Tenten – 22 **

…

**Chapter 26_Okay, so I'm 2 weeks pregnant…**

Sasuke finally felt that he was getting somewhere. After events that happened 2 weeks ago he and Naruto went searching for Gaara.

They had some evidence on him and they had to bring him in. They couldn't find him anywhere, but luckily for Sasuke the red head showed up at his doorstep.

Obviously an early Christmas present.

Gaara was taken to the police department, not without a fight thought, Sasuke had an aching jaw. He was pleased for giving Gaara a black eye in return for assaulting a police officer.

That's not quite how it should be handled, but he made it even.

"So tell us Gaara, why where you near that guy's apartment around the night he was murdered" Kakashi questioned.

He might not look it, but he's a very scary interrogator. "Taking a walk"

"Are you sure? If you tell us everything we could lift some years from your sentence" The silver-haired man bargained.

Gaara stared back coldly. "I was taking a walk"

Kakashi sighed inwardly. He was getting nowhere and fast. "I'll be back"

…

"He still won't talk?" Naruto asked raising a blond eyebrow.

Kakashi shook his head as he sat down on a chair in Sasuke's office. "He's insistent that he only took a walk. Could you be wrong about him?"

"I just find it very suspicious. Why would he take a walk around that part of town on the same night as the murder? According to the woman we visited, he was pretty much the only person that looked out of place around the area" Sasuke explained.

"Did you guys ask around more?" Kakashi wanted to know.

Sasuke nodded. "We did"

Naruto folded his arms and leaned against the wall. "Some of the people in that street also saw Gaara there, but no one saw anything or anyone else around the general area" Naruto added.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples. Suddenly a knock resonated from his door. "Yes" the door opened to reveal a pink mess of hair and emerald eyes.

…

I popped my head into the room and saw Sasuke and Naruto along with someone else I haven't met before.

"Sorry for dropping by without calling. The hospital isn't far from here and I thought I should pop in and see how things are going" I told them.

"It's fine, it's not like we're getting anywhere" the unknown man sighed.

"Oh, I'm Sakura Haruno, it's nice to meet you" I bowed and smiled at the man.

He seemed to be smiling too since his one visible eye crinkled. "Kakashi Hatake, it's very nice to meet you too. You must be, Sasuke's fiancée, right?"

"That's right"

"Is he a handful?"

"You have no idea" I laughed along with Kakashi; he seemed like a very nice person.

"I'm sitting right here" Sasuke muttered under his breath. I waved him off.

"We're talking about you Sasuke, not with you" Sasuke looked annoyed with my reply. Naruto snickered.

"I gotta use that line next time" the blond grinned.

"Enough fun, Kakashi why don't you go see if he's ready to talk yet" Sasuke ordered.

"Who?" I wanted to know.

"Gaara no Subaku, he was taken in by the police just recently" Naruto answered. Yeah I remembered that. Sasuke had explained how someone said the jacket was suspicious and I told him how I came in possession of it.

"I see. Uhm…w-would it be alright if I talked to him?" I knew the answer could be 'no'. I wasn't part of the UPD.

"He harassed you and you want to go talk with him?" Sasuke questioned raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged. "I just want to talk with him"

…

And that's how I found myself in a room with Gaara, alone. "Why are you here, to gloat?" the red head questioned.

He was such difficult person to get along with sometimes. "I just wanted to talk"

"What, they can't do their job so their asking some girl to do it for them?"

He wanted me to be pissed off. He really did. **Where is the man I loved back then? Is he even there anymore?**

"Gaara, you need to tell them what you know" I told him plainly.

I know I had no right. We weren't together, but I want him to break free from whatever is doing this to him.

"I know I have no right to tell you what to do_"

"That's right, you don't" he cut me off.

"_but I want to you to tell them. It may not be right what you did and you may even go to prison for it, but deep down I know that you know it's the right thing to do"

Silence.

"I don't want to" he replied softly.

"Why not? I questioned, I wanted to know why he was such a mess.

"I'm ashamed of myself. I got mixed up with some things, after that I met you and my life started getting better, but I got dragged back in" Gaara explained shortly.

That was all I needed to know what he was talking about. "No…Gaara, you didn't"

He looked at his hands on the table, they turned into fists. "It's impossible for someone like me to escape, Sakura. I am sorry, truly I am"

I stood abruptly. "If you were really sorry like you say you are, then you'd tell them all you knew"

I left him without looking back. Gaara was part of my past. I was sad to realize that he messed up our relationship over something so stupid.

I did love him, but I don't love him anymore. I don't. I'm sure of that fact.

…

"Thank you for not listening in on us" The three police officers started at me. I sighed. I was going to have to tell them about what I know now.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked me. He did sound a little worried.

"I'm fine, just upset. I just learned something horrible about my past, is all" I replied honestly.

Silence enveloped the room. No one spoke. I think they were sorry for me and decided not to. I was going to have to face the facts anyway.

"You should check his jacket" I told them.

"We did check it, there was nothing in the jacket" Naruto answered.

I shook my head. "You should let forensics check it for residue"

"Residue of what?" the blond wanted to know.

I turned around to leave out the door. I was unhappy about the answer.

"Drugs"

I left the UPD silently.

…

"You ready to talk yet?" Kakashi asked as he walked into the room.

Gaara sat quietly, his head hung he was very ashamed of himself. Kakashi sighed. He didn't think he was getting anything out of Gaara.

Gaara's voice stopped him in his tracks before he left out the door. "Orochimaru"

Kakashi turned to face Gaara. "Who?"

"The man that killed that person was Orochimaru. He's a drug dealer. When he doesn't get paid he gets violent and kills his customers.

I was making a stop to get some drugs from him. Sakura and I had already been broken up at the time. Also because I was on drugs and didn't realize what I was doing. I cheated on the perfect girl…"

Kakashi sat down quietly and waited for him to continue speaking.

"I met with Orochimaru and asked for drugs. He said that I should go with him and he'd get me some. I followed him and we arrived at that guy's apartment.

Before I knew it, there was a dead body on the floor and he placed a packet in my hand. He said 'This will be your future if I don't get paid'. I just walked away"

"Is that everything?"

"Yes"

…

"He could be working with or for this Orochimaru fella" Naruto suggested.

"No" Kakashi answered "He might have been on drugs, but I doubt he had anything to do with the killing"

"We should pick up Orochimaru; did he say where we could find him?" Sasuke asked.

"He did, but I'll be getting Orochimaru. I'll take someone with me. You two should get home" Kakashi told them.

"Thanks Kakashi!" Naruto grinned and didn't think twice about walking out and going home to his lovely family.

Sasuke didn't move an inch. "Go Sasuke, I'm sure Sakura needs you right now"

"I won't be able to help her. Nothing can mend a broken heart" the ravenette replied.

Kakashi's eye crinkled. "You're wrong" Sasuke looked towards his teammate "There is one thing that can mend a broken heart"

"And what's that?"

"It's love, Sasuke"

…

Neji had been awfully quiet after Tenten told him of her plan. She assumed he was thinking about it.

"Neji?"

"Hn?"

"I want to do this" Tenten wanted to make her part clear. She wanted a baby. She wanted Sakura to carry that baby.

Neji sighed. "Tenten…"

"I want to do this!" Tenten told him, raising her voice "I want us to be a family. I want to have your baby, Neji. I want us to do this"

He couldn't be anything but happy to hear that. "And I want you to be the mother of my child, Tenten"

Neji pulled his fiancée into his arms and hugged her tightly to his frame. "Let's have ourselves a baby"

Uncontrollable tears spilled from Tenten's eyes. She was happy to hear him say that, so happy.

Neji pulled back and smiled at his brown-eyed princess. "I love you, Neji" with that he swooped in and kissed her softly.

…

I was home alone the whole day, well most of the day.

I had just arrived at home when Ino came knocking on my door a few minutes later. "Hi, Ino"

"Sakura, I need to talk to you" I was starting to detest those words because whenever someone says that bad news always follows.

"Come on in"

We made ourselves comfortable in the living room. Ino was silent and first, but she looked fidgety.

"Okay, so I'm 2 weeks pregnant"

"…"

Silence.

"WHAT!?" to say I was surprised was the understatement of the century "How did that happen?"

"Well, Sakura, when a boy and a girl love each other very much_"

"Ino, I'm being serious here"

That's when all hell broke loose. I broke Ino. Her joking smiled turned into unstopped sobbing. She started crying. No, they were not tears of happiness.

"Ino…" I made my way over to Ino and hugged her as she cried.

We've been best friend for a very long time and this was the first time that Ino cried so hard.

"There's nothing to worry about, Ino, everything will be fine. Everything will work out perfectly" I rubbed her back soothingly.

"I didn't plan this. I never wanted a baby" Ino spoke through broken tears.

"That's okay. We all make some decisions along the way. Look at me, I'm getting married to Sasuke, who would have thought that would happen"

Ino gave a giggle-snort. She was laughing at least, even if it's just a little. "The road of life takes on strange journeys, but we overcome them and become stronger. We have to, so we can continue living"

Ino's sniffling had stopped moments after. She was feeling better. I just knew she was. "Thank you, Sakura. What would I do without you?"

"You'll always have me. You're my best friend" I smiled.

Yes, Ino was feeling much better. "So tell me, what happened?" I was curious, but I didn't want to push her if she didn't want to talk about it.

"Kiba was at my house a week ago. I told him about Tenten and my reason for not wanting a baby. It all kind of started after that"

"That's very interesting could you put more detail into that?" Ino turned pink and I grinned.

Yeah, I loved getting my revenge.

…

After Ino left, a bit happier then when she arrived, Sasuke walked through the door. "How was work?"

"Well, we had a very beautiful visitor today" Sasuke answered.

That answer ruffled my feathers. "Oh, who was it?"

I nearly let the potato fall from my hand and strong arms curled around my waist. "It was you" My cheeks turned red at our close proximity and because Sasuke just called me beautiful, indirectly, but whatever.

"Sasuke!" I was frantic. He wasn't normally like this when he got home.

"Hn"

"Did you get some alcohol into your system or something?"

"Nope, I'm doing this completely sober"

"With a perverted mind, no doubt" I muttered.

Sasuke chuckled and the sound sent a shrill down my spine. "I think we should go on that date this weekend. We've been holding it off for some time now"

"We could. Where did you want to go?" I was curious.

"How about dinner at a fancy restaurant?"

"I say 'no'. The last time you took me to a restaurant. You were the rudest date I ever had and I got introduced to your parents as your fiancée. I'm afraid the next surprise might kill me"

This made Sasuke laugh even more.

"You truly are the comic"

…

**Okay, it's not much, but I added some SasuSaku and some NejiTen. Sorry that I've been skipping out on NaruHina. I do hope this little bit of fluff was enough for now, but don't worry there is still more to come.**

**We have more questions now.**

**What will Ino do about her baby, will she tell Kiba?**

**Will Sakura tell Sasuke about the baby she wants to carry for the soon to be married couple?**

**What will Sasuke do when he finds out?**

**You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out more! Keep reading!**

**Ja ne**

**Chi-Chan XD**


	27. Chapter 27 - Ask Sakura

**Okay so after I got a certain review I decided to change some things about what I was going to do originally. I hope you still enjoy my story!**

…

**Some need to knows:**

_Thoughts_

_**Flashback's**_

**I write in different point of views, but only when I write Sakura's point of view will it be in first person.**

…

…**Marry me!**

…

**~~Any man can be a father, but it takes someone special to be a dad~~**

…

**Summary: When Sakura's ideal couple, Naruto and Hinata, have a baby she can't wait to see them…When Naruto drops his new born in Sasuke's arms and Sakura is the only one who can make the baby stop crying, the weirdest thing happens "…Marry me!"**

**Rated T for the use of teme/bastard and hinted themes.**

**Couples: Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Kiba/Ino, Neji/Tenten**

**Ages: **

**Sasuke – 22**

**Sakura – 21**

**Naruto – 22**

**Hinata – 20**

**Kiba – 23**

**.Ino – 21**

**Neji – 23**

**Tenten – 22 **

…

**Chapter 27_Ask Sakura…**

I was really looking forward to today. Sasuke and I had agreed to go on a date this weekend. I really wanted to know what he had planned.

Last night made me realize how much of a couple we had become, even if we don't love each other in a romantic way.

I hummed as I made my way into the hospital. Tenten was the first person I spotted and that's when it all came crashing down on me. "Morning Sakura" she looked so cheerful.

"Morning Tenten"

"I talked with Neji" she exclaimed.

"What did he say?" I wanted to know.

"He agreed" she answered "But I want to make sure this is what you want to do. I could always ask Ino"

Tenten knew she couldn't ask Hinata. She had her own child to care for. "You can't ask Ino" I told her.

"Why not?" She asked curiously. Tenten knew Ino never wanted children, but she didn't think Ino would have a problem with carrying someone else's child for them.

"She's already pregnant"

Tenten gaped. She envied Ino, she envied her baby making skills, she envied the girls womb. "How did this happen?"

"You should ask Ino about it. I'm sure she'll tell you" I knew I was the only one who could agree to carry Tenten and Neji's baby at this point.

"I will do this. I want to help you Tenten"

…

Neji was a bit on edge at work on this particular day. The reason: Sasuke was lurking around him.

Neji was inspecting the jacket Naruto gave him and Sasuke came in a while later and had been sitting nearby the entire time. They weren't really for words, so they didn't speak.

Neji didn't know if Sakura had told Sasuke about her decision yet and it was making him uneasy. "So, anything new?" _Real smooth Neji, why didn't you just keep your mouth shut!_

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Neji's question. "Not…really" he decided to answer "Why, should there be anything new?"

"N-No" Neji answered to quickly and to out of character.

"What's going on, Hyuuga?"

The onyx orbed Uchiha knew something had to be up. Neji's weird behaviour said it all. "Nothing"

"Don't lie"

"Ask Sakura"

…

"Sakura, why do you look so down?" Ino asked as she sat in front of me.

I sighed heavily. "Well, Tenten told me you did a check-up on her"

Ino's expression fell. "Yeah, I felt so horrible having to tell her that she couldn't have a baby"

"She asked me to be a surrogate" I came out and said. I needed someone to talk to about this.

My blond friend stared at me with wide eyes. "What did you say?"

"I said 'yes'"

"Sakura!" Ino cried out.

"What?"

"Did you tell Sasuke about this choice of yours?"

"Not yet" I answered "How could I"

"Sakura if you decided to do this then you could very well ruin your relationship with Sasuke. You realize that, don't you?" Ino exclaimed.

"I do, but I can't just say 'no'. Tenten has been graving a baby for a while now and I can help her" I replied.

"Okay, but think about yourself for a second" Ino said.

I shook my head. "I can't just think about myself Ino. I want to help Tenten, I can help her"

Ino stood suddenly. "Yeah, at the cost of your own happiness" with that the blond walked off.

I sighed inwardly. _She can't be mad at me for trying to help my friend. Tenten would have done it for me, I'm sure she would have. I can't say 'no' and break Tenten heart._

…

Sasuke sat in his office and pondered his conversation with Neji earlier that day.

"_**Ask Sakura"**_

He was going to ask Sakura because something was definitely up. Kakashi walked into Sasuke's office and his eye crinkled. "Yo"

"How is the case going?" Sasuke wanted to know.

He had recently assigned Kakashi to finish the case involving the murder, since Kakashi was on the last case that ran cold. So with the cold case opened – since Gaara gave some information about Orochimaru – Kakashi took it up and Naruto decided to help him.

"Well considering I have Naruto on my team, it's quite loud" he answered as he leaned against the wall.

"Hn"

"So what was that with you and Neji earlier?" Kakashi questioned. Of course he would have noticed, Kakashi knows practically everything that goes on around the UPD.

A frown marred Sasuke's face. "I'm not sure myself. I think he knows something about Sakura that I don't"

"Like he's hiding something?"

"Yeah"

"And you think Sakura is hiding something from you?" Kakashi questioned.

"I'm…not sure"

…

I was delighted to get home from work. The day was tiring since my mind had been so preoccupied with thoughts. I climbed into the shower and let the warm water soak my form. I could feel my muscles relax.

_I need to tell Sasuke. I can't not tell him, but will he be angry with me? He'll understand that I'm doing this for Tenten and Neji, right?_

After turning off the shower nob I sighed. "I don't think this is going to go very well" I murmured.

I left the shower and got dressed in a daze. I wasn't really with the world by the time I left the bathroom and that's when I bumped into Sasuke's shirtless form. I almost fell backwards, but a firm hand held me in place.

I felt his hand resting on my lower back. "You should be more careful" his deep voice reached my ears and made my shiver.

"I didn't hear you come in" I said.

Silence passed by us. His hand started falling away as if he just realized that it's still there. I should tell him now, I should just say it.

"I'm…" I was worried. His gaze met mine and I didn't know how to say it. "I'm making coffee, do you want some?"

I know he'll get angry because I didn't talk with him about it first. "Sakura…" he must have seen my defeated expression "What aren't you telling me?"

My eyes widened. "W-What?" I stuttered.

"Neji said I had to ask you, but I'm not sure what I should ask" Sasuke said.

"I, uhm…"

"Are you hiding something from me?" his expression turned somewhat serious. I couldn't find my voice.

Sasuke had never been angry at me and I was sure that this was going to make him murderous. "W-Why would I?"

"Don't lie!" he raised his voice. I was silent for a moment.

"I'm going to be a surrogate for Tenten and Neji" I told him. I waited for his reply.

"What?!" he turned and started walking away from me. I followed behind him.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't talk with you about it"

"Why would you think getting pregnant would be alright?" he stopped and turned to face me and I almost ran into him, but he stopped me by holding my arms at arm's length.

"Tenten asked me, I couldn't say 'no'" he had to understand.

"You should have said 'no'" he exclaimed angrily.

I frowned. "Tenten wants a family and I'm helping her"

"We're supposed to be getting married and you didn't even think to include me into this decision"

"Because I knew you'd have a problem with it"

"Of course I have a problem with it. You're my fiancée and I don't want your carrying someone else's child for them"

"I don't care what you say, this is my body and I choose what I do with it!"

I pulled away from his grasp and ran out of the house and to my car. I started the ignition and drove away from our house. Silent tears left my eyes. They were angry tears. I was angry at Sasuke and he was probably angry with me.

…

Our first fight.

I hated it.

I sighed as I sat on the couch in my mom's house. I had took the half hour drive to think, but decided to make a stop.

_Is this were our relationship ends?_

"Sakura" I looked up at the call of my mother's voice. She stood in the doorway and looked at me with curious eyes.

She had kindly let me in, but I have yet to tell her anything. "I'm sorry for bothering you so late"

She shook her head. "It's fine. So tell me what's happened" she made her way over to me and took a seat.

I sighed. "Sasuke and I had a fight" I answered.

"Well every couple gets into a fight one time or the other" my mother said.

I gave a nod. "I know, but…"

"But, what?" she asked.

"We were fighting over me being a surrogate mother for Tenten and Neji"

My mother was silent. I kept wondering if I had told Sasuke about it from the beginning, if we would have fought too.

"He didn't like the idea, did he?"

"No, he got angry at me. I guess he had the right to be angry. I told Tenten I would carry their child, but I didn't talk with him about it. The problem is he's not all that angry that I didn't include him, he's angry because I agreed in the first place" I explained.

"It's understandable"

I looked at my mother and tried to fathom her logic. "I don't understand"

"Sakura" my mother began "Sasuke is a man and you are his fiancée, whether you love each other or not he's not going to let you carry a baby that is not his"

"That doesn't make any sense" I told her.

"He's a possessive man, Sakura" I folded my arms with a huff.

"Just because he's possessive doesn't give him the right to tell me what to do" Kana sighed.

"Tell me, if a girl asked Sasuke if he'd play as her pretend boyfriend and he said 'yes' would you be angry?" Kana questioned.

"No" I answered immediately.

"He has to hold her, kiss her and pretend like he's madly in love with her, would you still let him do it?"

I couldn't answer that. I wouldn't be okay with that, because I'd be utterly jealous.

_I would really be jealous and I'd be angry with him. Is this how he feels?_

Kana smiled a knowing smile. "Try to understand Sasuke's feelings, Sakura. It's not that he doesn't want Tenten and Neji to be happy, but he dislikes the way they have to gain their happiness"

…

Sasuke had millions of thoughts running through his head after Sakura ran out of the house. He was furious with her for making such a rash decision.

The idea of her carrying a child that didn't belong to either of them made him angry and jealous.

_What was Sakura thinking? Does she even realize how her decision is making me feel?_

He knew that they weren't really close. He knew he couldn't expect Sakura to tell him everything that was on her mind, but he really wished that she would.

_After Sakura came into my life I started opening up a bit more. I am beginning to express my feelings. In all honesty the news made me jealous, it made me jealous to know that the girl I'm falling in love with is going to carry a child that is not mine._

Sasuke's eyes widened. He had to go back to his thoughts to make sure he didn't just imagine himself thinking like that.

_The girl I'm falling in love with? D-Do I really have such strong feelings for her already?_

…

The knock on Ino's door made her jump. "Ino!" It was Kiba "I know you're home, open the door, please"

With much determination and thought she opened the door and met gazes with Kiba. He made his way inside and closed the door behind him.

"I need to know why you're avoiding me. Is it because of what happened between us?" It was true. Ino had been avoiding Kiba.

She was scared to tell him that she was pregnant with his child. Her stomach had been tied in knots ever since she found out. But after thinking about it, she remembered what Kiba had said that day.

"_**Ino, if you were ever pregnant with my child, I will never walk out on you, ever"**_

"Are you embarrassed because of what happened?" Kiba asked.

"No!" Ino quickly called out. Kiba was a bit surprised by her outburst. "That's not it. I would never be embarrassed because of that"

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" he wanted to know.

"The truth is I was scared, but I'm not anymore" she looked at Kiba and smiled "Kiba, I'm pregnant with your child"

The shock was overwhelming, but somehow those words made him insanely happy. "That's…great news" he told her.

A grin started to spread across his face and he pulled her into a hug. Ino had never felt so happy in her life.

…

**Okay, wow. This was one hard chapter to write. I almost can't keep up with all the drama that's happening. I will try to clear things up soon, but don't worry the story isn't over yet, it might take a lot more chapters, hehe!**

**I do really hope that you still enjoy this story. I'm sorry for not really updating a lot, but I have a bit of writers block still, but I'm truly trying for you guys.**

**I hope to get more lovely reviews from all you lovely readers!**

**Oh and this might be the last chapter until I finish with exams. Please be patient with me! I truly hope this will be enough to satisfy your Marry me! needs! XD hahaha!**

**Ja ne**

**Chi-Chan XD**


	28. Chapter 28 - So now you know

**Hi guys, I'm truly sorry for my absence. It has been a while. I still have writers block, but aside from that there were some family stuff that happened over winter vacation. I'll leave it at that, I do hope you understand.**

**Also I want to thank everyone for still reading even though I have been updating so slowly for a while now. Feel free to leave some encouraging reviews, it might give me just the boost I need! XD**

…

**Some need to knows:**

_Thoughts_

_**Flashback's**_

**I write in different point of views, but only when I write Sakura's point of view will it be in first person.**

…

…**Marry me!**

…

**~~Any man can be a father, but it takes someone special to be a dad~~**

…

**Summary: When Sakura's ideal couple, Naruto and Hinata, have a baby she can't wait to see them…When Naruto drops his new born in Sasuke's arms and Sakura is the only one who can make the baby stop crying, the weirdest thing happens "…Marry me!"**

**Rated T for the use of teme/bastard and hinted themes.**

**Couples: Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Kiba/Ino, Neji/Tenten**

**Ages: **

**Sasuke – 22**

**Sakura – 21**

**Naruto – 22**

**Hinata – 20**

**Kiba – 23**

**Ino – 21**

**Neji – 23**

**Tenten – 22 **

…

**Chapter 28_So now you know…**

...

Sasuke's day began with a sour mood. Sakura had never returned last night and he didn't know what to think.

His mind also kept him busy with the realization that he was falling in love with the pinkette.

Kakashi walking into Sasuke's office and immediately knew that something had to be wrong. The murderous aura around Sasuke told him so.

"Yo"

"Hn"

That was exactly the greeting he had expected. "What's bugging you?"

"Nothing" Sasuke replied curtly as he scanned through files of recently solved cases.

Kakashi sighed. "I just came to update you on the Orochimaru case"

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi and placed the file he was reading onto his desk. He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. Sasuke was all business today.

"I'm listening"

Kakashi kept standing in the doorway as he pulled his hands into his pockets. "We learned that over the past 2 years Orochimaru has also been selling illegal weaponry and medicine. He apparently has a partner named Kabuto Yakushi, we have a lead that leads us to him.

Our informant told us that Kabuto Yakushi will be making a delivery sometime this week. Naruto and I will be patrolling the area thoroughly throughout this week to see if we can bring Yakushi in for questioning"

Sasuke mind rolled with new information. "Fine, go ahead with your plan. I expect to hear from you within the week"

…

Neji followed the path to the lab and as he passed Sasuke's office he was stopped. "Hyuuga" he did not like the sound of Sasuke's tone.

He reversed and stopped in the doorway. "Come in and close the door" Neji did as he was told and waited for Sasuke to speak.

"I asked her" Sasuke said.

"So now you know" Neji exclaimed. Sasuke stood up from his chair and walked to the front of his desk and leaned against it.

"Do you know how much this upsets me?"

Silence wafted through the office. You could hear the muffled workings of the rest of the UPD from Sasuke's closed office door.

"You need to find someone else" Sasuke told him.

"Tenten asked Sakura and she accepted. I'd hate to think that you're breaking Sakura's word to Tenten without her knowing"

Sasuke nearly growled out his anger as he glared at the forensic specialist. "Did you even fully consider what you are asking of Sakura? You do realize that she has never carried a child before and that maybe she'd like her first child to be her own"

Neji glared back at his boss. "If that is how she feels then she shouldn't have accepted"

"Sakura's not like that, she would do anything to make her friends happy"

Neji turned away from Sasuke and opened the door. "If this is truly how Sakura feels then let her come tell us, until then I will ignore this conversation" and he left out the door.

A soft growl escaped Sasuke's lips as he clenched his hands into tight fists.

…

"Well it seems that you are finally pregnant" Ino stated as she smiled at the young woman.

"Really?" she could almost see the happiness radiating from the woman.

"Yes, you two can stop trying 'cause the oven is officially full" Ino grinned.

"That's wonderful news" the woman's husband announced.

"You should come back to the hospital for a few check-ups just to make sure that your baby will be growing perfectly" Ino told them.

"I'll make my next appointment as we leave" the young woman said and as she stood up from the bed she pulled Ino into a tight hug. "Thank you so much doctor"

Ino patted her back and smiled. "There is no need to thank me, the credit goes to the two of you entirely"

As the woman pulled back from the hug she took her husband's hand and they left the room. Ino smiled at the married couple.

_It's just wonderful. But this reminds me, I need to make an appointment myself._

…

I woke up for a start and glanced at the clock.

8:23

"It's about time you woke up" Kana said. I sat up on the couch and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked.

"You looked so adorable that I couldn't possibly" my mother answered.

It didn't take me long to remember why I was at my mom's house. I sighed. "Your cell rang a few times" my mother voiced as she sat comfortably on the other couch.

I leaned forward and grabbed my cell from the coffee table.

Missed calls.

They were from Tsunade. I quickly dialled her number and waited for her to answer.

"Sakura" that sounded so threatening. I was all too happy not to be near Tsunade at this moment.

"Morning Tsunade-shishou, please forgive my absence at work"

"Where are you, I was worried?"

"I'm sorry. It's nothing serious, but would it be utterly rude of me to ask for some time off work?"

Silence.

"Is this personal?"

"Yeah"

"How long do you need?"

"Just to have a proper vacation"

"I'll give you 2 weeks"

"Thank you so much shishou, I appreciate it"

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad that you finally decided to take some time off, you work too hard. I'll take over your appointment till you return"

"Thank you again. Bye-bye"

I pulled the cell from my ear and looked at my mom. "So, are you up for a short vacation?"

"Why don't you take Sasuke" that wasn't what I wanted to hear.

"I'll pass. I'd rather take you with me, mom. We haven't had a vacation together in a long time" I exclaimed.

"Sakura" I didn't want to hear it "You have to work things out with Sasuke. You can't avoid every problem you face"

"I'm not avoiding the problem, just postponing it a little" I tried.

"As much as I want to go, you'll just have to find someone else" my mom was being difficult on purpose.

"Mom" I whined.

"Just ask Sasuke" I puffed up my cheeks in irritation.

"It can't be helped" Kana almost grinned in victory, but it was short-lived "I'll just have to go by myself"

…

Kana sighed. Her daughter could be such a hand full sometimes. "I'm just going home to get some stuff and then I'll be right back" Sakura told her.

Kana watched as her only daughter started her car and drove off. She turned towards her house and headed inside. "This might be mean of me, but I hope Sasuke is home just so he won't let Sakura go on vacation without him" she said out loud to herself.

…

Hinata smiled as her little Daisuke tried in vain to start crawling. It was the most adorable thing to watch.

He hasn't fully said mom or dad yet, but he's been making more sounds then when he first did. "My little baby is growing up"

"Of course he is" Hinata looked up from her place on the carpet to see Naruto in the doorway of Daisuke's room.

She smiled instantly. "You're home early"

"Yeah, Kakashi said he didn't need me right now, but he'll call if he does. He's hovering around this place where we hope to find someone, but I guess my non-stop talking is annoying him" Naruto laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

There was a knock on the front door. "Who could that be?" Hinata asked.

Naruto left the room to answer the door and was a bit surprised so see Sasuke standing in his doorway. He was usually at work still this time of day.

Sasuke merely walked passed him and towards Daisuke's room. Naruto wanted to pummel him for his audacity.

_That guy._

Naruto followed Sasuke to the room and stared at the scene that unfolded. "Do you know where Sakura is?"

Hinata looked up at Sasuke from her spot with innocent eyes. "Sakura?"

"Hn"

"What do you mean, isn't Sakura-chan at work?" Naruto questioned.

"No, I just came from there. She's hasn't been to work today"

Naruto was getting a bit worried. "Didn't she tell you something this morning about where she was going?"

"…"

Naruto didn't like Sasuke's silence. "Sasuke?"

"She wasn't home last night"

Naruto took a step forwards and held up a fist. "What?! How could Sakura-chan not have been home?"

"We got into an argument and she left"

"You didn't think to call her?"

"No"

"You bastard, what if something has happened to her?"

Even Sasuke didn't want to think about that prospect. "What did you argue about, it's not like you two to argue?" Hinata wanted to know.

"Sakura told Tenten that she would be their surrogate" Sasuke told her. He was having a hard time keeping his temper in check.

"A surro-what?"" Naruto asked.

"A surrogate is a woman who carries a baby for another family" Hinata explained quickly.

Naruto needed time to wrap it around his brain. Hinata looked back at Daisuke playing with a toy on the soft carpet beneath them.

She had known that Sakura agreed to do this. Tenten couldn't stop talking about it. "Sakura didn't tell you, did she?" Hinata figured.

The answer was clear to her. That was why Sasuke was so angry, why Sakura wasn't at home last night, why they argued with each other.

"You knew?"

Hinata flinched, she knew he would be smart enough to figure it out. "Tenten told me about it. She said Sakura agreed, but I knew something was odd. You would never let Sakura do this and yet Tenten seemed so sure that Sakura was going through with it"

"I told her she shouldn't but she got angry at me" Sasuke exclaimed.

It was bound to be like that. Sasuke wasn't going to tell her nicely and Sakura was a hothead, she wouldn't listen to Sasuke.

Silence.

"If I know Sakura she probably went to Kana-san's house and stayed there. She and her mother are very close after all"

Sasuke nodded in thanks before he too left the Uzumaki household.

Hinata sighed as she put her sights on her loving husband. She could see the pained look on his face and she knew he was feeling just like she was.

_This couldn't possibly end well._

…

**Okay, so it's probably not that much, but I wanted to give you guys something for being so patient with me. I'm really going to try to get with the story again. Writer's block be damned.**

**Tell me if you think the story is still okay!**

**And I know there is a little drama right now, but I intend to clear it up in the next chapter or so.**

**Tenten and Neji will finally be getting married soon. (It's about freaking time) Haha.**

**Please leave your reviews and tell me what you thought of this chapter. AND…for fun why don't you tell me what you think is going to happen with the whole surrogate mother situation, I would love to hear where you think this story is going with that!**

**I love you guys so much, thanks for all the support with Marry me! you have no idea how much it mean to me to read all your reviews and see how many people like this story. I feel very happy about that and I'm also sorry for not expressing my gratitude as often as I should!**

**Please keep reading!**

**Lurve you guys,**

**Chi-Chan XD**


	29. Chapter 29 - Mission Impossible

**I got a review from someone that seemed rather confused on what a surrogate mother is so I'm about to explain. A surrogate mother is a woman who carries someone else's baby for them.**

**An egg is extracted from the mother – In this case Tenten – and a sperm from the father – In that case Neji – then they will be combined and the now growing embryo will be placed inside Sakura's womb.**

**The baby is completely Tenten and Neji's baby, Sakura is only going to carry their baby for them. I hope this explanation helps those who were a bit confused.**

…

**Some need to knows:**

_Thoughts_

_**Flashback's**_

**I write in different point of views, but only when I write Sakura's point of view will it be in first person.**

…

…**Marry me!**

…

**~~Any man can be a father, but it takes someone special to be a dad~~**

…

**Summary: When Sakura's ideal couple, Naruto and Hinata, have a baby she can't wait to see them…When Naruto drops his new born in Sasuke's arms and Sakura is the only one who can make the baby stop crying, the weirdest thing happens "…Marry me!"**

**Rated T for the use of teme/bastard and hinted themes.**

**Couples: Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Kiba/Ino, Neji/Tenten**

**Ages: **

**Sasuke – 22**

**Sakura – 21**

**Naruto – 22**

**Hinata – 20**

**Kiba – 23**

**Ino – 21**

**Neji – 23**

**Tenten – 22 **

…

**Chapter 29_Mission impossible…**

…

Tenten smiled happily as she sent out her invites at the post office. The wedding was in 2 weeks. She was beyond excited. Tenten walked away from the post office with a cheerful gleam.

Her two biggest dreams were finally coming true. She was getting married and she was also going to have a baby. Her very own baby.

She was the happiest human being alive.

…

Ino sat quietly as she ate wondering where Sakura could be. She knows that Sakura has not arrived for work since Tsunade-sama is currently checking her patients.

Ino sighed rather loudly as she started rolling a small tomato with her fork. "How is my favourite two people doing?" the rich velvet voice could easily be placed.

Blond hair scattered about as Ino's head whipped around to see Kiba standing behind her. Ino stood up with a smile. "What are you doing here?" she was rather surprised.

"I thought I would surprise you" he said.

"Well you did surprise me" Ino admitted. A grin spread across Kiba's face and he couldn't control it.

"What?" Ino asked as he stared at her with that charming grin on his face.

"Nothing, I just think you look beautiful" a light blush spread across Ino's cheeks at the sweet complement.

"Hey Ino" Kiba and Ino both noticed Tenten's presence as she met up with them. "Hi Kiba"

"Hello" Kiba greeted. Ino hardly felt like greeting Tenten.

"Sorry for bothering you I was just wondering if you knew where Sakura is, I can't seem to reach her cell so I thought she might be busy at work" Tenten exclaimed.

"She's not here" Kiba glanced at Ino once he heard her tone.

"Is something wrong Ino?" Tenten questioned, she easily caught her angry tone of voice.

"Yes, there is something very wrong. How could you possibly do this to Sakura?"

"What are you talking about?" Tenten defended.

"Asking her to be a surrogate, are you insane?" the brunette glared at Ino.

"There is nothing wrong with asking her for a favour, besides she has a choice and she said 'yes'"

"You know Sakura wouldn't be able to say 'no' if you ask her something like this. Did you ever even consider her feelings before you asked her to carry your child?" Ino crossed her arms over her chest as she raised her voice.

Tenten was silent. "You and I both know Sakura to be too self-sacrificing and what do you do? Ask her to carry your child. She just started a relationship with Sasuke. She's finally getting herself some happiness and you just came and tore that away from her"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Kiba decided to keep quiet during this fight. He was in no way going to get involved.

"Do you really think Sasuke would be happy about this? Of course not he's going to be furious when Sakura finally tells him that she's decided to be your surrogate without even including him in the matter" Ino couldn't hold it in.

She wanted to pick a fight with Tenten ever since Sakura told her about her decision and that she didn't even include Sasuke.

In Ino's eyes Tenten was ruining Sakura's relationship with Sasuke just to get her own happiness. She didn't know how to put all her anger into words.

"Sakura is you friend Tenten and you're ruining her relationship because of your little favour, what kind of friend does that make you?"

Silence befell the three of them. Tenten had nothing to say, because she knew Ino was right.

…

I quickly unlocked the door before going inside my house. I closed the door behind me and sighed.

**Okay, Sasuke's not home. I have to be quick.**

I swiftly ran to my shared room with Sasuke and pulled a bag from my closet and placed it on the bed. Turning back to my closet I pulled out clothes for my vacation.

I made sure I had enough clothes for two weeks before I ran to the bathroom for my other need-to-haves for the trip.

I threw everything in the bag and zipped it up before glancing around the room. I racked my brain to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything.

My ears suddenly picked up the sound of a car door slamming outside. I ran to the window and let out a silent gasp as I saw Sasuke.

**Dammit!**

I took a few breaths before getting my bag and running downstairs to get into the first floor bathroom. I closed the door and quickly locked it. I felt the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"Sakura" I heard Sasuke call. I was not going to let him stop me from leaving.

I glanced around the bathroom and my eyes caught the small window above the toilet. My brain calculated the idea and I set to work. I threw my bag out the window and froze when I heard the knock on the door.

"Sakura" Sasuke called from the door "Open the door"

"No" was my simple answer.

"Don't make this difficult"

"Just go away"

"We should talk about this like mature adults, stop hiding in the bathroom"

"You'll have to break the door down to have a conversation with me" I was only joking, but he obviously took me seriously.

I heard the hard banging on the door. He was really trying to break the door down.

**This is my queue.**

I jumped onto the toilet just as the door was slammed open. Sasuke only got a glance at me before I jumped – head first – out the small window.

I was sure to have a bruise somewhere. I pulled myself off the ground and grabbed my bag before looking at the window I jumped out of. I caught Sasuke's glance before he was out of my sight.

My eyes widened in realization that he was going to try and stop me. I started running around the house to get to my car. I was beginning to feel relieve when I saw my car.

I was begging my legs to go faster. I pulled on my car door handle and yanked it open. I threw my bag carelessly on the passenger's seat beside me. I turned on the ignition just as Sasuke got out of the house.

He ran towards me, but I slammed the car door and my foot hit the gas. I was onto the road before I decided to take a glance in my rear view mirror.

In some way I felt sad for leaving Sasuke there after he desperately tried to talk to me, but I already knew what he was going to say and I didn't want to hear any of it again.

**Sorry, Sasuke.**

…

"Honey, you do realize you are an adult?" my mother asked me.

I finally started feeling embarrassed about my actions after I told my mother what I had to do to get out of the house.

"Okay, so maybe I took extreme measures"

"You think" she asked raising an eyebrow in question.

I sighed as I planted myself on the couch. "It's not like I planned to go mission impossible and jump out the window, it just happened"

"Because Sasuke came home and you didn't want to face him" my mother said.

"Yeah, but I'm sure you'd have run away if he started breaking the door down" I tried to reason.

"Honey, he's a policeman it's his job to break doors down. Besides I think he was worried about you" Kana exclaimed.

I stood up from the couch and collected my cell from the table. "Well then I hope he worries himself sick when he can't find me for two weeks"

I started towards the door. "Could you please just call Sasuke later and tell him that I'm safe, I don't want him to go policeman on my ass and file a missing persons report"

My mother followed me outside and towards my car. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, I need a vacation anyway" I climbed into my car and turned on the ignition, but I wanted to get one more thing off my chest. "Honestly, I think our relationship is doomed anyway, it might have been from the start. You can't really get married to someone based on friendship, 'cause marriage is mainly based on love in the end"

My mother said nothing in return and I drove off.

…

Kana was not surprised to see Sasuke at her doorstep. "You just missed her"

"I suppose she told you everything, Kana-san"

Kana nodded. "She did"

"You probably want to go grab that pitchfork right about now" Sakura's mother giggled.

"Not at all" Sasuke was a bit confused by this "Sakura might have told me about your fight, but I don't blame you for the way you reacted. In fact, I think you acted appropriately"

"I don't know how I'm going to get Sakura to see that" Sasuke sighed and pulled a hand through his messy hair.

Kana could see that he looked rather lost. "I'm sure Sakura does see it" Sasuke listened to the woman as she spoke "She understands now why you acted like you did, but she's to hard-headed to admit that you acted the way any man would have.

But even though she understands your feelings, she doesn't want to let Tenten and Neji down. They are her friends and Sakura has always been self-sacrificing. It's just the way she is, I'm sure that you two could figure this out somehow"

Sasuke took what she said into consideration. "I hope so too, I'd hate to lose Sakura now"

"After she left she said that your relationship was doomed and that it might have been from the start. Do you believe that?"

"Not for a second" Kana smiled at Sasuke's answer.

"I suppose you want to know where my daughter went?"

"I do" Sasuke replied seriously.

"I'm sorry, but I promised I wouldn't tell you" Sasuke felt miserable "If I tell you that Sakura went to the South Konoha Beach to stay on the sea side hotel she would shave all my hair off"

Sasuke smirked. "I'm sure she would" he was about to leave, but Kana stopped him for a moment.

"Is it true that Sakura jumped out the bathroom window?"

Another smirk made its way onto Sasuke's mouth. "Oh yeah"

…

"What do you mean you're taking 2 weeks off? You're the boss, you can't just up and leave" Naruto yelled into his cell.

Hinata watched Naruto as he conversed over the phone. She already figured out that he was talking to Sasuke.

"You're going on a vacation with Sakura? Did you guys make up then?"

Hinata blinked. **That was fast.**

"Oh so you didn't. You do know if you show up there that she's going to be pissed off, right?"

Pissed was not the word Hinata would have used.

"Whatever, good luck you bastard" Naruto hung up the phone and stared at Hinata.

"I wonder what's going to come out of this vacation?" Hinata voiced.

Naruto shrugged. "A baby?"

"I highly doubt that"

"Your right, Sasuke too much of a prude" the blond said.

"That's not exactly what I meant" Hinata replied.

"Then what did you mean?"

"Sakura would find a way to murder Sasuke and dispose of his body before any of that happened"

"You might be right"

…

**I wrote this on short notice, but I do hope you like it. I tried to portray the jumping-out-of-the-window scene as best as I could.**

**Ja ne,**

**Chiruno XD**


	30. Chapter 30 - Sasuke's opinion counts

**Well people I guess it's about time I updated. I apologize profusely for my absence. Honestly I couldn't think how to continue my story, not that I don't have ideas, but my mind just couldn't think of how I should type the next chapter.**

**So I read over some of my old reviews and I think it's about time I tried shoving my writers block out of my mind and continued with the story.**

**I apologize again for the long wait.**

…

**Some need to knows:**

_Thoughts_

_**Flashback's**_

**I write in different point of views, but only when I write Sakura's point of view will it be in first person.**

…

…**Marry me!**

…

**~~Any man can be a father, but it takes someone special to be a dad~~**

…

**Summary: When Sakura's ideal couple, Naruto and Hinata, have a baby she can't wait to see them…When Naruto drops his new born in Sasuke's arms and Sakura is the only one who can make the baby stop crying, the weirdest thing happens "…Marry me!"**

**Rated T for the use of teme/bastard and hinted themes.**

**Couples: Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Kiba/Ino, Neji/Tenten**

**Ages: **

**Sasuke – 22**

**Sakura – 21**

**Naruto – 22**

**Hinata – 20**

**Kiba – 23**

**Ino – 21**

**Neji – 23**

**Tenten – 22 **

…

**Chapter 30_Cause Sasuke's opinion counts…**

…

Her hazel coloured eyes were unbelievably sad and she felt utterly horrible. Tenten knew that Ino had been right. She was being a horrible friend to Sakura and to Sasuke.

She was asking Sakura to help her with her happiness, but she was destroying Sakura's happiness with Sasuke.

_Did she not include Sasuke in her decision? Didn't she tell him what she was willing to do for me?_

Tenten sighed as she glanced up at the sky. The orange and pink merging to create the dark night sky.

"Tenten" she glanced up to see Neji walking towards her. She looked away from him. She felt too ashamed to face him.

"I've done something terrible" she admitted as he took a seat beside her on the patio. He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue. "I think I might have ruined Sakura's relationship with Sasuke" and that was when the tears fell.

"What kind of horrible person am I?" she questioned herself as she pulled her hands over her face, crying into them. "I knew all along what I was doing and never once did I care. I was too absorbed with having a baby that I didn't think about all the things I was doing wrong" through her sniffs and tears her had heard her.

"Tenten, it's okay. You're only human. Everyone makes mistakes even I made a mistake when it came to Sasuke and Sakura. For a moment we were both selfish" Neji explained.

He tried to make her feel better, but he was sure that nothing could heal her heart at the moment. He knew Tenten understood what this talk meant. They were going to have to give up the baby.

…

Ino felt terrible. She knew her talk with Tenten could have gone a whole lot better than it did. She just wanted Tenten to realize what she was doing. The blue-eyed doctor sighed heavily.

"I can't believe she wouldn't tell me about this" Kiba was in a sense shocked and angry. Sakura always came to him with her problems, he felt a little left out.

"I'm sure she didn't meant to keep it from you" Ino said trying to make Kiba feel a little bit better for not being told.

"I'm sure she didn't, but I just feel so left out" he looked up at Ino over the restaurant table. The two were sitting at a local restaurant. It was supposed to be a wonderful night out for them, but in the end Kiba had to ask what her conversation with Tenten was about.

Ino lightly placed her hand over his on the table and gave it a light squeeze. "I think this might have been a huge step for her to make. It's was either break Tenten's heart or be with Sasuke. I think she felt the latter was selfish of her so she decided not to include Sasuke into the affair"

"I just hope Sakura knows what she's doing" Kiba replied.

…

"I'm insane. I'm insane. I'm completely insane" I ranted aloud. I was still on my way to the South Konoha Beach. The sky was already dark and there were few cars on the road this night.

"What the hell was I thinking? First I yell at him, then I decided to jump out a window – a freaking window – and now I'm running away like some sort of coward in a very bad comedy film" I sighed. I was seriously getting ahead of myself.

_I can't believe I acted so childish. What is wrong with me? I know I ran away because I didn't want to face Sasuke and the situation at hand, but what else was I supposed to do?_

_Sasuke would be insistent that I didn't carry the child and of course I would be insistent that I should, even though I honestly don't want to._

I sighed once more. I hated my current situation. It's not like I didn't want to bring Tenten happiness, I just always imagined myself carry my own child first.

Being a gynaecologist I started to imagine what my baby would look like when I was merely 20 years of age. I always wondered if he or she would have my eyes and maybe a different coloured head of hair then mine.

I found my hair colour for a boy would look completely stupid. I giggled out loud at my imagination gone wild again.

I firmly gripped the steering wheel and frowned in thought. _What was I going to do? I wish I had a sign, something that would tell me what I should do._

…

Sasuke sighed for the umpteenth time as he quickly pulled his fingers through his ruffled hair. "This day just can't get any worse" he muttered to himself.

He kept thinking about everything that has happened with this situation. He wondered if he was even being fair with his feelings. Quite frankly he knew that he was being a bit possessive and angry at Sakura for her decision, but was it really his place.

Of course they were getting married, but did her know her so well that he could tell her what she should do. He shook his head. Sakura was right, it is her body and she can choose what she wants to do with it, but why couldn't she see what it did to him.

Why couldn't she see why he was angry with her about it? _Sakura is a very independent woman, but she has to understand that she's not alone in this anymore. I'm a part of her life now and I don't intent to leave any time soon._

…

Hinata smiled as her sister cooed Daisuke in his crib. "How is dad, Hanabi?"

Her younger sister turned to her and gave her a smile of her own. "Oh, dad's been fine. Under a lot of stress I presume with work" she added. Hinata nodded in understanding.

"And how have you been, Hanabi?" Hinata had always head a special place in her heart for her little sister. As children they were very close and they still were to this very day.

Hanabi sighed. "I could be better"

Hinata frowned. "What do you mean? Has something happened at school?" Hanabi was currently in her last year of high school at Konoha High.

The two decided to take the conversation away from the now sleeping Daisuke and moved to the kitchen. Hinata started making some tea for the two of them.

"So tell me little sister, what has happened?"

Hanabi took a seat on the kitchen counter. "Well, there's this boy I like" she started.

Hinata glanced at her sister before finishing the tea. "That's supposed to be good news" Hinata stated.

Hanabi shrugged. "I guess, but when he's going out with someone else, it's not so great"

Hinata finally understood. She turned to Hanabi and gave her, her tea. "Thanks" she voiced.

They were silent for a moment as they sipped their tea. "Who is the girl he's going out with?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know her name, but she's very pretty. She transferred to our school about a month ago and I guess they just hit it off" Hanabi explained. Her pearly white eyes seemed rather saddened.

"Maybe it just means that there is someone else meant for you. The red thread must be coming from another direction" Hinata replied gently.

Hanabi always loved how her eldest sister could talk about destiny. Hinata always told her that Naruto was destined to be with her and that she was destined to be with Naruto. It made her smile.

"You must be right, big sis. I just need to keep looking for the right guy, he's out there. I know he is" Hinata smiled at her sisters determination.

"I'm sure you'll find him too" Hanabi glanced at Naruto as he stood in the doorway with a huge grin on his face.

"When did you get home?" Hinata asked him.

Naruto walked up to Hinata and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Just now. I had trouble finding those strawberries you asked for. I drove to three different stores before I found some" the blond grinned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks for going out of your way" Hinata smiled.

"Anything for the woman of my dreams" Naruto replied as he stared at his wife.

Hanabi realized that at that moment Hinata had been telling the truth. The two of them were destined for each other.

…

**It's not much, but it's all that I could muster at the moment. I feel so angry at myself for not getting back into this story. I reeling want to go far with this story, I have ideas flowing I just can't seem to put them on the computer.**

**This was more of how they feel about the situation and then I added Hanabi into the picture. I might add her again into the story.**

**Please leave a review I need some encouragement. Again sorry for the extremely long wait, I really feel bad for not updating for so long.**

**Lurve you guys,**

**Chi-Chan XD**


	31. Chapter 31 - Because Sakura is spoke for

**Okay, so after reading through my reviews for chapter 30 I exploded with an idea for this chapter. **

…

**Some need to knows:**

_Thoughts_

_**Flashback's**_

**I write in different point of views, but only when I write Sakura's point of view will it be in first person.**

…

…**Marry me!**

…

**~~Any man can be a father, but it takes someone special to be a dad~~**

…

**Summary: When Sakura's ideal couple, Naruto and Hinata, have a baby she can't wait to see them…When Naruto drops his new born in Sasuke's arms and Sakura is the only one who can make the baby stop crying, the weirdest thing happens "…Marry me!"**

**Rated T for the use of teme/bastard and hinted themes.**

**Couples: Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Kiba/Ino, Neji/Tenten**

**Ages: **

**Sasuke – 22**

**Sakura – 21**

**Naruto – 22**

**Hinata – 20**

**Kiba – 23**

**Ino – 21**

**Neji – 23**

**Tenten – 22 **

…

**Chapter 31_Because Sakura is spoken for…**

I have to admit, the hotels are far more elegant and neat than I had thought they would be, but the beach is breathtaking. After finally arriving at South Konoha Beach I got my key-card at the reception and made my way to my hotel room.

I glanced outside through the sliding door and my eyes met with the blue sea-side beach once again. "I should take vacations more often" I told myself.

I didn't even think about unpacking my clothes at this point, all I wanted to do was run to the beach and squish the sand through my toes. I quickly stripped down and changed into my bikini before I headed out towards the beach.

The wonderful thing about my hotel was that it was located almost exactly next to the shore. After taking the first few steps onto the sand I grinned.

_I could get used to this._

My second thought was to take a long walk on the beach to clear some things up in my head. So I started my trek.

After my mother had a talk with me:

"_**Sasuke is a man and you are his fiancée, whether you love each other or not he's not going to let you carry a baby that is not his"**_

And I escaped out a window:

"_**It's not like I planned to go mission impossible and jump out the window, it just happened" **_

I finally realized something. I understood why I ran away from Sasuke when he tried to confront me about the problem. When a relationship gets to serious too fast for me, then I freeze up and run away. I get scared and just forget about it.

Usually the guy does the same, but Sasuke is persistent. I keep pushing and he keeps pulling. I think somehow I must have known that accepting to carry a child that was not ours would make him angry, so I did it because I was getting scared of how fast our relationship was going.

I looked up at the sky. The clouds floated lazily above my head. I decided to turn back for the day. I still needed to unpack. Two guys came running passed me, both holding a white volley ball in hand.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing by yourself?" the dirty blond questioned as he slowed to a walk along with his brown-haired friend.

"Buzz off!" I exclaimed sternly. Even I knew when a guy was hitting on me.

"Oh, come on, don't be like that. We just want you to come hang out with us" the brunette replied.

"Just leave me alone and go play with your balls"

_That didn't sound right at all._

The blond grinned. "We're interested in you why not give us a chance?"

"I'm already spoken for" I admitted. I wish I kept my ring on so I could shove it in his face.

"By whom?" the brunette asked as he took a step closer, popping my personal bubble in the proses.

"By me" his voice sounded so possessive. I turned around to come face-to-face with Sasuke. He looked stern and slightly angry.

I think Sasuke was quite intimidating 'cause his glare was all it took for both guys to walk away with a few mumbled apologies flowing out their mouths.

He turned his attention to me and I just stared. He wasn't saying anything. He looked at me with those onyx eyes and I nearly froze in place, but I knew I needed to speak before he did. "I'm sorry"

I think my sudden apology took him by surprise. "What for?" He did look intruged.

"For running away from you, I was insensitive" I replied honestly.

"You were insensitive?" he raised an eyebrow. I really believe he was just trying to mock me just now.

"I did jump out a window and drove away while you watched me leave" I reminded him pointedly.

"Okay, so you were a bit insensitive" he smirked. He was really getting a crack out of this.

"Look," After that he seemed to give me his undivided attention "the thing is that I got scared. When a relationship starts to get serious I freak out and run away. Somehow by accepting Tenten's request I was trying to make you angry at me so that I could stop being scared.

Of course I was going to go through with carrying her child in the end. I did want to help her I didn't lie about that, I still want to help" I explained. I held my breath. For some reason this moment was scarier than I thought it would be.

His gaze felt penetrating like he was searching for something, searching for a lie in my voice or maybe if he believed that I was actually speaking the truth.

I swear I wanted to just faint and let the blackness take me into nothingness, because Sasuke's silence was in fact worse than anything else. He could have glared at me for all I care, but the straight-faced look was simply scaring the shit out of me.

"I…" I was waiting, quite impatiently, for him to continue. He was making me nervous to the extent that I was contemplating biting at my fingernails. "…forgive you and…I'm not angry at you, but I still don't want you to go through with it" Sasuke admitted though he seemed rather reluctant to be so open with his feelings.

I nodded. "I understand" I really did get what he was saying. Doing this was only going to break our relationship and when I think about it thoroughly I honestly don't want to leave Sasuke's side or want him to leave mine.

"I don't want to go through with it either. Even though I get scared, I don't want to run away anymore. I think I just needed some time to sort through everything, to ask myself why I was doing all of this in the first place" I added.

It seemed Sasuke was thinking within himself for a moment. I waited patiently for him to say something to me.

"We can slow down a bit. We don't have to get married this year or even next year. If we really want to we could get married after 5 years if that'll make you feel safer" he told me.

I smiled, really smiled because Sasuke was truly a wonderful man. "I just don't want you to think that we're a lost cause or that we were doomed from the start. I care about you" he began though I think he was having trouble admitting all this at once "I don't want to lose you, Sakura"

It was after those words that I couldn't hold back and I flung my arms around his neck and hugged him to me. His arms snaked around my waist without hesitation as he return the hug.

"So," I started as we pulled back to look at each other "I'm sure you packed a bag. Why don't we enjoy this vacation together?"

"Hn"

I laughed. The grunt I usually found so annoying was becoming familiar and quite comical.

…

"Why don't you just call him already?"

Naruto glanced at Hinata as she held their son to her. His baby boy was fast asleep in his mother's arms. It was the picture perfect family.

"I'm sure he's got it under control" Naruto told his darling wife though he was rather fidgety.

"But you're worrying" she replied as looked at the golden blond-haired man she fell in love with years ago. She noted he seemed a little nervous.

Naruto sighed trying to calm his nerves. "I admit I am a bit worried about them. Their my two best friends and I can only hope that things went alright"

"I'm sure it did. Every couple has problems and I think they'll work through it. They'll be fine" Hinata told him with confidence.

Naruto started to grin as he walked closer to his wife and son. "And one day, they'll have what we have"

Hinata smiled sweetly and nodded her head as she looked from Naruto to their son. "Yes and that day will be their greatest gift"

…

"We could adopt"

Tenten turned her attention to Neji across the table. Neji took another bite of his dinner and looked up at Tenten.

Her expression was unreadable. She started to eat without saying anything to her fiancé. Neji sighed. He figured he shouldn't have said anything.

"That'll be our second option" Tenten finally answered.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Our second?" he questioned, "Then what is out first?"

"Our first will be trying to get me pregnant" she replied confidently.

Neji stared at her quite confused. "But haven't we tried that, like, a lot" Tenten's face turned beat red at what he actually meant by that.

"Y-Yeah" she stuttered, "But I think I should give it another shot. I know it probably won't make a difference, but I'm hoping that fate might have give me a break"

"I suppose it couldn't hurt" Neji agreed.

Tenten smiled. _Thank you, Neji. I truly love you._

…

"Do you think she didn't trust me" Kiba questioned.

"Kiba, it's not that she doesn't trust you, it's just a girl thing" Ino shrugged.

Kiba was still not quite over the fact that Sakura never told him about Tenten's proposal and it bothered him.

Ino walked towards him and sat next to him on the couch. She placed her hand on his knee and smiled as he looked up at her.

"I promise that it's not that she doesn't trust you because Sakura would trust you with her life, you can bet on that" Ino told him honestly.

He smiled faintly. "I guess it's just that I've always been there for her since high school that I can't accept that we're not in high school anymore"

"I'm sure she appreciates that, but maybe she's just gotten more people who protect her after high school. I think she doesn't want to burden you anymore, since you really have been the only one there for her for a long time"

Kiba nodded in understanding. "Thank you, Ino"

Ino squeezed Kiba's knee and grinned. "Anytime"

…

"You're telling me your really didn't think to pack a bag?"

I stared at Sasuke like he was a different kind of species. Technically being male, he is a different species in my book. Sasuke stared back without blinking. "I didn't think that far" he mumbled.

"Obviously" I replied sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

Sasuke shrugged. "I'll just go home tomorrow and get some clothes. No big deal"

"Just like a man" I sighed heavily.

I felt Sasuke slip his arm around my waist and pull me closer to him. I swear I felt every muscle on his abdomen.

"Why don't I show you just how much of a man I am" I saw him motion with his eyes towards the bed.

"Uchiha!" I yelled giving him the stink eye. He started chuckling before letting me go. "I'm going to punch you into the next century" After lifting my fist he started backing away holding both hands up in utter surrender.

"Now now don't get violent, darling" he grinned, pronouncing 'darling' just so that I wanted to beat him even more.

"You better make good friends with the couch, 'cause that's where you'll be sleeping"

…

**Well, what do you guys think about this chapter? I realize it's not much, but I promise you that I am trying very hard to continue this story with my writer's block. In actually edited this chapter before I posed it 'cause the original piece was just too fast paced. **

**I appreciate your criticism in any way that you can give it. Some people mention that they started disliking Sakura, so I hope this chapter makes you either forgive her or start liking her again, either way, I hope this was to all your expectations of what would happen between Sasuke and Sakura and I also hope that you continue to read this fic and support me as it goes along.**

**I still have plans for this story though I realize the pace of updating has been going very poorly for a very long time now. I promise to try and change the pace of this fic.**

**Ja ne,**

**Chi-Chan XD**


	32. Chapter 32 - Drunken Stupor

_Marry me…!_

_..._

_**Summary:**__When Sakura's ideal couple, Naruto and Hinata, have a baby she can't wait to see them…When Naruto drops his new born in Sasuke's arms and Sakura is the only one who can make the baby stop crying, the weirdest thing happens "…Marry me!"_

_**Rating: **__T for the use of Teme/Bastard and suggestive themes._

_..._

"_To say that one waits a lifetime for his soul mate to come around is a paradox. People eventually get sick of waiting take a chance on someone, and by the art of commitment become soul mates, which takes a lifetime to perfect."_

_..._

_Chapter 31 – Drunken stupor_

…

My nose scrunched up as the soft morning light hit my face. I opened my eyes and blinked to adjust my vision. I turned over to return back to my peaceful sleep, away from the direct sunlight, when my gaze locked onto Sasuke's face.

I suddenly remembered that I was actually on vacation, along with Sasuke, at the beach. The tiredness left me and I was fully awake now. I took the time to stare at Sasuke's sleeping face, not feeling a little guilty or ashamed as I ogled his handsome features.

My mind took me to yesterday's events and I smiled when Sasuke's words played out just as I remembered it.

"_**We can slow down a bit. We don't have to get married this year or even next year. If we really want to we could get married after 5 years if that'll make you feel safer"**_

I realized for the first time that I have nothing to be afraid of, that Sasuke was not going to push me into this marriage; that he cared about me. My smiling lips reached my eyes.

"What are you smilin' about?" Sasuke wanted to know.

I blinked as I was taken from my daydream and stared at Sasuke. I noticed his slurry tone. He was still tired. His eyes squinted and only opened now and then to look at me, but I could tell that he was hoping to get some more sleep.

"Nothing in particular." I answered. "So did you want to do something today?"

"Not really." He answered.

I sighed heavily. "I want to do something different today." I started. Sasuke looked at me, listening. "Every day is like a routine; we wake up, take a shower, go to work, get lunch, get home and go to sleep again. We never do anything exciting or different."

"We could always start taking showers together." Sasuke smirked boyishly.

I easily turned my back to Sasuke with a distasteful frown marring my face. "Go back to sleep you pervert." I commanded.

Sasuke chuckled at my obvious rejection of his minor joke. "Well, did you have anything in mind?" he asked.

"We did take time off, so how about we go dancing?" I suggested, my back still facing Sasuke. He was silent and I wondered if he was going to reject the idea.

"I supposed it wouldn't hurt to go for an hour or two." He replied. I pulled myself out of bed and grinned down at Sasuke.

"Then it's a date."

...

Tenten had an unmanageable feeling in her gut that made her worry. She remembered clearly what Ino had said to her a few days ago. She has been trying to get a hold of Sakura on her cell phone, but clearly it was turned off.

Tenten hugged herself tightly as she lied in bed. She felt dreadful for what she has potentially done to Sakura and Sasuke relationship. "Tenten?" Neji's voice reached her ears and she turned around to face him. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head negatively. Tenten could feel tears coming to her eyes, but willed herself not to shed them. "I just feel so terrible for the position I've put Sakura in and I have no way of getting in contact with her to make things right." Her voice cracked, but she still held her tears at bay.

Neji knew Tenten still felt responsible, but he also knew that it wasn't entirely her fault."Tenten, you did nothing wrong. Sakura could have easily said 'No' when you asked her. There was miscommunication between her and Sasuke and that is not your fault. She didn't include him and that makes me wonder why she didn't."

Tenten finally blinked back her tears. "It does seem strange that Sakura wouldn't tell Sasuke, I mean they are supposed to be in relationship."

"Maybe she wanted out, because she figured it would be a loveless marriage no matter how long their together."Neji deduced.

"Maybe, but I hope your wrong about that, Neji, because I want Sakura to be happy for a change."

...

Kiba felt jitters in the pit of his stomach ever since he woke up. Ino had left for the kitchen to make breakfast and he was standing in front of the mirror looking like an idiot. His heartbeat sped up and his palms felt sweaty. He let out an uneven breath."Let's do this." He urged himself.

He walked into the kitchen and stared at Ino as she brought two plates to the table."You're just in time for breakfast." She smiled.

Kiba gulped, he knew he had to do it now or he would lose his nerve. "Ino!" he called a bit too loudly.

She turned to him, her face questioning. Kiba walked up to her and took a hold of her hand. "I know this is probably not the right time, but..."

The morning sun shone through the window making Ino seem ethereal to him. He could hardly believe that the beautiful woman in front of him was carrying his child. "...will you be my girlfriend?"

Ino's eyes widened and Kiba tensed, wondering what she would say. He knew she might still not be over Shikamaru, but he also knew that she might hold a little place in her heart for him as well. "Kiba, I...I don't want you to feel obligated to ask me." Her free hand moved to her stomach, Kiba noticed.

He held her hand more tightly, his eyes narrowed. "I don't feel obligated. I'm asking because I want to be with you."

"Kiba?" Ino said breathlessly.

"I've wanted to be with you ever since we were in high school, but you never seemed to notice me." He told her. Ino moved her hand from her stomach and stroked his cheek.

"I want to be with you too." She replied honestly, a smile overtaking her lips. Kiba started to grin.

"So it's official then?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's official. I am yours just as you are mine." Kiba couldn't contain himself and he swooped in to plant a loving kiss on Ino's awaiting mouth.

...

Naruto had a horrible time at work, having to cover all of Sasuke's paperwork for him. He did not envy the guy. His work was tiring. Naruto walked into his house only to find Hanabi and one of her guy friends sitting in the living room watching television.

"Hey, you two." He greeted. Hanabi had hoped it was her sister walking through the door.

"Hi, Naruto."

"You seem a bit grumpy." he noted, he also noticed her friend, Konohamaru, staring at her with a far look in his eyes as she watched the movie.

"I was hoping to see my sister when you walked into the house." She answered truthfully, her attention still on the television screen.

Naruto raised a brow."How did you get in the house anyway?"

"Mrs Uzumaki left just as we arrived and told us to wait for her to come back. I believe she said she was going to the store." Konohamaru replied.

"Did she take Daisuke with her?" Naruto asked, actually hoping Hinata left him with the teenagers. He really wanted to spend some time with his little boy.

Hanabi shook her head. "She took Daisuke with her."

Naruto nodded silently. "Hey, Konohamaru, why don't you help me in the kitchen for a minute?" The boy followed Naruto into the kitchen. The blonde got comfortable against a counter and folded his arms. Naruto knew that the only way he was going to find out what was wrong with Hanabi was if he asked Konohamaru, her best friend.

"So, what does Hanabi want to see Hinata for?" he questioned, getting right to the point.

Konohamaru sighed. His eyes turned downcast after he placed himself on a highchair. "She wanted to talk to Mrs Uzumaki about this guy she likes."

Naruto noticed the resentful tone coming from the boy. "And you don't like the guy?"

"You got that right, he's a cheat." He replied angrily as he clenched his fists.

"But that's not all, is it?"

"What do you mean?" Konohamaru asked as he looked up at Naruto. His expression almost confused.

"You like her, don't you?" Naruto had easily seen through the boy.

Konohamaru sighed heavily. "She'd never see me as anything more than a best friend." Naruto couldn't help, but feel sad for him.

...

I watched as Sasuke stood uncomfortably at the club's entrance. "Come on, Sasuke." I called to him.

"Is this the something 'different' you had in mind?" he asked as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Not exactly, but it might be fun. The last time I was at a club was in college." I replied honestly before linking arms with him and pulling him to the bar.

"Two of your best beers please!" I called to the bartender.

"Coming up." He answered before grabbing two beers and placing them on the counter. I placed the money on the counter, grabbed the beers and headed for a table with Sasuke in tow.

We took a seat and I shoved a beer towards Sasuke. "I bet you can't finish that beer as fast as I can finish mine." I grinned.

"I can't believe you're enjoying this." Sasuke said. The loud music blared in my ears, people danced to their hearts content.

"You'll start to enjoy it too; I just have to get you drunk." I grinned happily.

"Hn. Not happening, I have a high alcohol tolerance." It almost sounded like he was bragging to me, but I knew he wasn't, he was simply setting the record straight.

"Good, because I'm a light-weight." I admitted and then proceeded to take a few gulps of my ice cold beer.

"I can't see this ending well." Sasuke sighed hopelessly.

...

Naruto left Konohamaru in the kitchen to make some tea and made himself comfortable next to Hanabi on the couch. "So, I hear you have some boy trouble." he mentioned.

"I'm gonna kill Konohamaru!" Hanabi exclaimed.

"Don't blame him. I forced him to tell me." Naruto lied. "So is there something I can help with?"

Hanabi sighed before switching off the television. "The guy I like got a girlfriend."

Naruto thought about it thoughtfully. "You know, maybe it's a sign that you're not meant to be with him. Your red thread might just be pulling from another direction."

Hanabi smiled at how similar Naruto sounded to Hinata when they talked about love and destiny. "Maybe you're right." Hanabi agreed."I just wish I could find someone for me. I have so much love and no one to give it to."

Konohamaru walked into the room with a tray holding three cups of tea. "Love might be right before your eyes, you're just not looking hard enough."

Hanabi looked up at Konohamaru. **"Was Naruto implying something?" Hanabi thought.**

...

"What do you think we should call her?" Kiba questioned as he lied next to Ino in her apartment. He couldn't remember the last time he was at his own apartment.

"What makes you think it's a girl, he will be a boy of course." Ino replied as she placed her hands over her stomach. She wasn't showing yet, but she knew she would soon enough. She had never thought of having children, because the idea of getting stretch marks and gaining weight was never appealing to her, but ever since she found out she was pregnant she's been dying to gain weight so that someone would call her fat.

Kiba chucked as he turned onto his stomach and looked at his girlfriend. "You know I have a feeling we've been doing this in the wrong order."

"What gave you that impression?" Ino joked.

"Probably that beautiful person growing inside you." Kiba smiled a true smile.

Ino welcomed the blush that framed her cheeks. "Well, I have to give you props for your input; I couldn't have done it without you."

A grin spread across Kiba's face. "Maybe we could plan the next little one?"

Ino smiled sweetly at what Kiba was implying. "And the one after that."

...

"Who are you callin' a light-weight!?" I called loudly in Sasuke's ear. My world was spinning uncontrollably.

Sasuke walked back to our hotel with one of my arms slung over his shoulders. "You are a light-weight, you even admitted to being a light-weight before you drank a whole six-pack."

"I only drank six beers?" her voice slurred.

"Thankfully." Sasuke said as he hauled me into our hotel and placed me on the bed. I laid there for a moment before I stood and failed miserably at standing still. I removed my shoes before my world spun and I fell to the floor. I landed on my butt just as Sasuke came out of the bathroom.

I started laughing at myself. My pink hair scattered over my shoulders. "Did you know that you are a terrible dancer?"

"You only think that because your world has been spinning half of the night." Sasuke told me as he helped me up and sat me on the bed.

He quickly moved the covers for me to climb in. I still sat at the foot end of the bed. "I love you." I giggled. Silence followed.

"I love me too."

I burst out laughing once again. "That was not the reaction I was expecting, but it sure as hell sounds funny coming from your mouth."

Sasuke helped me into bed and soon took his place beside me. "I'm glad you had fun." He said.

"I'm sorry you didn't enjoy it as much as I did." I replied.

"I did have fun." He retorted.

"Really?" I asked, my nose scrunching up in confusion."It didn't look like you were having fun."

"Believe me on the inside I was laughing at how ridicules you looked on the dance floor after your fourth beer." Sasuke finally let out a chuckle.

I pouted. "That's it; I'm never dancing in front of you again."

"Not even for foreplay?" Sasuke asked and I knew he was back to his perverted antics once again.

"Especially not for foreplay." I folded my arms across my chest, daring Sasuke to make another perverted comment.

"That's okay; we can always just skip foreplay and go straight for the good stuff."

I clenched my fists in annoyance. "Damn you, Uchiha."

...

**I apologize for the long wait. I had finished Chapter 31 before grandfather passed away and posted it, but I haven't really gotten to writing something new for Marry me ever since, but I did start to revise the story, I'll be re-posting the revised chapters as soon as I'm finished with all of them, it's been taking longer than I expected.**

**Please forgive me for my very long absence; I hope this chapter makes up for lost time. Also, it's my last year in high school and exams start next week. I'll try to squeeze in another chapter if I can, but otherwise you'll have to be patient with me.**

**I really am truly sorry that it has taken me this long to update, please don't give upon me yet!**

**Chi-Chan**


	33. Chapter 33 - First Kiss

_Marry me…!_

_..._

_**Summary:**__When Sakura's ideal couple, Naruto and Hinata, have a baby she can't wait to see them…When Naruto drops his new born in Sasuke's arms and Sakura is the only one who can make the baby stop crying, the weirdest thing happens "…Marry me!"_

_**Rating: **__T for the use of Teme/Bastard and suggestive themes._

_..._

"_If you're jealous of your boyfriends past with his ex then just make his past pale in comparison to his present."_

_..._

_Chapter 33 – First Kiss_

…

A headache overtook my forehead once the sunlight hit my face. I groaned loudly before trying to sit up. "You're awake." Sasuke stated as he walked into the room with a glass of water and some pills. He handed both to me after I sat up and rested myself against the wall behind me.

"What happened last night?" I wondered as I downed the pills gratefully.

Sasuke placed himself on the bed and looked at me. "You got drunk at the club, remember?"

"Sort of, but that's all I really remember." I replied. "I didn't do anything embarrassing or stupid, did I?"

A smirk started to spread across Sasuke's face. "Not in public."

I placed my hands over my face."Oh no, what did I do and why didn't you stop me?" I peaked between my fingers at him. His smirk still on his face and for an unknown reason my heartbeat sped up and I could have sworn it wanted to leap out of my chest.

...

Sasuke watched as Sakura became quiet after her question. His mind quickly went back to what she said last night.

"_**I love you."**_

He knew she didn't mean it, she was drunk. But he remembered how his heart almost leapt out of his chest when she said it. Sasuke grabbed both of her wrists in his hands and pulled them away from her surprised face.

Silence still followed. Sasuke's hair swayed as a breeze floated in from the open window. He leaned forward, his eyes gazing at hers.

Sakura was completely still as he moved closer and closer to her face. Sasuke glanced at her parted mouth before glancing back at her.

"**What am I doing?!" he suddenly thought.**

He was an inch away from kissing her before he swiftly pulled away. "Let's go down to the beach today." Sasuke said before he left the room.

...

I sat stunned at what was about to happen. I was sure that Sasuke was going to kiss me. My heart still hasn't calmed down. I blinked as my hands moved to my heart, hoping it would stop its incessant hammering.

"**What am I feeling right now?" I thought as I stared at the spot where Sasuke just sat a moment ago. "Did I want him to kiss me?"**

It only took me a moment to realize that 'yes' I did want him to kiss me.

...

Tenten lied on the examination bed as Ino checked her stomach with the sonar, just like the previous time. "You're still not pregnant, Tenten." Ino told her sadly.

Tenten sighed."I knew that already." She replied sadly, her voice almost cracking.

"Don't give up." Ino told her as she started to clean off the gel from her stomach. "I know I said that you would probably never get pregnant the last time you were here, but let me explain fully what I meant."

"Okay." Tenten nodded, urging Ino to continue.

"You have a hostile uterus because you work at a dojo and have possibly taken to many kicks to the stomach, but that means that you could still get pregnant, but it might take a very long time to get pregnant and there could possibly be complications with your baby." Ino explained.

Tenten sat in silence. "So you weren't being honest last time, I could still get pregnant?"

"I wasn't really lying, the chance that you could get pregnant is very, very slim, but you should keep trying." Ino answered.

Tenten looked at her hands curled in her lap. "So saying that I couldn't get pregnant was fairly accurate." She said more than asked.

"Yes, but Tenten I'm sure if you want it bad enough then you'll get pregnant even if it takes some time." The blonde told her.

Tenten stood from the table and smiled. "Thank you Ino, you're a good friend."

Ino returned the smile."And I'm sure that Neji wouldn't mind trying to get you pregnant every night for the rest of his life."

"You're a pervert." Tenten told her as a slight blush marred her cheeks.

A grin spread across Ino's beautiful face before Tenten joined her.

...

"Are you sure you don't want my help?" Sasuke called to me from behind the bathroom door for the second time.

I glared at the door as I tied my bikini top behind my back swiftly. "Yes, Sasuke, I'm pretty sure I don't need your help you pervert."

I was positive that Sasuke was never going to get rid of his perverted ways. I walked out of the bathroom wearing my newly bought turquoise two piece bikini. Sasuke stood in his pair of blue trunks with two towels, one under each arm.

He looked me up and down. "Let's go." And we left our room and happily made our way to the beach to enjoy the sun and the sand.

I snuck glances at Sasuke. **"I wonder if he still remembers this morning. Maybe he was only pulling my leg; that has to be it." I thought easily.**

He placed our towels onto some open chairs and then we started walking along the beach in silence. There wasn't any need for talking. "How about later I wash your back for you?" Sasuke broke the silence.

My brow twitched in utter irritation. "You know I liked it more when you were anti-social and just grunted at me like a caveman." I retorted.

"Is that a 'yes' then on scrubbing your back later?" he asked, completely ignoring my comment as if I never even said it. I easily moved and pushed Sasuke into an oncoming wave. He felt on his butt as the wave swept his feet from under him.

His hair was plastered onto his face that I couldn't even get a look at his expression. He pulled his hair back with a swift pull of his fingers through his mane. I giggled at his annoyed expression. It became full-out laughter that I had to hold my stomach from the pain.

He stood and before I knew it he had picked me up and was running towards the ocean. "Sasuke!" I cried out in surprise. He was knee deep before he threw me into the sea. I quickly stood after I found my bearings. My pink hair plastered everywhere against my face. I glared at him as I placed my hands on my hips.

"That was not funny!" I exclaimed unhappily. A smirk was already marring his face.

"Maybe next time you'll take on someone more your size." He replied also placing his hands on his hips to intimidate me.

I glared even harder. Sasuke ignored me and started walking back to the shore. I followed silently. As we reached shallow waters where the waves only came crashing to my ankles I thought of a comeback.

I battle cry left my lips as I ran towards Sasuke, he swiftly turned around as I jumped him, throwing my legs around him. We tumbled backwards and Sasuke fell onto his back. I smirked triumphantly as I sat on Sasuke stomach with my arms crossed under my chest.

Sasuke sat himself up onto his elbows and glared at me. The waves rolled past us gently. "I'm pretty sure that I can take you down with my size."

Sasuke sat up fully and I slid from his stomach to his lap. He slowly moved a stray strand of hair behind my ear and his hand lingered gently on my cheek. It was then that I realized how awkward our position was. I was entranced with Sasuke's onyx stare. His face was moving closer to mine. He eyed my mouth once again.

"I'm starving!" I blurted loudly as I stood from his lap in a swift motion. My face was burning and I was sure it was not from the sun.

We walked towards the spot we left our towels. Sasuke easily grabbed one and pulled it over my bare shoulders. "Sakura?" he said before I could hastily turn away from him. He still held my towel in his hands, caging me between him and the towel.

"Hmm?" I hummed in questioned.

Sasuke pulled the towel closer towards him until I was flush against his bare chest. I looked up at him in surprised. He dipped his head and his mouth met mine in a searing kiss. All logical thought went out the window and all I could think of was Sasuke and his mouth that was gently moving on mine.

I opened my hands and slowly slid them up his chest and behind his neck and tangled my fingers into his hair as he explored my mouth even further. I felt the towel fall over my shoulder before my skin started tingling as Sasuke placed his hands onto my bare back and moved them to my hips.

We pulled back ever so slightly to take a breath. My mind was thinking a million things a minute as I stared surprised at Sasuke's face, my face flushed from the heated kiss.

"Now we can eat." he whispered with a smirk before untangled his limbs from me. He grabbed his towel and headed back to the hotel whilst drying his hair. He left me there stunned. I quickly found my bearings and clenched my fists at my sides as my expression turned vicious.

"Is that all you have to say to me?!" I yelled after him. "Sasuke!"

...

Sasuke finally felt content. After he freaked himself out by almost kissing Sakura that morning he finally came to the conclusion that it was finally happening, he was falling in love with her. He had honestly surprised himself, he didn't think that he would come to love her so soon, but it happened.

When they were in the ocean and Sakura sat just inches in front of him, he saw his chance, he was going to take the next step and kiss her, he wanted to kiss her ever since that morning and now another opening was finally given to him. So he was utterly disappointed when Sakura had pulled away from him, but now he couldn't let that accomplished smirk leave his face as she called after him angrily.

He could practically hear Sakura seething behind him. He was happy, she might not love him just yet, but at least she kissed him back.

"You're going to pay for this!" she yelled as she followed behind him. He decided that she was cute when she was angry. "I swear I'll run my mother's pitchfork through you myself!"

He kept walking as she ranted behind him. They made it to their room and he turned to face her. She stood defiantly with her arms crossed over her chest. "So, what do you have to say for yourself?" she asked.

"Will you scrub my back first or will I be scrubbing yours?"

"Damn you, UCHIHA!"

...

**Well I'm not sure how this turned out, but I'll let you be the judges of that. I hope their first kiss (Which finally happened) was to your liking. XD**

**Anon-san: I would have PM'd you, but you reviewed as a guest so I hope you don't mind if I just answered you here. I made my penname up from two favourite characters of mine, Chi-Chi from Dragon ball Z and Runo from Bakugan, it's a weird combination, but it just sounded right, well there you go.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, review and tell me what you thought about it. I would love to hear your comments, good or bad!**

**Chi-Chan XD**


	34. Chapter 34 - Of Guilt and Confessions

_Marry me…!_

_..._

_**Summary:**__When Sakura's ideal couple, Naruto and Hinata, have a baby she can't wait to see them…When Naruto drops his new born in Sasuke's arms and Sakura is the only one who can make the baby stop crying, the weirdest thing happens "…Marry me!"_

_**Rating: **__T for the use of Teme/Bastard and suggestive themes._

_..._

"_Love means never having to say you're sorry."_

_..._

_Chapter 34 – Of Guilt and Confessions_

_..._

I was saddened when our vacation time was cut short. Sasuke mentioned that he couldn't give Naruto full responsibility for the UPD and that he needed to get back. "Why don't I just stay here by myself for the last week?" I had suggested.

"No." He had stated almost instantly.

I sighed as I drove back home with Sasuke tailing behind me with his car. I couldn't help but think about all that had happened at the beach. I felt somewhat content knowing that Sasuke and I probably had deepened our relationship on some level.

My mind triggered the memory of our heated kiss and my face easily flushed crimson. **"Why should I remember that now?" I berated myself.**

My face drained of any red when I remembered how Sasuke ignored it for the rest of the week.

_**...**_

"_**So about yesterday...?" I hoped Sasuke would know what I was talking about since I really didn't want to spell it out for him, it made me too embarrassed.**_

"_**Hmm?" he raised an eyebrow, his attention entirely taken up by the book he was reading.**_

_**My fists trembled with his disinterest and I grew angry with every second. "Make damn sure it never happens again!" I yelled, my mind not completely realizing what I had said.**_

_**I walked away from him in anger, leaving the vacation house without another glance in his direction.**_

_**...**_

I was disappointed in myself for making such a scene. I sighed once more as my shoulders sagged. **"Maybe he thinks that I didn't like the kiss." I decided. **I knew my words had probably affected him somehow even if he didn't show it.

I realized that after what I said he'd probably never kiss me again. I knew we said we were going to see if we grew romantic feelings for one another through our marriage, but I wondered if I hadn't ruined it by saying something that I didn't even mean to say.

"**I'll have to talk to him about it, besides communicating is probably best."**

...

Sasuke was irked and irritable as he drove behind Sakura. His mind was racing with a stupid memory that he would rather forget. **"Why does she have to be so annoying?"**

_**...**_

_**Sasuke gave the illusion that he was reading a book when Sakura questioned him. "So about yesterday...?"**_

_**He easily remembered that he had kissed her that day and wondered briefly what she had to say about it. "Hmm?" he hummed, hoping to hear more about what she had to say.**_

_**His eyes didn't leave the book that he was never even paying attention to, he was afraid to stare Sakura in the eye. Silence fell for but a moment.**_

"_**Make damn sure it never happens again!"**_

_**She stormed out of the house and he was left stunned as he watched her leave. Somehow her anger seemed genuine this time and he decided that he should keep his distance for a while, because he honestly didn't want to mess this up.**_

_**...**_

His eyes stared at the road; he caught glimpses of Sakura's pink hair. He sighed heavily. He couldn't help but feel that he had somehow messed up the only chance they had at starting a real relationship within their engagement.

"**I'll just have to talk to her about it."**

...

Tenten drove up to Sasuke and Sakura's house. She's been having trouble sleeping ever since she figured that she was possibly destroying Sakura's relationship. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she climbed out and made her way up to the front door and knocked.

The door opened after a few moments of waiting and Tenten felt guilty once she looked into Sasuke's face. Through all of this she realized she's probably hurt Sasuke the most. "Good evening, Sasuke." She greeted, though no smile was evident on her face.

"Hn." He grunted his expression unreadable making her more apprehensive.

"Is Sakura home, I'd like to talk to both of you, if you don't mind." She requested.

He invited her inside and Tenten felt relieved that he didn't just slam the door in her face. She felt he had every right and that she almost would have preferred it if he was angry with her. Sakura came walking out the next room and smiled sadly.

"Hi Sakura." Tenten could barely look her in the face. "You think we could talk? I tried calling all week, but your cell was turned off."

"Sorry, I needed a break for a bit so I turned it off, but I need to talk with you too." She admitted.

They were lead by Sasuke to the living room where they sat in awkward silence after Tenten declined the offer of having something to drink.

"Listen, Tenten, about-"

"Me first." The brunette interrupted as she looked across at the two of them. They didn't seem lovey-dovey with each other, but she was glad to see that they didn't look angry at each other either.

Sakura nodded. "Okay." She leaned back into the couch and got comfortable. Sasuke merely crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Tenten.

"First, Sakura I'd like to thank you for even considering bringing my child into the world, but that won't be necessary any longer," Tenten held up and hand to keep Sakura from speaking as she saw her ready to retort. "Secondly, I'd like to apologize sincerely to the both of you for even asking such a request. At the time I didn't quite think of the two of you as a whole and that's why I only asked Sakura if it was alright."

"Tenten, you weren't the only one at fault, if Sasuke and I communicated then this probably wouldn't have gotten so far. It's my fault too for not telling him, I'm sorry." Sakura looked deeply troubled and saddened as she stared at Tenten with sad viridian eyes.

Tenten shook her head, her loose curls swaying as she did. She smiled kindly. "It was stupid of me to be so selfish when you decided to be together. I nearly broke you apart without even realizing it, but Ino opened my eyes and I'm grateful to her."

There was a moment of silence. "There's nothing to forgive on my part, I was willing to help you, but I'm also sorry that I can't keep helping you. Sasuke and I have a backwards relationship and we're not entirely used to making these types of decisions together, frankly we're both so stubborn it's a miracle we haven't killed each other yet." Sakura gave a small smile and Tenten joined her.

"No, no, I understand so don't worry about a thing. I went to see Ino again and she's pushing me to keep trying with Neji, maybe a miracle will happen."

All the while Sasuke sat silently staring at Tenten and listening to the conversation without a word. Hazel eyes turned to the Uchiha. "I hope you can forgive me for nearly destroying your relationship with Sakura."

Sakura turned her eyes on Sasuke and elbowed him in the ribs to say something. "It's fine. I was never upset with you."

"But please don't be upset with Sakura either." Tenten replied earnestly.

"Hn." He nodded.

Tenten felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, maybe not the entirety of it since she still felt guilty for what she put them through, but she felt better after making it right. She realized she can't be selfish and take other people's happiness away.

They stood. "I should be going then. Neji is probably waiting for me." Tenten told them as they headed for the door.

She was hugged by Sakura before they said their 'goodbye's' and then she left, her heart feeling a little lighter.

...

I sighed as Tenten left. I couldn't help but pity her situation and feel bad for giving her false hope. I turned to see Sasuke standing in the doorway to the living room, leaning against the frame.

"Sasuke, we need to talk." I started. I knew that we had to sort out our communication issue; we had to be able to tell each other the important stuff and rely on one another if we ever hoped for this to work.

"I agree."

I blinked. I had completely thought I would have trouble getting Sasuke to talk with me, but decided that he must also have something weighing on his chest.

"We need to start communicating better and stop keeping secrets, mainly secrets that could potentially lead to another fight." I stared at him pointedly.

"I'm not keeping any if that's what you're asking." He pushed off the door frame and walked towards the kitchen. I followed.

"Good." I replied. "But I still have one more secret." I spoke silently, almost hoping he didn't hear me.

He paused mid-step and turned around to face me. "And that is?"

"I'm only telling if you promise not to get mad." I folded my arms under my chest and narrowed my eyes as I stared at him.

"Fine."

His easy agreement had me wondering if he even considered the possibility that what I tell him might upset him.

"I kept my house." I flat out replied, hoping it would be like ripping off a band-aid.

His eyes narrowed into a glare. "Why?"

I sighed. "Honestly, because I figured that our relationship wouldn't last that long. I wanted to help you, yes, but I realized that if it didn't work out that it would be a struggle for me to get back on my feet if I sold my house."

"So basically you didn't trust me enough?" he sounded mad.

"Well, we did meet on the same day you asked me to marry you, trust doesn't just fall out of the sky, besides if you think about it in a practical sense then it was smart of me to keep the house, don't you agree?" I asked.

"Probably, but the only thing that I can't believe is that you're being so pessimistic about our relationship." I swear Sasuke was getting huffy with me.

"And you're optimistic?" I raised an eyebrow, questioning him. "Tell me you don't have any doubts and I'll sell the house."

I was challenging him, I knew. I just couldn't understand why this was such a big deal to him. Was it because I hid it from him? Probably, I decided.

...

Sasuke sighed heavily.** "Do I have any doubts? No. I just know I'll come to love this woman." He decided easily.**

He shook his head, his black hair flailing from the action. "I don't have any doubts."

He was amused when her mouth opened in a silent gasp of surprise, her eyes widening a fraction; her viridian eyes sparkling with confusion.

"How could you not have any doubts about us, we're hardly even a couple, we've shared one measly kiss since we've been together, how could you possibly think that we'll be happily married for the rest of our lives?" she was chastising him, she wanted, no, needed to understand him.

He knew he needed her to understand and the only way was to simply tell her what was on his mind. "Sakura." He took a step forward. She still stood still before him, her arms still tightly folded under her breasts, her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"When I asked you to marry me, it's true that I picked you because I wanted out of my father's marriage setup with Karin and because I knew you'd be a good mother to your own children after you so effortlessly got Naruto's boy to stop crying. I would be lying if I didn't admit that I also found you attractive." He explained.

He noticed a blush creep from Sakura's neck to her cheeks. He took another step forward.

"I also didn't think very much about our relationship at the time even though I was keen on trying to make it work, but soon enough I didn't need to try and make an effort to start a real relationship with you, because my actions just came without thought. I found myself caring for you, worrying about you, making jokes with, feeling comfortable around you, but best of all I found myself falling in love with you."

...

My hand reached my lips trying to suffocate my gasp as Sasuke's words reached my ears. I had never seen Sasuke be so genuinely open with his feelings before and it made my heart pound erratically in my ribcage.

He took another step closer to me until he could practically reach a hand out to touch me. I suspect he didn't want to scare me off. "I...I don't know what to say." I whispered.

"Say that you won't doubt me and that you take back what you said the other day." He replied.

"What I said the other day? What did I say?" I was perplexed.

"You said to make damn sure it never happened again...our _measly_ kiss" he trailed off. His eyes looked away from me as he answered and I suddenly realized he was slightly embarrassed probably since I called our kiss measly even though it was much more than that.

"Oh, well, to be honest I just said the first thing that came to mind, because I was so angry with you for not listening to me."

His eyes gazed back at me and I felt flustered all over again. "I was listening; actually, I just didn't know what to say."

"Oh." Was all I could answer with, I felt too naked under his gaze to speak.

"So, you didn't mean what you said before." He took another step forward and I was beginning to think he was leading up to something.

"Not exactly, but I think we should both put more attention to what you told me just now." I replied. I didn't really know what to say to his confession of falling in love with me, but I knew I had to say something.

"**Don't be such a baby, Sakura!"I chastised myself. "He didn't say 'I love you' he said he was falling in love with you, it's not the same thing, so calm down."**

I took a calming breath. "I appreciate your honesty, but if I had to be honest then I don't think I'm quite there yet."

I felt Sasuke's arm circle my waist before I felt his hand low on my back. His eyes were intense as he used his other hand to lightly trace my cheek before tipping up my chin with a finger and smirking at me. I swear I've never felt so hot in my life.

"Then I'll shower you with affection till you start falling for me, Sakura." His mouth was a breath away from mine and my eyes were nearly closed, thinking he was going to kiss me, but I suddenly felt him pull away from me.

He was headed for the kitchen again. I probably should have left it at that, but I couldn't. "Don't leave me hanging!" I slightly yelled at his back. He froze, I suspect he thought I wouldn't welcome a sudden kiss so soon, I already told him that I scare easily.

He turned back around and with the conformation that I wasn't leaving he walked up to me with vigour and captured my lips. One hand tangled in my mess of pink hair while the other encircled my waist and pulled me closer to his hard chest. I swear I was never going to get enough of this.

...

**Well... 0.0 ... this is really not what I had planned out for this chapter; it just kind of twisted into this uncontrollable monster that somehow turned out like this. I hope it's to your satisfaction. I know Sasuke's probably a bit out of character in this one, but it was needed to get to the next step.**

**Now they are finally communicating – in more ways than one I'd say - teehee. For everyone who's been craving some fluff, I hope this is to your liking and I hope you're prepared for even more from now on. It's finally happening. **

**Now Sasuke has made it his mission to capture Sakura's affections and I'm sure he's got a lot of sneaky kisses and other gestures waiting. Maybe she gets pregnant even before their actually married, mwahahahaha, I don't know if I'll take it that far, but leave all ideas for me to write about, gestures he might do or anything you feel like I could add to better the story and I'll gladly consider it!**

**Chi-Chan**

**PS: I have revised Marry me! till chapter 15 if you guys wanted to re-read them. I added some scenes and changed some scene's. **


End file.
